


La cláusula

by millscully



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Night Terrors, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millscully/pseuds/millscully
Summary: Ava es la agente que debe convertirse en la próxima Directora de la Oficina del Tiempo luego de la renuncia del Director Bennett, ¿pero que sucede cuando antes de poder tomar el mando debe cumplir con una clausula que solo es revelada a los agentes que van a aceptar el cargo? La Agente Sharpe recluta la ayuda de una aliada inesperada, y su vida cambia en más de un aspecto.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpo por cualquier error que puedan encontrar porque no tengo beta, espero que disfruten la historia como yo disfrute escribiéndola. El fic esta terminado, voy a ir subiendo todos los capítulos entre esta semana y la que viene.  
> Pueden encontrarme en twitter como @millscully

Capítulo 1

El día de Ava había empezado como cualquier otro en su vida desde que había sido reclutada para trabajar en la Oficina del Tiempo, después de ajustar los pines en su cabello recogido y asegurarse que no había un solo pelo fuera de lugar, Ava descendió la escalera y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde el aroma a café recién hecho la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente la compra de una cafetera programable había sido una buena decisión. Tomando asiento la agente comenzó a revisar los mails que se habían acumulado en las horas de la noche en las que no se encontraba trabajando, todos pidiendo amablemente una respuesta urgente a su dilema y Ava, no por primera vez, se preguntó si realmente necesitaban su ayuda o si simplemente no hacían el esfuerzo de resolver sus problemas, acostumbrados a que fuera ella quien se encargara de todo. Mientras tomaba un trozo de la tostada de centeno con queso crema su celular volvió a sonar, indicándole que tenía una nueva notificación, esta vez de Gary.

“Buenos días Agente Sharpe, le informo que el director Bennett ha pedido que lo busque en su oficina apenas llegue, al parecer él y el Director Hunter quieren hablar con usted sobre algo importante”

Ava le agradeció a Gary por avisarle y comenzó a limpiar los restos de su desayuno mientras se preguntaba que podía ser tan importante como para tener una reunión antes de las diez de la mañana, horario en el que todas las reuniones generalmente comenzaban. Después de chequear por última vez que todo estuviera en orden con su traje y cabello, Ava tomo las llaves de su auto y su maletín, revisando que dentro de el estuviera todo lo que necesitaba para el resto de su día laboral.

Buenos días Agente Sharpe – la saludo Gary sonriente como siempre mientras le entregaba un nuevo café, esta vez un latte, Ava en verdad no podía entender como el hombre manejaba estar de buen humor todos los días – Ya reacomode su agenda y modifique las reuniones que tenía en caso de que su reunión con los directores Bennett y Hunter lleven más de lo esperado.

Gracias Agente Green – respondió Ava mientras ingresaba a su oficina y depositaba su maletín sobre el escritorio - ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podría tratarse esta reunión? – pregunto, sabiendo que la Oficina del Tiempo no estaba excluida de los rumores que rondaban en cualquier tipo de oficina laboral.

No – respondió Gary cerrando la puerta y acercándose, invadiendo el espacio personal de Ava, quien por esta ocasión lo permitió – Sin embargo – continuo Gary bajando la voz – hay rumores de que alguien va a renunciar.

¿Renunciar? – pregunto Ava confundida, ninguno de los actuales directores estaba aún en edad de retirarse - ¿No escuchaste nada más Gary?

No, lo siento Agente Sharpe – respondió mientras tomaba un paso hacia atrás – Se lo informare si me llega otro rumor.

De acuerdo – Ava tomo asiento y bebio un sorbo de su café mientras esperaba que su computadora encendiera – ¿Algún problema con las leyendas?

Ninguno – preguntar eso se había convertido ya en un habito, era parte de su rutina chequear que ese equipo de descarriados no produjera más problemas de los que resolvía, problemas que luego ella se veía obligada a solucionar – Agente Sharpe, su reunión – le recordó Gary.

Ava se puso de pie de un salto mientras agradecía a Gary por recordárselo, termino su café camino a la oficina del Director Bennett, ese era el puesto que más autoridad tenía en la oficina del tiempo, seguido luego por el de Rip Hunter, que principalmente se ocupaba del entrenamiento de los nuevos agentes, desechando la taza de café en uno de los tantos contenedores de basura que se encontraban en los pasillos Ava se recordó que había prometido reducir sus desechos plásticos, mañana sería un nuevo día para intentarlo.

Después de anunciarse con la secretaria del Director, Ava ingreso a la oficina donde el director Hunter ya se encontraba presente, ambos se pusieron de pie para saludarla estrechándole la mano y luego le indicaron que tomara asiento.

Agente Sharpe – comenzó el director Bennett – primero quiero comenzar aclarando que no hay ningún problema – Ava definitivamente se relajó al oír eso, dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y relajando sus hombros – queremos hablar con usted sobre su cargo en esta oficina.

¿Mi cargo señor? – pregunto Ava confundida.

Como seguramente se habrá enterado – continuo Bennett – mi esposa está embarazada de mellizos – Ava sonrió asintiendo – la verdad es que he dedicado muchos años a esta oficina – Bennett se puso de pie – le he dedicado más tiempo del que podría haber imaginado, y sin quererlo perdí de vista lo más importante – Bennett volvió a tomar asiento – en un mes voy a presentar mi renuncia.

Señor – comenzó Ava sorprendida por la revelación, pero un gesto de su jefe le indico que no continuara.

Estoy feliz con el trabajo que hecho por y para esta oficina, el tiempo que le he dedicado y los logros que hemos llevado a cabo, pero he decidido que es suficiente – Ava asintió – es por eso que hemos decidido reunirnos con usted, como sabrá es la agente con mayor cargo en la oficina luego de nosotros – Ava volvió a asentir – Lo que estoy intentando decirle Agente Sharpe, es que de aquí a un mes usted será la directora de la oficina del tiempo.

Ava se quedó callada por algunos segundos, aun procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sera un honor sucederlo Señor – respondió finalmente.

Sin embargo – interrumpió Rip Hunter – hay una cláusula que debe cumplir antes de poder tomar el mando como directora.

¿Una cláusula? – Ava estaba segura de que no había tal clausula, se había tomado el tiempo de leer y analizar detenidamente su contrato de trabajo antes de firmarlo.

La verdad es que muchos en esta oficina no estamos de acuerdo con esa cláusula – Bennett agrego – es por eso que los agentes no la conocen y no se incluye en su contrato, solo es revelada una vez que él o la agente está en posición de asumir el mando de la oficina, como lo está usted ahora.

¿Cuál es la cláusula? – pregunto Ava.

Tendrá que entender Agente Sharpe, que, si bien esta oficina se enorgullece en su mirada progresiva, la cláusula fue puesta en juego para asegurar que las personas a cargo fueran capaces de mantener vidas fuera de esta oficina, para asegurarnos de que tienen un sistema de apoyo que les permita ver que el trabajo no lo es todo – agrego el director Hunter.

¿Cuál es la cláusula? – volvió a preguntar Ava, esta vez alzando su voz temiendo la respuesta.

Al momento de asumir el mando debe estar casada – respondió Rip.

¿Qué? – Ava se puso de pie indignada.

Lo siento Agente Sharpe – se puso de pie Bennett – sabemos que esto no es ideal -Ava lo interrumpió.

¿No es ideal? – exclamo indignada – Mis capacidades como Agente, como persona a cargo no cambian según mi estado civil, no veo cómo pueden exigir que este casada para considerarme una persona capaz de manejar esta oficina – Ava estaba enfurecida - ¡Tu no estas casado! – observo mirando a Rip.

Lo estuve – asintió el director – y eso es suficiente, pero tú no eres viuda, jamás estuviste casada.

La rubia inhalo profundamente, acomodando la chaqueta de su traje y volviendo a tomar asiento.

Siento ponerla en esta posición Agente Sharpe, créame que muchos hemos estado en contra de esa cláusula, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarla – Ava asintió – Desde que usted ingreso a trabajar a esta oficina hemos estado siguiendo su progreso muy de cerca – Rip asintió, el se había encargado personalmente de su entrenamiento, sabia la capacidad que Ava poseía como agente de campo, y como agente supervisora en los últimos años las expectativas habían sido más que cumplidas – Usted cumplió las expectativas de esta oficina y las sobrepaso, no hay nadie mejor para el cargo y saber que va a ser quien ocupe mi puesto me da la tranquilidad de saber que puedo irme dejando la oficina en manos más que capaces – Ava volvió a asentir, esta vez más tranquila.

Es por eso que le estamos avisando con un mes de anticipación – acotó Rip – en un mes tiene que estar casada, podrá asumir el mando de la oficina y todos estaremos tranquilos.

¿En un mes tengo que encontrar esposa? ¿Cómo esperan que haga eso? – pregunto Ava indignada.

Hay algo más – agregó Bennett, Ava quería gritar – la cláusula también establece que las cónyuges deben vivir juntas, y tienen que cumplir al menos un año de casadas antes de poder pedir un divorcio, no es un juego, tiene que ser una relación verdadera, de principio a fin.

Agente Sharpe, la conozco desde su primer día aquí – agrego Hunter – conozco la calidad de su trabajo y se a ciencia cierta que ha cumplido algunas de las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas que esta oficina ha debido manejar a lo largo de los años, esas misiones no son nada comparado con esto. Confiamos en su capacidad para no decepcionarnos.

Espero recibir invitaciones pronto Agente Sharpe – agregó Bennett, poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano de la rubia que aún no entendía si todo esto era cierto – No nos decepcione.

Tras estrechar también la mano de Rip, Ava salió de la oficina sin siquiera despedirse de la secretaria, cientos de pensamientos daban vuelta en su mente, antes de que pudiera procesarlos se encontraba en el baño de mujeres mirándose al espejo, segundos más tarde había eliminado todo el contenido de su estómago, ¿cómo demonios iba a encontrar una esposa en un mes?

Ava volvió a ingresar a su oficina dispuesta a continuar con su día, sin embargo, el dolor punzante que se había instalado detrás de su ojo izquierdo indicando el comienzo de una migraña le indicaba otra cosa, después de tomarse un analgésico la agente se puso de pie y cerró todas las persianas de su oficina, la luz no hacía más que agravar sus síntomas y Ava quería, necesitaba trabajar.

Horas después un golpe suave en la puerta hizo que levantara la mirada de su computadora, sabiendo que no podía ser otra persona que Gary, habían estado trabajando juntos ya durante años y el agente sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba que las persianas estuvieran cerradas.

Adelante – indico Ava mientras alejaba la silla del escritorio y aprovechaba para masajear su sien esperando que el dolor disminuyera, podía manejarlo, había tenido ataques de migraña mucho peores que el actual, pero eso no evitaba que la rubia deseara que el dolor desapareciera por completo.

Agente Sharpe le traje su almuerzo – Gary ingreso hablando en voz baja y Ava no pudo estar más agradecida – tambien ibuprofeno.

Te lo agradezco muchísimo Gary – respondió Ava tomando las cosas que el agente le ofrecía.

¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? – pregunto tomando asiento.

Ava se debatió unos segundos si debería contarle lo ocurrido, después de todo se suponía que los agentes no deberían enterarse de la cláusula, pero por otro lado, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, sabía que necesitaba ayuda, y sabía que en su departamento no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y discutir sobre la difícil situación que tenía que enfrentar.

Cierra la puerta Gary – respondió finalmente mientras tomaba otro ibuprofeno y bebía un poco de agua, comiendo además un poco del almuerzo que Gary le había traído, sabiendo que su estomago a pesar de estar revuelto necesitaba alimentos.

Gary la miro intrigado, pero se levantó de inmediato cerrando la puerta y volviendo a tomar asiento.

El director Bennett presentara su renuncia – comenzó Ava, Gary asintió – y yo seré su sucesora.

¡Agente Sharpe, felicitaciones! – exclamo Gary más excitado de lo necesario haciendo que Ava hiciera un gesto de dolor – Lo siento, felicitaciones, en verdad no me sorprende no hay nadie mejor para el puesto.

Hay un problema – Gary la miro confundido – hay una cláusula que hay que cumplir antes de poder tomar el cargo.

¿Una cláusula? – el agente pensó durante algunos segundos – No hay ningún tipo de clausula en nuestro contrato, lo leí muy bien antes de firmarlo.

Escucha Gary, no puedes comentar lo que estoy a punto de decirte con nadie – Ava se puso de pie y tomo asiento en la silla contigua a la que ocupaba el agente – la cláusula no está en el contrato que firmamos para ingresar a la oficina, porque se supone que los agentes no deben saber sobre ella – Gary estaba intrigado, la rubia respiro profundamente – resulta que la cláusula solo es revelada a aquellos agentes que estén en condiciones de tomar el mando, en este caso yo.

De acuerdo – asintió Gary - ¿En qué consiste?

La cláusula – Ava volvió a inhalar profundamente – exige que la agente que desee y esté en condiciones de tomar el mando, debe estar casada.

¡¿Casada?! – exclamo Gary, Ava intentando silenciarlo de inmediato observando su alrededor alarmada - ¿Debes estar casada para convertirte en directora?

Si – Ava finalmente exhalo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Pero ni siquiera estas en pareja – Ava alzo una ceja observándolo – Lo siento, pero es la verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Gary no vuelvas a gritar – le advirtió antes de responderle, espero que el agente asintiera para continuar – Un mes.

¡¿Un mes?! – Gary volvió a exclamar, aunque esta vez de inmediato se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Ava asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente por su oficina mientras se masajeaba las sienes, el dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo y ya no estaba segura de poder continuar su jornada laboral.

¿Qué va a hacer Agente Sharpe? – preguntó Gary después de unos minutos.

No lo sé – respondió Ava suspirando - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar pareja en un mes y además pedirle que se case conmigo?

Yo podría – la agente volvió a levantar una de sus cejas advirtiéndole que no continuara esa frase – De acuerdo solo era una idea.

No he tenido una relación estable en años Gary, la última novia que tuve fue en la universidad y esa relación no terminó para nada bien, los últimos años de mi vida los he dedicado a esta oficina, he trabajado duro y sé que me merezco el puesto que ahora me están ofreciendo, me lo he ganado y no puedo perderlo simplemente por no tener pareja.

Bueno, no conozco una misión en la que haya fracasado Agente Sharpe – Ava esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – mientras tanto, por que no se va a su casa a descansar, sé que la migraña está empeorando, no intente mentirme, reorganizare su agenda y mañana podemos pensar un plan para encontrar esposa.

Ava no quería irse de la oficina, quería continuar su trabajo como un día normal, un día cualquiera, pero por otro lado sabía que Gary tenía razón, la migraña había empeorado, su sensibilidad a la luz y las náuseas estaban aumentando, este sería un episodio grave.

De acuerdo – concedió Ava luego de unos segundos – Por favor envíame la nueva organización de las reuniones por email – continuo mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas – y Gary, recuerda que no puedes hablar de esto con nadie – el agente asintió – con absolutamente nadie Agente Green – Gary volvió a asentir, conociendo el tono de voz de Ava sabía que este no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Por supuesto Agente Sharpe, tiene mi palabra.

Ava llego a su departamento justo a tiempo para eliminar de su estómago lo poco que había ingerido del almuerzo que Gary le había llevado a la oficina, ese era el signo de que la migraña había alcanzado su punto más alto y la agente no pudo estar más agradecida de que su asistente le hubiera sugerido tomarse el día. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y con el dolor punzante en su cabeza que cada vez se hacía más agudo, Ava se obligó a darse una ducha antes de meterse en la cama e intentar descansar, intentando despejar su mente de las preocupaciones que la aquejaban y los problemas que debía afrontar, sin embargo en los últimos segundos de consciencia ingreso a su mente la imagen de unos ojos celestes claros, una tez clara cubierta de pecas y un cabello rubio que brillaba bajo el sol, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, la agente cerro los ojos y finalmente se quedó dormida.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está basado en el 3x09 , obviamente las escenas varían porque después de todo, esto es un fic 😊

Capítulo 2

Agente Sharpe – Ava no levantó la vista del monitor en el que se encontraba redactando un largo reporte – solo quería avisarle que las Leyendas están ocupándose en este momento de un anacronismo nivel 3.

De acuerdo Agente Green – respondió la rubia aun tecleando – ya sabes que hacer, si supera el nivel 8 tienes que avisarme de inmediato y estar preparado para transportarnos a la Waverider.

Por supuesto Agente Sharpe – Gary cerro silenciosamente la puerta y dejo la oficina.

Ese día Ava había llegado a la oficina dos horas antes de lo habitual, preparada para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido al irse temprano el día anterior. La migraña había disminuido pero la rubia aun estaba sufriendo lo que había comenzado a llamar “migraña residual” donde el dolor no era intenso pero al parecer su cuerpo seguía sufriendo las consecuencias del ataque anterior, el dolor de espalda era casi una constante y el cansancio no desaparecería hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo Ava había decidido no tomarse nuevamente el día, sabia que si permanecía en su departamento seria capaz de pensar en un único tema, y precisamente ese tema era al que Ava no deseaba dedicarle mas tiempo , al menos por esa semana. 

Después de un breve almuerzo la Agente Sharpe asistió a tres reuniones que tenía programadas esa tarde, principalmente para chequear el progreso de los nuevos agentes que comenzaban a encargarse de misiones en campo, y para supervisar a aquellos agentes que habían sido ascendidos recientemente a supervisores, corrigiendo y ayudándolos a redactar sus informes de forma correcta y apropiada, luego una reunión sobre el presupuesto que la dejó sintiendo que podría vomitar números si abría la boca para emitir palabra alguna y por último una última reunión para hablar sobre el progreso y la resolución de los anacronismos que iban apareciendo en diferentes puntos de la historia. Al terminar las reuniones Ava volvió a ingresar a su oficina, descartando su chaqueta y soltando su cabello, necesitando un momento, solo un momento de paz.

Agente Sharpe – tal vez no debería haber deseado un momento pensó la rubia mientras Gary ingresaba a la oficina – El anacronismo que las Leyendas estaban manejando ha subido a un nivel 8 – anuncio Gary.

Maldición – Ava volvió a recoger su chaqueta mientras se aseguraba de tener su time courier en la muñeca – De acuerdo Gary, hablare con la Capitana Lance para chequear que es lo que está sucediendo y veremos si es necesario que vayamos.

Capitana Lance – saludo Ava en el momento en que Sara aparecía en su pantalla.

Ava, ya te estaba extrañando – saludo Sara con esa maldita sonrisa que irritaba tanto a la agente, y la rubia lo sabía.

A decir verdad, su relación había mejorado bastante luego de la pelea que culmino en Sara rescatándola de un dientes de sable gigante, obviamente ninguna de las dos diría que compartían una amistad pero su trato era mas cordial y ya no estaban empeñadas en irritarse una a la otra, se podría decir que habían llegado a una amigable tregua.

¿Qué está sucediendo con el anacronismo que estaban manejando? ¿Cómo paso de un nivel 3 a un nivel 8? – pregunto Ava yendo directo al grano, ese día realmente no tenia ganas de lidiar con las leyendas.

Estamos manejándolo – respondió Sara – ya sabes como son estas cosas, una maldita persona desviada de su camino en la historia y el anacronismo aumenta de nivel.

De acuerdo Capitana Lance – suspiro Ava – Por favor comuníquese con nosotros si necesitan un equipo de apoyo, Feliz día de Beebo.

Espera – la interrumpió Sara antes de que pudiera cortar la comunicación - ¿Qué dijiste?

¿Dia de Beebo? – Ava ato los cabos de inmediato - ¿Es parte del anacronismo verdad? – Sara asintió – Se sentía raro decirlo – admitió Ava – Sara sabes lo que esto significa, esa línea temporal esta solidificándose, tienen que resolver el anacronismo y hacerlo pronto.

De acuerdo – la Capitana asintió – Podríamos necesitar un equipo de apoyo.

¿Esta pidiendo mi ayuda Capitana Lance? – pregunto Ava sonriendo.

No – la capitana, ex asesina reformada suspiro – Si, necesito tu ayuda.

Sin pensarlo Ava abrió un portal transportándose a la Waverider, lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraban en tierra vikinga, donde de alguna extraña forma Beebo se había convertido en un dios venerado por esos magníficos guerreros y guerreras. La agente se sentía ridícula con la ropa que estaba usando y la forma en que su cabello estaba peinado, hasta que Sara comentó lo bien que se veía y, a pesar de intentarlo, la rubia no pudo ocultar el rubor que se había instalado en sus pálidas mejillas, así como más tarde, tampoco pudo evitar notar la mirada de Sara a su comentario de que ella no era del tipo de tener esposo, Ava pensó que Sara estaba actuando de forma extraña pero no podía ocurrírsele por qué.

Una vez que habían logrado bajar de nivel el anacronismo y todo el equipo había regresado a la Waverider para diseñar un plan ahora no solo contra los vikingos, sino también contra Damien y Norah Darhk, Ava regreso a su oficina dispuesta a terminar con la cantidad de papeleo que tenia programado para ese día, sin embargo, minutos después Sara estaba explicándole mediante videollamada que probablemente necesitarían un equipo de apoyo para enfrentar a los Darhk.

De acuerdo, lo consultare con el director Bennett y me pondré en contacto, por favor haz todo lo posible junto a tu equipo para controlar esto hasta que lleguemos.

Lo haré – ambas cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo.

De forma inmediata Ava se comunico con el director Bennett explicando la situación en la que las leyendas se encontraban y que necesitaban un equipo de respaldo, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, el director le impidió que asistiera al equipo de Sara, argumentando que la Oficina tenia problemas mas importantes de los que encargarse que estar limpiando los desastres que Sara y su equipo manejaban crear, con reticencia la agente aceptó la orden de no ayudar y ocuparse de otros asuntos “mas importantes” para la agencia.

Había pasado una media hora desde que la rubia había cortado la comunicación con Sara para informarle que lamentablemente el director no había permitido que acudieran como equipo de apoyo, cuando recibió un mensaje.

“Necesito tu ayuda”

¿Sara Lance pidiendo su ayuda de forma explícita? Ava no lo pensó ni dos segundos, las órdenes podían irse al demonio, Sara necesitaba su ayuda y ella no iba a negársela. 

Tomando su chaqueta y programando el time courier con las coordenadas que la capitana le habían enviado la rubia atravesó el portal que se había abierto. Sin embargo, nada la podría haber preparado para lo que vio al otro lado, estaban en medio de una pelea entre vikingos, pero Ava no podía ver a la rubia por ningún lado.

Nate, ¿Dónde esta Sara? – pregunto Ava de inmediato.

Ava, menos mal que viniste, no lo sé – respondió mientras desarmaba a uno de los vikingos – Estaba parada aquí un segundo y al otro fue como si desapareciera a través de un portal.

Ava frunció el ceño preocupada y en ese momento agradeció que ella y Sara hubieran acordado que cada una siempre tendría encima un rastreador que le enviaba las coordenadas a la otra, chequeando su transportador observó que las coordenadas de la posición en la que se encontraba Sara no coincidían con nada que hubiera visto antes, sin embargo no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir un portal y dirigirse en busca de la rubia. Al atravesarlo la agente se dio cuenta de inmediato que este no era un lugar cualquiera, parecían estar en algún tipo de zona interdimensional, la rubia de inmediato vio a la capitana y sin pensarlo dos veces estiro su brazo tomando el de Sara mientras abría un nuevo portal que las devolviera a tierra vikinga.

Viniste – exclamó Sara al tiempo que sus pies tocaban la tierra – A pesar de las ordenes que tenías – observo sorprendida.

Es como dijiste, necesitabas mi ayuda – respondió la agente sin saber que más decir.

Minutos más tarde y con el anacronismo resuelto, ambas se encontraban en la medbay donde Gideon se encontraba haciendo un análisis de la capitana.

Todo está bien Capitana Lance – dijo la inteligencia artificial después de unos minutos – No detecto ningún tipo de anormalidad.

Gracias Gideon – agradeció la capitana mientras se ponía de pie.

Sara creo que deberías descansar – comentó Ava preocupada – estuviste atrapada en otra dimensión no sabemos los efectos que eso puede traer.

Estoy bien – respondió Sara – no hay nada mal conmigo, ya oíste a Gideon.

De acuerdo – suspiro la agente, en verdad no tenia ganas de discutir.

¿De acuerdo? – pregunto la rubia mientras alzaba una ceja y observaba de forma escéptica a la agente - ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la Agente Sharpe?

Ava no puedo evitar reírse frente al comentario.

Resulta que la Agente Sharpe tiene demasiados problemas con los que lidiar como para ingresar en una discusión sobre tu salud – suspiro Ava al tiempo que registraba el cansancio que invadía su cuerpo y tomaba asiento en una de las camillas, la rubia se acerco a su lado y tocó suavemente una de sus manos.

¿Quieres que hablemos sobre lo que sea que te está preocupando? – preguntó Sara sorprendiendo a Ava, no solo por el ofrecimiento de escucharla sino también por la chispa que se había producido en su mano cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, además de el tono de voz de la capitana que Ava podría jurar que jamás había escuchado, al menos dirigido hacia ella.

No ahora – respondió recuperando la compostura – Demasiados niños corriendo en la nave – ambas rieron - ¿Qué te parece si regreso mas tarde y hablamos? – pregunto después de unos segundos sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma.

De acuerdo – respondió Sara igual de sorprendida y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ava se puso de pie y abrió el portal que la llevaría de vuelta a su oficina, donde además de tener que lidiar con el papeleo que aún la esperaba, tendría que responder por haber desobedecido una orden directa del director Bennett, aunque eso no le preocupaba, lo haría otra vez sin dudarlo.

Ava – la interrumpió Sara antes de que pudiera atravesar el portal – Gracias.

De nada Sara – respondió la agente – se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo – ambas sonrieron y finalmente la rubia atravesó el portal ingresando nuevamente en su oficina.

Horas después cuando la luz del sol ya había desaparecido y la noche solo estaba iluminado por las estrellas, y luego de haber recibido la primera sanción disciplinaria en toda su carrera, de la cual Ava no se arrepentía, la rubia se encontraba atravesando el portal que la llevaría directo a la habitación de la capitana de la Waverider, mediante mensajes habían acordado que ese sería el lugar más adecuado para conversar si no querían ser interrumpidas.

¿En serio que has hecho con la Agente Sharpe? – preguntó Sara al observar que Ava tenia una botella de vino en cada mano.

Sabes no siempre soy tan estricta – respondió Ava tomando asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación de la rubia – y en verdad necesito esto – agregó levantando las botellas de vino.

De acuerdo – comentó Sara algo preocupada por el comportamiento de la rubia – Iré a buscar unas copas.

Minutos después regresaba a su habitación no solo con las copas de vino, sino también con una botella de whisky.

Pensé que podríamos necesitar algo más fuerte – comentó encogiendo los hombros al observar la mirada inquisitiva de la agente, que no hizo mas que asentir y sonreír.

Ava no sabia por donde comenzar, de por si era bastante difícil para ella comunicarse y hablar con cualquier persona sobre los problemas que la preocupaban y de alguna forma pedir ayuda para afrontarlos, sin embargo, la rubia le inspiraba cierto sentido de confianza y seguridad, Ava no entendía por qué, pero sabía que podía confiar en Sara para contarle cualquier cosa.

Entonces – Sara interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras le ofrecía la copa de vino llena - ¿Qué sucede?

Ava pensó que las palabras se quedarían atrapadas en su garganta, como siempre le había pasado al intentar comunicarse, pero la capitana era especial, y la agente se preguntó, no por primera vez, cómo era que manejaba afectarla de esa forma.

El director Bennett presentara su renuncia en un mes – comenzó a hablar, luego de tomar varios tragos del vino que Sara le había servido, decidiendo contar la historia desde el principio.

¿Renuncia? – pregunto la capitana sorprendida – Pero si aún es joven – agrego después de unos segundos.

Lo sé – estuvo de acuerdo la agente – su esposa está embarazada de mellizos y decidió que ya dedico suficiente tiempo de su vida a la oficina, quiere priorizar a su familia – aunque Ava no era capaz de compartir el sentimiento, ciertamente podía comprenderlo.

Tiene sentido – agregó Sara después de unos segundos – Entonces, ¿quién lo sucederá en la cadena de mando? – preguntó la capitana - ¿Rip? – cuestiono, pero Ava negó con la cabeza - ¿No? Pero entonces, Ava tu eres la agente de mayor rango en la oficina luego de el – Ava asintió - ¿Tú serás la sucesora? – Ava volvió a asentir, al parecer esta vez las palabras si se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta, porque no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno – Ava, ¡Felicitaciones! – exclamó Sara estrechando a Ava en un sorpresivo pero aceptado abrazo - ¿O no? – pregunto al ver que la agente no estaba sonriendo y apenas se había movido de su lugar - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupada al ver que los ojos de la rubia se habían llenado de lágrimas – ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres? Pensé que toda tu carrera habías trabajado para llegar a ese puesto – comentó Sara desconcertada.

Al parecer ese es el problema – logró responder finalmente Ava, mientras destapaba la botella de whisky y se servía una generosa cantidad en otro vaso ante la mirada atónita de la capitana – Al parecer el hecho de haber estado trabajando todos estos años sin parar y focalizándome nada más que en mi carrera va a ser justamente lo que no me permita acceder al puesto por el que he trabajado tan duro.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sara aun confundida.

Resulta que hay una cláusula que el o la agente que desee asumir el puesto de mando debe cumplir sin excepciones – respondió sin poder evitar el tono de indignación notable en su voz.

¿En qué consiste la cláusula? – preguntó Sara.

Ava volvió a servirse más whisky, de todas formas, era un viernes por la noche y no tendría que regresar a la oficina hasta el lunes, podía permitirse amanecer con resaca, se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación de la capitana que aguardaba pacientemente la respuesta.

Resulta que – dijo Ava finalmente rompiendo el silencio – para poder acceder al mando debo estar casada.

Sara no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapó de su boca, silenciándose a si misma de inmediato al ver la expresión de la agente.

Espera, ¿es en serio? – pregunto atónita.

¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando? – respondió la rubia.

Pero, es imposible, estamos en el 2019, ¿Qué clase de cláusula es esa? – preguntó indignada.

Al parecer fue establecida para asegurar que la persona que estuviera a cargo tuviera un sistema de apoyo y recordara tener una vida más allá del trabajo – respondió Ava mientras volvía a tomar asiento y observaba como esta vez era Sara quien se servía un vaso de whisky, el gesto hizo que sonriera.

Eso es una porquería – agregó Sara después de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio que las había envuelto mientras cada una bebía whisky ensimismada con sus propios pensamientos – tener o no pareja no te hace una mejor líder, eres la persona más capacitada que conozco, se lo duro que trabajas y lo mucho que te has esforzado para estar donde estás ahora, para tener el puesto que ahora te están ofreciendo y que te mereces.

Ojalá eso fuera suficiente – comentó Ava, al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se esbozara en su rostro al oír a la rubia defendiéndola.

Supongo que no tienes pareja – agrego Sara, mas en tono de afirmación que de pregunta, Ava negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para encontrarla?

Un mes – respondió Ava riendo de forma amargada – un maldito mes.

¡¿Un mes?! – exclamó Sara indignada - ¿Cómo demonios esperan que encuentres pareja en un mes y además que te cases?

No lo sé – suspiro Ava mientras colocaba su cabeza entre sus piernas y respiraba profundamente sintiendo que la ansiedad comenzaba a avanzar sobre su cuerpo – No lo sé – repitió.

Hey – Sara tomó asiento a su lado y comenzó a dibujar círculos suavemente sobre la espalda de la rubia – Respira profundamente Ava, todo está bien – agrego al notar que el corazón de la agente latía rápidamente – Respira – Ava inspiró de forma temblorosa luchando para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos – Eso es – permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras la agente recuperaba la compostura sin que Sara dejara de acariciar suavemente su espalda.

Gracias – comentó Ava una vez que estuvo segura de que su voz no iba a fallarle.

¿Alguien ha intentado eliminar la cláusula? – preguntó Sara al tiempo que se alejaba de Ava dándose cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban una de la otra, luchando para que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran.

Al parecer varias personas han querido hacerlo, pero no hay caso – Ava suspiro – tengo que cumplir la cláusula o pierdo el puesto.

Las rubias permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos bebiendo whisky e intentando ordenar los pensamientos que viajaban en sus mentes, Ava noto, no por primera vez, que no estaba incómoda estando en silencio con la capitana, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil con cualquier otra persona, donde la ansiedad social que solía padecer hacia que actuara de forma rara, pero no con Sara, Sara era especial.

Bueno, es tarde – dijo rompiendo el silencio e intentando hacer desaparecer los pensamientos sobre la rubia que habían aparecido en su mente – Debería irme – dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a ingresar las coordenadas de su departamento.

Ava – Sara la interrumpió colocando una mano sobre su hombro derecho – estoy segura de que podremos encontrar la forma de que accedas al puesto, no hay nadie que lo merezca más que tu – agregó dándole un pequeño apretón a la rubia.

Gracias Sara – respondió Ava – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Ava – Sara observo como la agente desaparecía a través del portal, tomando asiento en su cama luego de que este se cerrara y suspirando profundamente - ¿Qué demonios me estas haciendo Ava Sharpe? – se pregunto en voz alta, Sara estaba confundida, no podía, o no quería, realmente explicarse por que le preocupaba el bienestar de la rubia, por que necesitaba ayudarla y estar ahí para ella – Contrólate Lance – volvió a hablar en voz alta, decidiendo que había tenido suficientes emociones en una noche, se cambio la ropa que llevaba puesta por su pijama e ingresó a la cama, la capitana de la Waverider, ex asesina reformada jamás admitiría que esa noche había soñado con unos ojos azules que sabia muy bien a quien pertenecían.


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana había pasado desde que Ava había recibido la noticia de que se convertiría en la directora de la oficina del tiempo, si lograba encontrar esposa a tiempo. Durante ese tiempo y después de haber hablado con Sara, Ava había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, focalizándose en los informes y reportes que debía entregar. Afortunadamente, las leyendas no habían causado ningún tipo de problema durante esa semana, y la agente estaba bastante segura de que la capitana de la Waverider tenía mucho que ver con eso. Ava aun no podía explicarlo, el sentimiento de seguridad que Sara provocaba en ella, la confianza que depositaba en la rubia sin tener ningún tipo de garantía, y al igual que con el tema de buscar esposa, la agente había decidido apartar esos sentimientos y pensamientos confusos de su mente para centrarse nuevamente en el trabajo.

Agente Sharpe – la interrumpió Gary ingresando a su oficina.

¿Qué sucede Agente Green? – pregunto la rubia mientras apartaba la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora.

Se que hemos decidido de alguna forma no hablar del tema – comenzó Gary – pero me preguntaba si había ocurrido algún avance en la búsqueda de su futura esposa.

Ava considero no contestar por algunos segundos, pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda, y le sobraban los dedos de una mano para contar a las personas que podrían estar dispuestos a ayudarla.

Ninguno Gary – respondió suspirando – La verdad es que no he pensado demasiado en ello durante esta semana.

Lo imagine – acotó el agente sonriendo y tomando asiento – Es por eso que me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar esto – dijo mientras depositaba sobre el escritorio de su superior una carpeta, a primera vista codificada por colores.

¿Qué esto Gary? – pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a examinarla.

Bueno – el agente dudo unos segundos – son candidatas que creí que podrían llegar a agradarle para pedirles casamiento.

¿Cómo las encontraste? – preguntó la agente mientras observaba las fotografías.

Bueno, fue un proceso bastante complejo, a decir verdad, utilice un algoritmo de búsqueda en el cual se ingresan las preferencias de lo que una persona busca en otra, y a medida que surgen las candidatas puedes ir acotando los parámetros, y los resultados se van adecuando a lo que uno desee – explicó el agente de forma apurada y nerviosa, esperando ver la reacción de su superior.

Ava considero por unos minutos la locura que todo esto implicaba, pero realmente ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía esperar enamorarse en menos de tres semanas y casarse con alguien realmente compatible, y a pesar de que la idea de buscar a su futura esposa utilizando un estúpido algoritmo le parecía ridícula sabía que no tenía otra opción, a menos que quisiera renunciar al puesto de Directora.

Gracias por hacer esto Gary – agradeció la agente - ¿Quieres explicarme cómo funciona el código de colores?

Gary sonrió abiertamente frente al agradecimiento de su jefa y de inmediato comenzó una explicación detallada de los factores que se habían tenido en cuenta para seleccionar a cada una de las candidatas, resaltando detalles tales como, sus profesiones, antecedentes familiares, relaciones pasadas, estado civil actual obviamente, además de tener en cuenta publicaciones que ellas habían hecho sobre sus vidas amorosas y lo que buscaban en una pareja, Ava quedó realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de detalles que las mujeres eran capaces de publicar en sus redes sociales, pero después de todo, quién era ella realmente para juzgar.

¿Cuándo comenzaste la búsqueda Gary? – pregunto Ava interrumpiéndolo en medio de otra explicación detallada sobre los factores que había utilizado para completar la selección.

El viernes pasado, inmediatamente después de salir de la oficina y de que me lo contaras – respondió el agente.

Te lo agradezco muchísimo Gary – respondió Ava realmente agradecida, preguntándose que había hecho para que una persona como Gary se preocupara por ella – Gracias.

De nada Agente Sharpe – respondió el asistente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo funcionaria todo esto? – pregunto Ava cuando finalmente y alrededor de una hora después, Gary había terminado de explicar todo lo que la rubia necesitaba saber para entender cada código ingresado en la carpeta.

Bueno, obviamente tienes que conocerlas primero – respondió el agente – puedes usar los datos que conoces para agradarles, una vez que hayan roto el hielo deberías planear algunas citas y finalmente decirles sobre la condición del casamiento.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirles eso Gary? Nadie puede saber sobre mi trabajo en la Oficina del tiempo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que hago aquí.

No tuve en cuenta eso – reconoció el agente – tal vez podrías inventar algo sobre que necesitas cobrar una herencia y para hacerlo debes estar casada – acotó después de unos segundos.

Tal vez – murmuró Ava mas para si misma que para el agente que se encontraba haciéndole compañía.

A decir verdad, a la agente no le agradaba nada tener que hacer esto, no le agradaba tener que mentir, tener que ocultar cosas, y mucho menos ocultárselas a la persona con quien iba a casarse y con quien se suponía que debía pasar un año conviviendo. Sin tener en cuenta que se sentía como uno de esos predadores que salían en las noticias al obtener información de las mujeres ingresando en sus redes sociales, si bien la información que ellas habían publicado era justamente pública, Ava no se sentía cómoda utilizándola, nada de esto le agradaba.

De acuerdo Gary – agregó poniéndose de pie mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas- mira es viernes y es tarde, creo que ambos necesitamos irnos a casa y descansar, examinaré la carpeta este fin de semana.

De acuerdo Agente Sharpe – el agente se puso de pie – Que tenga un buen fin de semana.

Igualmente, Gary – saludo Ava mientras observaba a su asistente cerrar la puerta de su oficina, "Gary necesita un aumento", pensó mientras observaba nuevamente la carpeta.

Horas más tarde y con el pelo aún húmedo después del baño relajante que se había dado, la rubia se encontraba parada frente a su heladera preguntándose qué podría cenar, cuando el celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo emitió una nueva notificación avisándole que tenía un mensaje.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Ava no pudo evitar sonreír, únicamente Sara Lance podría comenzar una conversación de esa forma.

“Viendo que cenar” 

“Puedo llevar el vino si te encargas de la pasta”

¿Acaso Sara estaba proponiendo que cenaran juntas? Ava estaba algo confundida, pero decidió que nada malo podría ocurrir simplemente por cenar juntas.

“De acuerdo” respondió la agente antes de permitirse pensarlo dos veces.

Media hora más tarde un portal se abría en medio de su cocina, Sara emergiendo segundos después con una botella de vino en una mano y una de whisky en la otra.

Por si acaso – dijo al ver la ceja levantada y la expresión en el rostro de la agente.

Ava no pudo evitar reír mientras sacudía su cabeza, así como tampoco pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que la capitana lucia esa noche, Sara estaba usando unos jeans negros ajustados rotos a la altura de la rodilla, un tank top que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos tonificados, su cabello estaba medio recogido, suaves ondas caían sobre sus hombros, y Ava no pudo evitar notar que la rubia no estaba usando maquillaje, lo que hacía que sus pecas resaltaran sobre su tez pálida.

Ava – la voz de Sara la sacó de su estupor y la agente no pudo evitar ruborizarse al notar que al parecer la capitana le había hecho una pregunta, que ella obviamente no había escuchado - ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas un poco colorada – Sara avanzó hacia ella, pero Ava tomo un paso atrás.

Estoy bien – respondió intentando recuperar la compostura – estar cerca de la cocina me está dando calor – respondió en forma de excusa mientras daba media vuelta y pretendía chequear la temperatura de las hornallas.

De acuerdo – respondió Sara dubitativamente mientras depositaba las botellas que aún estaba sosteniendo sobre la mesada - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto después de unos segundos.

Puedes servirme una copa de vino si quieres – respondió Ava sonriendo.

Me alegra que digas eso porque la verdad es que no deberían permitirme acercarme a una cocina – comentó Sara mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba un sacacorchos.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la agente mientras revolvía la salsa.

No se cocinar – admitió Sara mientras regresaba hacia la mesada, Ava emitió un sonido de incredulidad frente a esa confesión – Es cierto, casi quemo mi casa cuando intente prepararle a Laurel el desayuno en uno de sus cumpleaños.

Ava se sorprendió al escuchar que Sara mencionara libremente a su hermana, sabía que el tema aun le causaba mucho dolor a la rubia y que eran contadas las ocasiones en que mencionaba a su hermana mayor fallecida.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto mientras aceptaba la copa que Sara le ofrecía.

Bueno – la rubia emitió una carcajada – nuestros padres estaban trabajando muy temprano esa mañana así que estábamos solas, recuerdo que Laurel bajo corriendo las escaleras, la cocina estaba llena de humo y yo ya no podía ver nada, aun así seguía intentando en vano apagar el fuego que crecía a cada segundo, Laurel me aparto y de inmediato cubrió el sartén con una tapa, se aseguro de que todas las hornallas estuvieran apagadas y luego salimos corriendo de la casa – Sara volvió a reír – recuerdo que nuestras caras estaban negras y al parecer uno de los vecinos había llamado a los bomberos. Digamos que desde ese momento no se me permitió acercarme a la cocina – volvió a reír mientras tomaba un trago de vino y su mirada se tornaba pensativa.

Debe haber sido lindo crecer con una hermana – comentó Ava rompiendo el silencio.

Lo fue – Sara asintió mientras volvía a llenar ambas copas - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes hermanas o hermanos?

No – respondió Ava girando nuevamente observando los fideos– Soy hija única – agregó, la verdad era que su infancia había sido bastante solitaria, no tenia aventuras divertidas que contar ni anécdotas de las que reír.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, cada una ocupada con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Ava anunció que la comida finalmente estaba lista. Con la ayuda de Sara se encargó de llevar los platos y bebidas hacia la mesa.

¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó la rubia al probar el primer bocado - ¡Ava! Esto es lo mejor que he probado en años – dijo sonriendo mientras probaba un nuevo bocado.

Lo sé – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa autosuficiente, aunque Sara sabía por la expresión en los ojos de la agente que solo estaba jugando – A algunas nosotras si se nos permitía acercarnos a la cocina – agregó riendo.

¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? – preguntó la capitana mientras la agente le servía una nueva porción.

Mi abuela me enseño – respondió Ava, esta vez el tono nostálgico invadiendo su propia voz – Pasé muchas vacaciones y recesos de verano con ella – al ver la expresión de Sara y antes de que la rubia preguntara agregó – La relación con mi madre es difícil.

¿Por qué? – preguntó la capitana intentando volver a establecer contacto visual con la agente, quien al parecer había encontrado algo muy interesante en su plato.

Al parecer tener una hija lesbiana no estaba en sus planes – admitió después de unos segundos y levantando la mirada para observar a Sara.

Lo siento – respondió la rubia dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano izquierda de Ava que se encontraba descansando a su lado – Es su pérdida de todas formas – agregó después de unos segundos.

Su orgullo hacia mi se basaba en mis buenas calificaciones y obediencia – ahí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento de seguridad y confianza hacia Sara que Ava aun no podía comprender – tan pronto como se enteró sobre mi orientación sexual pase a ser una hija desagradecida, que según ella, se había dejado influenciar por las personas incorrectas y se había apartado del camino correcto – Sara volvió a darle un pequeño apretón a su mano – Después de convivir dos años más, en los que no hizo más que maltratarme e intentar enviarme a centros para someterme a terapia de conversión me fui a la universidad y no regrese.

¿Qué hay de tu padre? – preguntó Sara, la cena ya olvidada en los platos de ambas.

Murió un año antes de que yo ingresará a la universidad, creo que el no tenia tantos problemas en aceptarme, pero la voluntad de mi madre era la que regía y él podía hacer poco para oponerse, sin embargo fue gracias a él que no me enviaron a terapia de conversión, le dejo muy claro a mi madre que si se atrevía a enviarme a uno de sus sitios pediría el divorcio, ya sabes siendo una cristiana y todo, no podía permitirse la vergüenza de ser una divorciada – Ava dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga.

En verdad lo siento Ava – Sara esta vez no le dio un apretón a su mano, sino que con su pulgar comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre la mano de la rubia.

Después de permanecer unos cuantos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Sara no dejó de dibujar círculos suavemente sobre su mano, Ava se puso de pie.

¿Quieres helado? – pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia la heladera y abría el freezer.

Ava Sharpe, conoces el camino correcto hacia mi corazón - respondió Sara poniéndose de pie, ambas rieron.

Mientras Ava se encargaba de servir helado para ambas, Sara se había encargado de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos.

No tenias que hacer eso – comentó la agente mientras observaba a la rubia secar los platos.

Tu cocinaste, yo limpio – acotó la capitana dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Una vez que todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, las dos se retiraron hacia el sofá, depositando las copas sobre la mesa de café que se encontraba allí.

Esto está muy bueno – dijo Sara de repente mientras probaba una nueva cucharada de helado, Ava pudo sentir inmediatamente el rubor regresando a sus mejillas y agradeció que en esta ocasión la rubia no hiciera comentarios sobre ello - ¿Qué es esto?

Ava reacciono dos segundos demasiado tarde para intentar tomar la carpeta que ahora la capitana tenía en sus manos.

¿Candidatas? – preguntó Sara confundida - ¿Candidatas para que sean tu esposa? – agrego luego de observar algunas de las fotografías.

Gary se encargó de hacerlo para mí -admitió Ava viendo que no había punto en negarlo – Tengo tres semanas para encontrar una esposa ¿qué se supone que haga? – preguntó mientras abría la botella de whisky que Sara había traído.

Bueno, hay que admitir que Gary conoce tus gustos – comentó Sara, ambas rieron - ¿Ya conociste a alguna de ellas?

No, Gary me entregó esa carpeta hoy – respondió Ava – además ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar una conversación con ninguna de ellas. Ni hablar de que si bien agradezco que Gary se haya tomado el tiempo de recolectar toda esa información, que es de público conocimiento, no me siento cómoda utilizándola ¿Por qué debería saber yo tanto sobre ellas cuando ellas no me conocen?

Bueno, las citas son para conocerse – razono Sara mientras aceptaba el vaso de whisky que Ava le ofrecía.

Lo se Sara – Ava suspiro – es solo que ¿cómo puedo entrar en una relación basada en mentiras? No puedo hablarles sobre mi trabajo, no pueden saber sobre los viajes en el tiempo, sin mencionar que debo convencerlas de casarse conmigo en tres semanas, esto es una locura – volvió a suspirar, Sara se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

Hey, ¿por qué no miramos algunos de los perfiles? Estoy segura de que alguna de ellas estaría muy feliz de tenerte de esposa – Ava volvió a reír, observando a Sara y perdiéndose por algunos segundos en la profundidad de los ojos celestes de la rubia, luego asintió acercándose más a la capitana para que la carpeta descansará entre las piernas de ambas.

“Busco una esposa que esté presente en cada momento del día, atenta a cada detalle y para quien yo sea su principal preocupación” – leyó Sara sin poder evitar la carcajada que escapó de sus labios – Quiero decir, estas mujeres se dan cuenta de que tienes que trabajar ¿verdad?

Ava volvió a reír, esta vez el rubor en sus mejillas era persistente y tenia mas que ver con la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido que con lo que la presencia de Sara le generaba.

“Busco esposa a la que le gusten todo tipo de mascotas en especial los gatos” – continúo leyendo Sara tomando otro perfil – Bueno, tu eres alérgica a los gatos, otra descartada.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Ava de repente, su mente un poco más clara de lo que había estado segundos antes.

Una asesina nunca revela sus trucos – respondió Sara riendo.

No eres una asesina – replicó Ava.

Si tú lo dices – respondió la rubia sin establecer contacto visual.

Ava reconoció de inmediato el tono de voz de Sara, ya no hablarían más del tema y aunque la agente si deseaba seguir hablando, sabía que ambas habían bebido demasiado como para mantener una conversación verdaderamente seria.

Ambas continuaron bebiendo y riendo durante algunas horas, sin tener en cuenta el paso del tiempo.

Creo que encontré a la candidata perfecta – comentó Sara pasados varios minutos – Si, creo que ella podría ser la mujer perfecta para ti Ava – la agente podía ver la sonrisa de Sara incluso antes de que esta se formara en su rostro.

“Busco esposa a la que no le moleste que sea solo yo la que tenga permitido trabajar, lo único que requiero es que esté en nuestra casa dispuesta a satisfacer cualquiera de mis necesidades” – leyó la capitana en medio de carcajadas.

¡No es cierto, no puede decir eso! – exclamó indignada Ava mientras intentaba arrebatar la carpeta de las manos de Sara – Déjame ver.

Es verdad, lo juro – la rubia le entregó la carpeta aun riendo – Está escrito justamente ahí.

No puede ser – comentó Ava al comprobar que Sara estaba diciendo la verdad - ¿En qué año cree que estamos viviendo?

Ambas volvieron a reír, sus carcajadas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y las erupciones de risa más largas a medida que el alcohol que habían ingerido comenzaba a surtir efecto sobre sus capacidades.

Sabes – comentó la capitana mientras llenaba nuevamente el vaso de Ava – Yo podría hacerlo.

¿Podrías hacer qué? – preguntó la agente aun riendo.

Yo podría ser tu esposa – respondió Sara de forma simple – Yo podría casarme contigo.

Y de repente Ava ya no estaba riendo, todo rastro de risa había abandonado su rostro y el efecto que el alcohol estaba teniendo sobre su mente pareció desaparecer por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ! Espero que esten disfrutando la historia, queria avisarles que desde ahora voy a actualizar una vez por semana, los viernes o los sabados. Pueden encontrarme en twitter como @millscully

No es gracioso – dijo Ava mientras se ponía de pie recogiendo los vasos de ambas – Es tarde y ambas hemos bebido de más.

Ava espera – Sara la tomo por uno de sus brazos – No estoy bromeando.

La agente dejo emitir un gemido indignado y continúo caminando hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a lavar los platos.

Hey, mírame – la capitana la tomo de los hombros obligándola a dar media vuelta – No estoy ebria y estoy hablando en serio.

¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? – Ava comenzó a mirar sospechosamente alrededor de su casa - ¿Es este un plan de las leyendas para reírse un rato?

Ava, claro que no – respondió Sara algo indignada – Jamás bromearía con algo así, además no les he dicho nada de lo que me contaste a las Leyendas, lo juro.

La rubia escudriño a la capitana de arriba abajo intentando encontrar algún tipo de señal que le indicara que Sara estaba mintiendo, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna.

¿De veras no estas bromeando? – pregunto después de unos segundos, cargando su peso contra la mesada, cruzando sus brazos en una postura claramente defensiva.

No estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio.

¿Por qué te estas ofreciendo? – Ava no podía entender por qué Sara se ofrecería voluntariamente a ponerse en esa posición.

Mira – comenzó la capitana exhalando – tú necesitas ayuda, te conozco, incluso si encontraras a una mujer en los perfiles que Gary te busco no serias capaz de proponerle casamiento a una desconocida. Yo estoy soltera, se cuál es tu trabajo, conozco los tiempos y los riesgos que demanda, no tienes que mentirme. Además, tu eres la persona más capacitada para el puesto, ¿Quién sabe a qué idiota podrían poner como tu reemplazo si no puedes aceptarlo y con el que las leyendas tendremos que tratar?

Ava considero la respuesta de Sara por algunos minutos, finalmente le indico que volvieran a tomar asiento mientras servía un vaso de agua para cada una.

Sara agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero creo que no entiendes en verdad todo lo que esto implicaría – comenzó Ava mientras bebía agua.

Explícamelo – la reto la capitana.

Mira – la agente exhalo – este casamiento seria falso solo entre nosotras, para el resto de las personas tiene que ser una relación real – Sara asintió – eso implicaría que tienes que mudarte conmigo, no podrías contarle a las leyendas, a nadie, sobre el motivo por el que estas casándote conmigo, tendrías que mentirle a tu equipo, sin contar que el casamiento tiene que durar al menos un año antes de que podamos pedir un divorcio. ¿Qué sucede si conoces a alguien más y te enamoras?

Eso no va a suceder – respondió la capitana con confianza – y en cuanto a mentirle a mi equipo, si bien no me agrada la idea de hacerlo, estoy segura que tu tambien sabes que hay ocasiones en las que mentir es la mejor opción.

Sara no creo que esto sea una buena idea – Ava aun no podía comprender porque la rubia se estaba ofreciendo.

Mira, si no quieres casarte conmigo solo dilo, no hace falta que busques excusas éticas para negarte – dijo Sara elevando un poco la voz.

No es eso – respondió Ava de inmediato dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano de la rubia – Siento que estaría robando un año de tu vida – confeso finalmente.

No lo estas robando, yo me estoy ofreciendo – Sara giro a mirarla y por unos segundos ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, a la capitana se le ocurrió que tal vez si habían bebido un poco de más esa noche.

Mira, por que no nos tomamos una semana para pensar todo esto – resolvió Ava finalmente – Quiero que pienses bien y tomes en cuenta cada factor de tu vida que se vería afectado si decides casarte conmigo.

De acuerdo – concedió Sara, la capitana sabía que no tenía mucho más que considerar, pero accedió a hacerlo para darle un poco de paz a la agente – En una semana volveremos a vernos entonces.

Una semana – repitió Ava.

Que descanses – la saludo Sara con un beso en la mejilla mientras abría un portal hacia su habitación en la Waverider.

Igualmente, Sara – respondió la directora luego de unos segundos.

Minutos después de que el portal se hubiera cerrado Ava aún permanecía parada en el mismo lugar, con una mano sobre la mejilla en la que Sara la había besado para despedirse y preguntándose si eso y la conversación previa realmente habían ocurrido. Sacudiéndose del estupor en el que se encontraba Ava termino de lavar las copas y vasos que habían utilizado y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación, después de ponerse el pijama y chequear que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran aseguradas finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama, el cansancio acumulado durante la semana haciéndose evidente en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a la agente le llevo más tiempo de lo normal poder conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en Sara y en lo que la rubia estaba dispuesta a hacer por ella.

Por otro lado, lo mismo ocurría en la habitación de la capitana de la Waverider, Sara no podía dormirse, pensando en lo suave que era la piel de Ava y en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía, la capitana se preguntó, no por primera vez, que era lo que ocurría, no podía explicarse realmente porque se había ofrecido a casarse con Ava, se sentía confundida cuando la rubia estaba cerca, como si no pudiera manejar sus acciones y las palabras que salían de su boca. Dando algunas vueltas más en la cama y decidida a dormirse, Sara aparto sus pensamientos sobre la agente de la oficina del tiempo, de más está decir que no pudo mantener a la rubia alejada durante mucho tiempo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Esa semana comenzó con una catarata de anacronismos en tantos puntos históricos diferentes que varios equipos de campo de la oficina del tiempo tuvieron que entrar en acción, incluso las leyendas tuvieron que dividirse en dos equipos para intentar contener y modificar a tiempo las distintas líneas históricas que luchaban por solidificarse. Al llegar el miércoles Ava estaba exhausta, había tenido que estar en campo durante los dos días anteriores y si bien disfrutaba las misiones reconocía que también necesitaba un descanso, sin embargo, como siempre, la vida tenía otros planes.

Agente Sharpe – ingreso Gary a su oficina horas después del almuerzo – el director Bennett solicita su presencia en su oficina.

Gracias Gary – respondió Ava suspirando, poniéndose de pie y abrochando uno a uno los botones de su chaqueta, recogiendo su cabellos suelto en una ponytail .

Ava sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo por el que su presencia era solicitada, pero a decir verdad aun no tenía una respuesta para darle a su superior, el viernes volvería a hablar con Sara y luego podría informarle al director sobre si sería capaz de acceder o no al puesto de mando.

Director Bennett – saludo Ava estrechando su mano – Director Hunter – saludo a Rip.

Agente Sharpe, tome asiento – indico Bennett – Me imagino que sabe cuál es el motivo por el que hemos solicitado su presencia.

Lo se señor – asintió Ava – lamento informarle que aún no puedo darle una respuesta.

Agente Sharpe, tiene hasta la semana que viene para darnos una respuesta, caso contrario nos veremos obligados a buscar a alguien que pueda reemplazarla en el puesto.

Si señor – Ava volvió a asentir – Sin embargo, quería hacer una consulta – Bennett asintió indicándole que procediera – No hay ningún tipo de restricción en la esposa que elija, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, puede ser cualquier mujer de mi elección.

Por supuesto Agente Sharpe – respondió Bennett – No importa quien sea, mientras todo sea legal.

De acuerdo – asintió Ava - ¿Eso es todo?

Es todo Agente Sharpe, puede retirarse – respondió Bennett, sin embargo, Ava pudo observar por su vista periférica que Rip estaba a punto de acotar algo, pero al parecer decidió permanecer en silencio a último momento.

Ava sabía muy bien por que había realizado esa pregunta, si finalmente terminaba casándose con Sara alguien podría argumentar que iba a existir un conflicto de intereses entre la oficina del tiempo y la capitana de la Waverider, sin embargo, ahora los directores no podrían argumentar en contra de esa unión porque ya habían afirmado que Ava podía casarse con quien quisiera, la agente sonrió por primera vez en días camino de vuelta a su oficina.

Durante esos días había intercambiado algunos mensajes de texto con la capitana, sin embargo, todos relacionados al trabajo, ninguno de ellos hacía referencia al tema que tendrían que discutir en dos días, Ava se sintió profundamente agradecida ya que de por si le costaba comunicarse personalmente, hablando mediante mensajes de texto sentía que era un desastre.

Al ingresar en su oficina la agente observo que Gary se encontraba esperándola.

¿Agente Green? – pregunto cerrando la puerta.

Agente Sharpe – respondió poniéndose de pie de golpe - ¿Qué sucedió?

Querían saber si había alguna novedad sobre mi estado civil – Ava comento mientras tomaba asiento y volvía a encender su computadora.

¿La hay? – pregunto Gary sonriendo.

Aun no lo sé Gary – la rubia observo lentamente la sonrisa desaparecer del rostro de su asistente – Pero te aseguro que serás el primero en enterarte si la hay, ¿de acuerdo?

Es un trato – exclamo el agente mientras estrechaba su mano con la de su superior, que no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

¿Podrías por favor traerme un café cargado? Necesito terminar estos reportes.

De inmediato Agente Sharpe – acto seguido Gary dejaba apresuradamente su oficina, provocando que Ava volviera a sonreír.

Afortunadamente el resto de la semana transcurrió de forma tranquila, los anacronismos estaban bajo control y solo las leyendas se encontraban controlando los restantes, antes de que Ava pudiera darse cuenta era viernes nuevamente, y la conversación que había evitado tener durante toda la semana estaba ahora golpeando a su puerta, bueno no literalmente obviamente.

Luego de darse una larga ducha y cambiar su traje por unos jeans y un sweater color tostado, su cabello finalmente libre, cayendo en forma de cascada sobre sus hombros después de permanecer un día entero recogido, Ava decidió que tenía que ser ella quien iniciara la conversación esa noche, y antes de permitirse pensarlo dos veces le envió un mensaje de texto a Sara.

“¿Cena?”

“¿Vino?” llego la respuesta inmediata.

“Mejor cerveza” respondió pensando que iría mejor con la cena que pensaba preparar.

“Estaré ahí en media hora” después de leer la respuesta Ava dejo su celular sobre la mesada y mientras comenzaba a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba, la rubia decidió poner un poco de música para distraerse mientras cocinaba.

Así fue como Sara la encontró, sorprendida de que la agente no se hubiera percatado del portal que acababa de abrirse en medio de su cocina, sin embargo, la capitana sospecho que eso tenía que ver con el volumen de la música que se emitía desde el celular de la rubia. Sara no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Ava cantando al ritmo de “Girls just wanna have fun” mientras sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro.

Agente Sharpe, no deja de sorprenderme – dijo finalmente para que la rubia se percatara de su presencia.

¡Mierda! – exclamo Ava mientras giraba rápidamente – Sara casi me matas de un infarto – agrego mientras bajaba el volumen de la música - ¿Hace cuánto estas parada ahí? – preguntó de repente mientras el rubor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas.

El suficiente – respondió la capitana sonriendo - ¿Quieres que guarde esto? – preguntó cambiando de tema para que Ava no se sintiera incomoda, la agente asintió y Sara se acercó al freezer donde depósito las cervezas – Entonces ¿Qué estas preparando para la cena? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cocina invadiendo el espacio personal de la agente.

Pizza – respondió Ava finalmente logrando articular palabras nuevamente.

¿Pizza casera? – Ava asintió – Realmente eres toda una sorpresa Sharpe – la rubia le dio un pequeño empujón con la cadera – De acuerdo solo dime que no quieres que me acerque a tu cocina – dijo Sara riendo.

De acuerdo, no quiero que te acerques a mi cocina Lance – acoto la rubia con una ceja levantada – Puedes servirnos una copa de vino mientras esperamos si quieres – agrego después de unos segundos mientras ajustaba la temperatura del horno.

Mientras esperaban que las pizzas terminaran de hornearse comenzaron a hablar de la semana que habían tenido, conversando sobre la cantidad de anacronismos que habían tenido que resolver y como cada equipo se había manejado, casi por común acuerdo silencioso habían decidido hablar del elefante en la habitación después de la cena.

Nuevamente Sara no dejo de elogiar la cena que Ava había preparado, haciendo que la rubia no pudiera evitar sonrojarse frente a los cumplidos, la verdad era que Ava jamás había tenido alguien para quien cocinar, cocinaba solo para ella y obviamente no elogiaba sus propias preparaciones. Una vez que habían terminado de cenar y Sara una vez más había exigido que fuera ella quien se encargara de la limpieza, se retiraron al sofá, cada una con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

El director Bennett me llamo a su oficina – comenzó Ava decidiendo romper el silencio sabiendo que tenían que hablar del tema – para preguntarme si había algún tipo de novedad en cuanto a mi estado civil.

¿Qué respondiste? – pregunto Sara de forma curiosa.

Respondí que el lunes les daría una respuesta – dijo mientras bebía un trago de cerveza para intentar calmar sus nervios.

Ava – Sara coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la rubia al notar que la lata de cerveza temblaba un poco en su mano – no he cambiado de opinión – dijo suavemente apretando el hombro de la agente.

¿No lo has hecho? – pregunto sorprendida Ava.

No – respondió de inmediato Sara mientras bebía un largo sorbo – no he cambiado de opinión y no voy a hacerlo, necesitas mi ayuda y quiero que tengas el puesto que te mereces y por el que has trabajado tan duro para conseguir.

Sara – Ava no pudo evitar suspirar - ¿Entiendes lo que vas a estar sacrificando? Es un año de tu vida Sara, un año.

Un año que estaré más que feliz de pasar a tu lado – acoto la rubia – Mira me dijiste que me tomara una semana para pensar en todo esto, lo he hecho, he considerado todas las consecuencias que vendrán con el hecho de estar casadas y mantengo mi decisión, confía en mi criterio.

De acuerdo – dijo la agente después de varios minutos – De acuerdo – volvió a repetir intentando ganar un poco de seguridad.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Sara después de varios minutos en silencio.

Bueno en primer lugar el lunes le informare a Bennett que ya tengo una prometida – respondió sin poder evitar sonreír al pronunciar la última frase, observando que una sonrisa similar se reflejaba en el rostro de Sara – sin embargo no voy a revelarle tu identidad hasta último momento – la capitana frunció el seño – En la última reunión me aseguré que tanto el como Rip confirmaran verbalmente que yo podía elegir a quien quisiera para casarme, porque el hecho de que tú seas la capitana de la Waverider y yo vaya a convertirme en la directora de la oficina del tiempo podría acarrear ciertos problemas debidos a conflictos de intereses, sin embargo ambos afirmaron que no había restricción alguna en cuanto a la elección que tenía que hacer para casarme por lo tanto no podrán objetar cuando revelemos que mi esposa serás tu – Sara sonrió – Es suficiente que prácticamente estén obligándome a casarme, no voy a permitir que tambien decidan con quien voy a hacerlo.

De acuerdo – respondió Sara aun sonriendo - ¿crees que haya algo más que tengamos que tener en cuenta?

Sé que se supone que hay un contrato que ambas tenemos que firmar, me asegurare de pedirlo y enviártelo el lunes a primera hora.

Espera – Sara pensó durante algunos segundos – la semana que viene tenemos que casarnos, Bennett renuncia la semana siguiente y tú ya tienes que estar casada para asumir el mando.

Lo sé, Sara lo siento, ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo - la agente comenzó a disculparse.

No tienes por qué disculparte – la interrumpió la rubia mientras comenzaba a dibujar círculos en la mano de Ava – Solo estaba comentándolo, ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

El viernes suena perfecto – respondió Ava riendo.

Las leyendas van a llevarse la sorpresa de su vida – comento Sara segundos después riendo.

Ambas siguieron conversando pasada la medianoche, riendo imaginando la reacción de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de Sara, pero realmente no pudieron parar de reír al imaginar la reacción de Gary al enterarse que la mujer con la que Ava iba a casarse, era Sara.

Es tarde – dijo Sara finalmente poniéndose de pie – Sabes, si vas a seguir cocinando de esta forma mientras estemos casadas tendré que hacerle algunos ajustes al traje de White Canary, porque va a dejar de entrarme.

No seas tonta – replico Ava empujándola suavemente – Además solo cocino este tipo de cosas los viernes por la noche, ya verás cuando vengas a vivir aquí.

Sara sonrió y para sorpresa de Ava le dio un pequeño abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla que dejo a la agente preguntándose si era normal que los besos duraran tanto.

Que descanses Aves – susurro Sara suavemente mientras abría el portal.

Buenas noches Sara – se despidió Ava aun sorprendida por el gesto de la capitana.

Horas después la agente permanecía despierta en su cama a pesar de sentirse cansada, no dejaba de repetir en su mente los gestos que Sara había tenido hacia ella durante las últimas semanas, intentando hacerle entender a su cerebro que no había nada más que ver, solo gestos de una persona que podía considerar su amiga y que quería ayudarla, todo era negocios, ¿verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

Ambas habían tomado las decisiones que necesitaban y ahora había llegado el momento de comunicárselo a sus equipos, Ava había prometido decírselo primero a Gary, por lo que había decidido hablar con él el lunes y luego acompañar a Sara mientras ella hablaba con las Leyendas el miércoles, el jueves intentarían hacer gran parte de la mudanza y el viernes sería el casamiento, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que Ava sentía que sus pies no estaban quietos sobre el pavimento ni un segundo del día.

Al llegar el lunes a su oficina pidió de inmediato una reunión con los Directores Bennett y Hunter, Gary esperaba ansioso su regreso a la oficina, Ava mientras tanto intentaba calmar sus propios nervios mientras mantenía controlada su respiración.

Buenos días Agente Sharpe – la saludaron ambos al ingresar a la oficina e indicándole que tome asiento.

Buenos días – saludo la agente estrechando la mano de ambos – Solicite esta reunión para informarles que he encontrado esposa, el casamiento se celebrará este viernes.

Felicitaciones Agente Sharpe – dijo sinceramente Bennett sonriendo.

¿Podemos saber quién es? – pregunto Rip observándola detenidamente.

No – respondió Ava de inmediato – Como dejamos en claro en la última reunión, yo podía elegir a quien quisiera para casarme sin necesitar la aprobación de nadie, por lo tanto mi prometida y yo hemos decidido mantener su identidad en secreto hasta el día de la boda – Ava podría jurar que vio a Rip sonreír, pero decidió restarle importancia teniendo cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse.

De acuerdo Agente Sharpe – respondió Bennett poniéndose de pie – Ahora puedo entregarles entonces los contratos que usted y su prometida deben leer y presentar firmados el día de la boda.

Gracias director Bennett – Ava tomo las carpetas – Director Hunter – Ava inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto y luego se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

La veremos en la boda Agente Sharpe – escuchó la voz de Rip a sus espaldas.

Ava ingreso a su oficina una hora después, al salir de la oficina de Bennett había decidido que definitivamente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para calmar sus nervios y dejar que la ansiedad dejara su cuerpo, sin saber bien como había llegado se encontró en un parque repleto de niños y lo que asumió eran sus madres o niñeras, todos riendo y jugando sin una preocupación en el mundo, Ava no pudo evitar sonreír frente a la imagen. 

Agente Sharpe – la saludo Gary mientras le entregaba varias carpetas y un latte – No tiene reuniones el día de hoy, y la fecha límite de entrega de estos reportes y presupuestos es para este miércoles.

De acuerdo – respondió Ava mientras tomaba asiento depositando las carpetas sobre su escritorio y encendía su computadora – Cierra la puerta y toma asiento Gary – agrego segundos después.

Gary la miró con curiosidad, pero de inmediato hizo lo que se le había ordenado.

Primero que nada, Gary, debes saber que eres la primera persona a la que voy a decirle esto – comenzó inspirando profundamente – como tal espero tu mayor discreción, dentro y fuera de esta oficina – Gary asintió.

¿Encontró esposa? – pregunto entusiasmado.

Así es – Ava no puedo evitar sonreír al decirlo, intentando de inmediato controlar sus emociones – Es Sara – dijo después de unos segundos.

¿La Capitana Lance? – preguntó el agente – No ella no ha llamado hoy y no hemos tenido reportes de ningún tipo de incidente con las leyendas – agregó confundido.

No Gary – Ava se apresuró a corregirlo – Mi futura esposa, es Sara.

¡¿Sara Lance?! – exclamó el agente comprendiendo finalmente.

¡Gary silencio! – lo reprendió Ava – Las paredes en las oficinas tienen oídos, ya lo sabes.

Lo siento – se disculpó el agente – No entiendo, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

De hecho – Ava suspiro – Sara se ofreció, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Al menos la conozco, conocemos lo que nuestros trabajos implican, prefiero pasar un año de mi vida con alguien que me conoce a salir en busca de una completa desconocida a la que tendré que mentirle durante al menos 365 días.

Tiene sentido – comentó el agente segundos después - ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Este viernes – respondió Ava mientras examinaba las carpetas que Bennett le había entregado – Estos son los contratos que Sara y yo debemos entregar firmados ese día.

¿Tuvieron alguna objeción a que la Capitana Lance sea su prometida?

No saben quién es mi prometida – aclaro Ava – Por eso es importante que tu mantengas la boca cerrada Gary – le recordó la agente – supuse que podrían tener algún tipo de objeción porque podrían crearse conflictos de interés, pero ellos me dejaron en claro que podía elegir cualquier mujer para casarme, sin restricción alguna, y eso es exactamente lo que hice.

Excelente jugada Agente Sharpe – respondió Gary sonriendo - ¿Ya sabe que va a usar para la boda?

No – respondió Ava, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello – Tendré que hablar con Sara al respecto.

Bueno, puedo organizar la fiesta y encargarme de los anillos y demás si quiere – se ofreció el agente.

Yo me encargare de los anillos – dijo Ava sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma – Si puedes encargarte del resto voy a agradecértelo Gary, solo seremos nosotros, las leyendas y los directores, hablaré con Sara en caso de que quiera invitar a alguien más, pero por lo pronto solo seremos nosotros.

De acuerdo Agente Sharpe, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

Gracias Gary – agradeció la agente.

Minutos después de que Gary hubiera salido de su oficina Ava comenzaba a enviar un mensaje de texto a Sara.

“Tengo los contratos, puedes pasar a retirarlos por mi oficina o puedo llevártelos”

“Pasare a buscarlo en la tarde” llego la respuesta casi inmediata.

“De acuerdo”

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto y haciendo los contratos y todo pensamiento sobre la boda a un lado, Ava se puso a trabajar en los reportes y presupuestos que debía entregar el miércoles. Así paso también la hora del almuerzo, interrumpida solo por Gary que ingreso a su oficina a llevarle la comida, ninguno de los dos había entablado una conversación y Ava lo agradecía.

Hey Aves – la saludo Sara horas después mientras salía de un portal que Ava definitivamente no había odio abrirse – Lo siento, no quise asustarte – se disculpó la capitana al ver que la agente saltaba sobresaltada de su asiento.

No, está bien – respondió Ava de inmediato – Lo siento, estaba tan concentrada en estos reportes que no te oí.

Debería prestarle más atención a su prometida Agente Sharpe – agrego Sara con una sonrisa satisfecha, provocando que Ava también sonriera - ¿Entonces, los contratos?

Si, por supuesto – comenzó a buscar en medio de la cantidad de carpetas que se encontraban desparramadas sobre su escritorio – Aquí esta – dijo finalmente entregándole una a Sara – Tenemos que entregarlas firmadas este viernes.

De acuerdo – asintió Sara mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Ya la leíste?

No, estuve bastante ocupada hoy, probablemente la revise esta noche – observó que Sara examinaba la carpeta distraídamente – Sara quiero que la leas con detenimiento antes de firmar ¿de acuerdo? – la rubia asintió despreocupada – Sara – Ava cambio el tono de su voz obligando a la capitana a hacer contacto visual – Mira, quiero que la leas con cuidado, no quiero que haya sorpresas o que tengamos que cumplir algún tipo de extraña condición durante el casamiento que hayamos pasado por alto ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo – respondió la rubia – Mira confía en mí, voy a leerla con cuidado, pinky promise.

¿Pinky promise? – pregunto Ava confundida observando que Sara estiraba el dedo pequeño de su mano hacia ella.

Es una promesa que se hace cuando eres pequeño, no puedes romperla – aseguro - ¿Pinky promise? – volvió a preguntar.

Pinky promise – aseguró Ava enlazando su dedo pequeño con el Sara mientras reía – Por cierto, Gary se ofreció a encargarse de organizar la boda, ¿tienes a alguien más que quieras invitar además de las leyendas?

Nadie más – Ava no pudo evitar notar el tono de voz de la rubia – Desearía que mi padre y Laurel pudieran estar, pero las cosas son como son – dijo poniéndose de pie, Ava reconoció el gesto como lo que era, una clara señal de que la capitana no estaba dispuesta a continuar hablando del asunto.

De acuerdo – asintió la agente – Entonces, ¿nos vemos el miércoles para hablar con tu equipo?

Si, el miércoles – respondió la rubia – Nos vemos Aves – se despidió mientras abría el portal.

Cuídate Sara – respondió la agente mientras observaba a la capitana desaparecer con el portal. Ava no podía comprender del todo la necesidad de Sara de que su familia estuviera con ella el día de su boda, su propia madre estaba viva y Ava no la había querido presente, sin embargo Sara había crecido con una familia que la amaba y a la que extrañaba todos los días de su vida, Ava no podía entenderlo del todo pero podía empatizar con la rubia, deseo que la vida de Sara hubiera sido más fácil, que no estuviera plagada de dolor y muerte a cada paso del camino, sin embargo, como la rubia había dicho, las cosas son como son y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decir que el anuncio con las Leyendas había salido bien, no sería mentir, pero tampoco sería la completa verdad. 

Ese día Sara había reunido al equipo completo en la sala, todos se sorprendieron al ver tambien a Ava parada allí.

Hola Ava – Zari fue la primera en saludarla, la agente había establecido una buena relación con ella desde el principio, Ava le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras murmuraba un hola.

Agente Sharpe – la saludo el resto del equipo, Ava sonrió mientras no dejaba de apretar sus manos de forma nerviosa.

Los he llamado aquí porque Ava y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer – comenzó Sara.

Agente Sharpe no fue nuestra culpa que el anacronismo de nivel 2 pasara a un nivel 12 ayer, lo juro es solo que – comenzó a hablar Nate.

Nate, cierra la boca – le ordeno Sara de inmediato – No los reuní para hablar de trabajo – aclaró la rubia.

Capitana ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Charlie tomando un paso hacia adelante – No van a despedirte ¿Verdad?

¿Despedir a Sara? Eso es imposible, ella es la mejor capitana de – comenzó a defenderla Ray.

Silencio – Sara volvió a ordenarles – Lo que estoy intentando decir – volvió a comenzar, pero al parecer las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, sin querer observo a Ava casi pidiéndole, implorándole ayuda.

Sara y yo vamos a casarnos – Ava lo dijo de forma rápida y directa, Sara le dedico una pequeña sonrisa agradecida – Este viernes – agregó, al ver que las leyendas aún permanecían en silencio.

¿Es una broma verdad? – preguntó Nate acercándose a Sara - ¿Sara?

No es una broma Nate – aclaró Sara finalmente encontrando su voz – Ava y yo vamos a casarnos – al observar que la agente continuaba apretando de forma nerviosa sus manos, la capitana decidió entrelazar sus dedos al tiempo que le daba un pequeño apretón – Este viernes.

Algunos minutos más pasaron, Ava podía sentir la ansiedad que poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar en su cuerpo y provocaba que sus latidos se aceleraran, deseando nada más que salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse sola en la seguridad de su oficina, sin embargo, Sara aun mantenía sus dedos entrelazados, por lo que salir corriendo no era una opción a menos que quisiera arrastrar a la capitana con ella.

Felicitaciones – Ava levantó la mirada sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Zari se acercaba con una sonrisa genuina a ambas – Bienvenida a la familia Ava – agregó estrechando a la agente en un firme abrazo, Ava jamás lo admitiría, pero por un instante sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas sin derramar.

Gracias Zari – respondió sinceramente, Sara observaba la interacción sonriendo mientras ella recibía felicitaciones del resto del equipo.

Nate, un poco más cordial, estrecho su mano con la de Ava en un firme apretón, Charlie exclamó feliz que tendrían una fiesta, por lo bajo se escuchó murmurar a Mick que al menos tendrían una barra libre, Ray por su lado y sorprendiendo a todos, no dudo en abrazar a Ava levantándola del suelo ante la mirada atónita del equipo.

Por fin, ya no podía aguantar la forma en que se miraban sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada – comentó felizmente mientras tambien abrazaba a Sara, las rubias se miraron uno a la otra desconcertadas.

Pasado el shock inicial cada una de las rubias fue arrastrada por separado, Ava se encontraba conversando con Zari y Ray mientras Sara hablaba con Charlie, Nate y Mick.

¿Necesitas ayuda en la organización? – pregunto Zari genuinamente.

Gary se está encargando de la organización – respondió Ava – Puedo decirle que converse con ustedes si quieren.

Por supuesto Ava – Ray la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía casi estar conteniéndose de abrazarla otra vez - ¿Qué hay de los invitados?

Solo Gary de mi parte – respondió Ava sin poder evitar la mirada que Zari y Ray intercambiaron – No tengo hermanas o hermanos, mi padre está muerto y no veo a mi madre hace años.

Bueno – Zari tomo su mano dándole un nuevo apretón – Ahora tienes una nueva familia aquí – la morocha sonrió felizmente, aunque sus ojos estaban brillando, Ava creyó que tal vez por eso Zari le había caído bien desde el principio, la morocha comprendía a la perfección lo que era estar sola en el mundo y lo que implicaba establecer nuevos lazos emocionales.

Gracias Zari – Ava devolvió el apretón de la morocha.

Bueno, mi prometida y yo necesitamos hablar sobre algunas cosas – anunció Sara mientras se acercaba caminando hacia Ava sonriendo – Así que niños, dejen a su madre y a su nueva madre – el equipo soltó una carcajada – solas unos momentos – la capitana entrelazo sus dedos con los de la agente mientras comenzaba a guiarla hacia su habitación.

Me comunicare con Gary de inmediato Ava – comentó Ray mientras se alejaban.

Gracias Ray – Ava le dedicó una sonrisa al equipo mientras giraba para mirar a Sara, que a su vez la estaba observando con una sonrisa radiante plasmada en su rostro.

Al ingresar en la habitación de la capitana, Sara dejo ir lentamente la mano de Ava mientras tomaba la carpeta que contenía el contrato.

¿Lo leíste? – preguntó la agente mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

Si – respondió afirmativamente la capitana – Ya lo firme – agregó mientras le entregaba la carpeta.

¿Ya lo firmaste? – pregunto Ava sorprendida por un momento – Sara espera – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿Estas segura de hacer esto?

¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntarme lo mismo? – pregunto algo ofendida la rubia – Acabamos de anunciárselo a mi equipo Ava, por supuesto que estoy segura.

Lo siento es solo que – Ava volvió a tomar asiento – No puedo evitar sentir que te estoy obligando a hacer mucho más que solo firmar un contrato.

¿A qué te refieres? – Sara tomó asiento a su lado, comenzando a dibujar círculos en la espalda de la agente.

Tendremos que dormir juntas, todos los días – respondió Ava suspirando – Acabamos de mentirle a tu equipo Sara, ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubran la verdad? ¿Acaso no van a pensar que los traicionaste al ocultarles todo esto?

Ava, leí el contrato, leí que debemos compartir habitación – le aseguro Sara – En cuanto a mi equipo, mira no me siento cómoda mintiéndoles, pero ¿Por qué iban a enterarse que esto es una mentira? Las decisiones que tomamos son solo nuestras, no tenemos que darle explicaciones a nadie más.

Siento que de alguna forma estoy robando tu consentimiento – admitió finalmente Ava levantando la mirada y observando a Sara – No quiero que hagas nada con lo que no te sientas completamente cómoda Sara, el contrato es más explícito de lo que pensaba, no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras.

Hey – Sara acarició suavemente la mejilla de la rubia – estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, estoy dando mi consentimiento, no me estas ocultando nada y no me estas obligando a hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?

Ava pensó que sus neuronas habían entrado en cortocircuito por algunos segundos, ¿Cómo el simple hecho de que Sara posara su mano sobre su mejilla podía provocarle tantas cosas?

De acuerdo – respondió finalmente, Sara sonrió y Ava no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, por último la capitana colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la agente, dándole una última caricia a su mejilla y poniéndose de pie.

Creo que tal vez deberíamos hablar un poco de las muestras de cariño en público – dijo Sara de repente mientras nerviosamente pretendía quitar pelusas inexistentes de una de sus almohadas.

El tema a discutir sorprendió a Ava, quien de inmediato sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

Ya sabes – agregó la capitana al ver que la rubia no respondía – Se supone que estamos enamoradas, no puedes ponerte tensa y nerviosa cada vez que tomo una de tus manos o algo por el estilo.

Lo sé – respondió la agente sabiendo que Sara tenía razón – Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener contacto físico de esa forma – explico Ava siendo lo más honesta posible – Pero voy a tratar de mejorar.

De acuerdo – acordó Sara – Entonces, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar la mudanza?

Ava agradeció de inmediato el cambio de tema, se suponía que Sara iba a mudarse a su departamento el día siguiente, comenzaron a trabajar en silencio mientras colocaban ordenadamente las pertenencias de la rubia en distintas cajas.

Por cierto – rompió el silencio Ava - ¿Qué vas a usar para la boda?

Sorpresa – respondió Sara con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo – respondió Ava riendo – ¿puedes decirme al menos que color piensas usar?

Crema – la capitana pensó unos segundos – Champagne, blanco, alguno de esos.

¿Vestido? – volvió a preguntar Ava intentando conseguir una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Ya quisieras saber – respondió Sara riendo nuevamente, Ava agito la cabeza sonriendo – Una asesina no revela sus secretos.

No eres una asesina – corrigió Ava recordando la conversación que habían tenido durante una de sus cenas.

Lo soy y no hay nada que tú, o alguien más pueda hacer para cambiarlo – reprocho Sara.

Sara – la agente se acercó a la rubia tomando uno de sus hombros y obligándola a establecer contacto visual – En todo caso eres una ex asesina reformada – ambas rieron frente a eso, pero Ava sabía que Sara lo decía en serio, aún seguía viéndose a sí misma como nada más que una persona entrenada por la liga de asesinos para matar, Ava pensó, no por primera vez que ojalá la rubia pudiera verse cómo ella la veía.

Ojalá pudieras verte como yo te veo – dijo de repente sin registrar que las palabras se habían emitido de su propia boca.

¿y cómo me ves? – pregunto Sara mirándola intensamente.

Ava no supo que responder, claramente no podía decir lo que estaba en su mente en ese momento, decidió dedicarle una sonrisa a la rubia y continuar ordenando sus pertenencias preparándolas para la mudanza, el silencio entre ellas por primera vez se tornó algo incomodo, hasta que Ava quiso abrir uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado de la cama de la rubia.

¡No! – grito de repente la capitana, apareciendo al lado de la agente en segundos e impidiendo que la abriera – Yo me encargo de eso – agregó mientras un rubor se esparcía rápidamente por sus mejillas.

De acuerdo – respondió Ava confundida, observando a la rubia con las mejillas encendidas de una forma que nunca había visto.

Pasadas unas horas más decidieron despedirse, acordando que llevarían las cajas al departamento de Ava al día siguiente por la tarde.

Nos vemos mañana, Aves – la saludo Sara mientras la rubia abría el portal.

Hasta mañana Sara – Ava sonrió mientras el portal se cerraba, juraría a cualquiera que le preguntara que el hecho de que Sara la llamara “Aves” no le provocaba nada, nada en absoluto.


	6. Chapter 6

Ese día jueves la agente tenía el día libre, ni siquiera había tenido que pedírselo a sus superiores, al despertarse temprano en la mañana y mientras chequeaba sus emails Ava recibió la noticia de Gary, informándole que ambos directores le habían pedido que la agente se tomara el día libre, y que además también tendría una semana libre luego del casamiento, Ava suspiro, no quería una semana libre luego del casamiento, nada de esto era real, ¿acaso se suponía que tendrían una luna de miel? Sin embargo, Ava razonó que esto debía parecer un casamiento real para cualquier otra persona, tomarse una semana libre luego de la boda era lo razonable, aunque no le gustara.

Una vez que supo que tendría el día libre Ava se relajó un poco, desayunando con tiempo y respondiendo algunos emails que tenía atrasados, además Gary le había arreglado una cita con una modista dentro de pocas horas para que pudiera ajustar las medidas del vestido que había elegido para usar el día siguiente, por un momento había considerado utilizar un traje, sin embargo recordó que usaba traje todos los días de su vida en la oficina, podía permitirse usar un vestido el día de su boda, fuera real o no.

Al llegar a la boutique de vestidos de novia en donde se suponía que encontraría a la modista, la agente se sorprendió al ver un rostro familiar mirando las vidrieras. 

¿Zari? – pregunto la rubia mientras removía los lentes de sol de su rostro - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundida.

Hable con Gary, me dijo que hoy tenías la cita para probarte el traje de novia – respondió la morocha despreocupadamente – Nadie debería hacer esto sola – agregó después de unos segundos, sonriendo.

Gracias – respondió Ava devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente la modista apareció llevando en una de sus manos la percha que contenía el vestido que Ava había elegido.

Ava, pasa por aquí por favor – le indico mientras la guiaba hacia uno de los vestuarios, Ava se puso de pie mientras observaba a Zari guiñándole un ojo y levantando sus pulgares.

Minutos después la rubia abría la puerta y ayudada por la modista se paraba frente a un espejo que era casi tan alto como ella misma, tal vez más.

¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Ava nerviosamente – Aún hay que ajustar algunas cosas, pero – comenzó mientras se observaba detenidamente en el espejo.

Creo que luces perfecta – la interrumpió Zari poniéndose de pie – Es perfecto – agrego tocando suavemente la tela del vestido.

¿Crees que a Sara le agrade? – pregunto la rubia.

Creo que a Sara solo le va a interesar que tu estés presente ese día Ava – respondió Zari dándole un pequeño apretó – Y creo que probablemente va a perder el habla durante algunos minutos al verte – ambas rieron.

Ava se observó detenidamente, contenta con su elección, estaba usando un vestido color crema, la falda era lisa y caía suavemente, una enagua pequeña se encontraba debajo de la falda, dándole una pequeña altura y una mejor caída, la cola no media más de cincuenta centímetros y el acabado era en forma de tablas separadas, por otro lado la parte superior consistía en un corsette con un pequeño escote, un cinturón cubierto de perlas se encontraba resaltando su cintura, y por encima del corsette una capa de encaje daba la ilusión de darle cobertura hasta los hombros, dejando al descubierto sus clavículas y brazos, el cinturón además tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras y al observarlo con detenimiento Zari vio que coincidían con el color de ojos de Sara, sin embargo decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

Luces hermosa – le aseguro - ¿Sabes que vas a hacer con tu pelo?

Un recogido supongo – contestó Ava mientras la modista le acercaba algunos apliques para el cabello, la rubia había decidido no usar un velo.

Un recogido es la opción correcta – asintió Zari.

Minutos después la modista comenzaba a medir el vestido mientras le indicaba a Ava los ajustes de último momento que tendrían que hacer y asegurándole que todo estaría listo para esa noche. Después de acordar el horario de envió y algunos últimos detalles ambas dejaron la boutique, decidiendo que podían merendar en uno de los tantos restaurants que decoraban la avenida en la que se encontraban.

Por otro lado, y casi al otro lado de la ciudad, Sara se encontraba probando su propio vestido junto a Charlie, la rubia estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que había esperado, observándose finalmente en el espejo y criticando detalles que en realidad nadie veía más que ella. Sara también había elegido usar un vestido, descartando casi de inmediato la idea de utilizar un traje, y aunque no se lo confesaría a nadie, había decidido utilizarlo pensando que eso habría hecho muy feliz a su padre, claro, si aún estuviera vivo. Su vestido también era color crema, sin embargo, a diferencia del de Ava, no había enagua debajo de la falda, la parte superior consistía en un agudo escote que llegaba casi hasta su cintura, cubierto a cada lado de delicado encaje, con tiras finas que se ajustaban delicadamente sobre sus hombros, a continuación, su cintura se resaltaba por lo ajustado de la falda, que caía suavemente a sus pies con apenas un pequeño vuelo.

Te ves perfecta Sara – comentó Charlie poniéndose de pie – Deja de buscar detalles el vestido esta perfecto – agregó quitando las manos de la rubia que se empeñaban en buscar errores inexistentes.

Sara se observó nuevamente detenidamente en el espejo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sus manos temblaban un poco.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Charlie después de unos segundos - ¿En verdad no te agrada? – pregunto confundida.

¿Crees que le agrade a Ava? – pregunto dudosa mientras observaba el escote del vestido, tal vez era un poco demasiado.

No creo que a la Agente Sharpe vaya a importarle demasiado lo que tengas puesto, siempre y cuando estés parada a su lado mañana – Sara sonrió – Además te ves hermosa, el vestido es perfecto, créeme.

De acuerdo – suspiro Sara, nunca hubiera imaginado que podría ponerse tan nerviosa por una simple prueba de vestido – De acuerdo – volvió a repetir en voz alta, más para si misma que para cualquiera de las otras personas que se encontrara en la habitación.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Horas después Ava se encontraba en su departamento, ordenando algunas de sus pertenencias, haciendo lugar para las pertenencias de Sara, esta vez la apertura del portal no la tomó por sorpresa.

Hola – saludo Ava sonriendo mientras Sara atravesaba el portal cargando algunas de las cajas, sin darse cuenta la agente se había acercado saludando a la capitana con un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento yo no – comenzó a disculparse al percatarse de su acción.

Ava, está bien – la tranquilizó Sara de inmediato - ¿Puedes ayudarme a traer el resto? – pregunto cambiando de tema y restándole importancia al gesto de la rubia.

Por supuesto – Ava sonrió y de inmediato atravesó el portal cargando algunas de las cajas, después de algunas idas y vueltas más, y alrededor de diez cajas después, Sara cerraba el portal.

Lo siento, sé que son muchas cosas – comento la capitana señalando las cajas.

Ahora esta es tu casa tambien, no tienes que disculparte – la tranquilizó la agente – Vamos estuve haciendo lugar en la habitación – agrego, teniendo cuidado de no decir “mi habitación”, Sara le indico cuales eran las cajas que contenían su ropa y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

La capitana nunca había estado en la habitación de la rubia hasta ese momento, una cama bastante amplia se encontraba en el medio de la misma, un respaldo color gris topo descansaba detrás de la cama y contra la pared, la cama estaba perfectamente ordenada, un acolchado en color crema con colores que coincidían con los del respaldo y las almohadas se encontraba cubriéndola, una mesa de luz se encontraba a cada lado de la cama, con un velador descansando sobre cada una de ellas, a los lados derecho e izquierdo y empotrados contra la pared se encontraban varias repisas cubiertas de libros, Sara no pudo evitar notar que obviamente Ava había estado ordenando sus libros dejando algunos estantes libres para que ella pudiera acomodar los suyos, inmediatamente frente a la cama se encontraba una cómoda con varios cajones, y sobre ella un Smart tv de al menos 36 pulgadas, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba un amplio ventanal que por el momento se encontraba cubierto por pesadas cortinas color crema, de un tono más oscuro comparándolo con el color de la pintura que cubría las paredes, además del lado izquierdo había otra larga cómoda con más cajones y un amplio espejo iluminado y colgado por encima de ella y sobre la pared, del lado izquierdo además había un armario con al menos tres puertas en el que Sara pudo vislumbrar colgados algunos de los trajes que la agente usaba diariamente, a los pies de la cama descansaba un baúl color café.

Desocupe esta cómoda para ti – comentó Ava señalando la que se encontraba del lado derecho – Y obviamente espacio aquí – indico abriendo las puertas del armario – Podemos cambiar lo que tú quieras – agrego apresuradamente mientras comenzaba a apretar sus manos de forma nerviosa, un habito que Sara le había visto hacer más de una vez – No lo sé, podríamos cambiar el color de las paredes y los cubrecamas si quieres, también podríamos – Ava comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

Aves – la interrumpió Sara tomando sus manos entre las suyas – No hace falta que cambiemos nada, es perfecta – la tranquilizo Sara mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Quiero que sientas que este es tu espacio también – respondió Ava – Quiero que estés cómoda aquí, así que si quieres cambiar algo, solo dímelo.

Podríamos pintar las paredes de color rojo – comentó la capitana soltando las manos de la agente.

Si claro – respondió Ava segundos después – si es lo que quieres – agrego.

Ava estoy bromeando – aclaró la rubia – Mira si quiero cambiar algo te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo -respondió Ava.

Pasaron algunas horas acomodando la ropa de Sara en cada uno de los cajones.

Creo que tu deberías ordenar esto – dijo de repente Ava con las mejillas encendidas, poniéndose de pie y entregando una de las cajas.

Sara la observo confundida por algunos segundos hasta que observo lo que había dentro de la caja que la agente le había entregado, era la caja que contenía su ropa interior, la capitana no pudo evitar reír por la timidez de Ava.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, ambas decidieron que podían terminar de ordenar el resto, más que nada libros y armas, el fin de semana. Ava no tenía ganas de cocinar esa noche, por lo que acordaron ordenar comida china, claramente las dos estaban nerviosas por lo que el día de mañana traería, la cena transcurrió en silencio mientras miraban las noticias.

Bueno, creo que debo irme – comentó Sara mientras terminaba de limpiar – Las novias deben dormir separadas el día antes de la boda – agrego riendo.

Si, claro – respondió Ava – Espera, tengo algo para ti – dijo de repente mientras subía a su habitación y buscaba lo que había comprado en una joyería esa misma tarde, Sara la espero con curiosidad mientras volvía a tomar asiento, la agente volvió a bajar las escaleras mientras intentaba controlar los nervios que la invadían, al volver junto a la capitana esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que la rubia devolvió de inmediato – Se que ya hablamos sobre esto pero – comenzó mientras revelaba una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color negro - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto apresuradamente.

Sara por su parte estaba bastante sorprendida, no esperaba ese gesto y menos de parte de Ava, la agente estaba sonriendo y Sara podía ver que estaba nerviosa por el pequeño temblor que se observaba en sus manos. La capitana observo entonces el anillo, se trataba de una banda fina de oro con una pequeña piedra de color aguamarina en el centro, era delicado y simple, perfecto.

Aves, claro que si – respondió después de unos segundos que a la agente le parecieron más bien una eternidad, sin pensarlo la capitana estrecho a la rubia entre sus brazos, Ava tardo un poco en reaccionar pero al hacerlo inmediatamente rodeo la cintura de Sara con sus brazos e inhalo el leve olor a vainilla que desprendía su pelo - ¿Quieres que – comenzó a hablar Sara cuando se separaron señalando el anillo.

No, yo lo haré – respondió la agente tomando el anillo y la mano de la capitana delicadamente, con cuidado deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular de la rubia, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Gracias Aves – Sara observo durante algunos segundos el anillo resplandecer sobre su mano, a continuación, tomo las manos de Ava entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos, ambas sonrieron – Bueno, creo que debo irme, tenemos un largo día por delante.

Por supuesto – respondió Ava.

Sara se apartó un poco mientras abría el portal que la llevaría a su habitación.

Te veré mañana Aves – se despidió Sara, esta vez abrazando a la rubia durante largos minutos, Ava no dudo en reaccionar esta vez, inmediatamente rodeando a Sara con sus brazos.

Que descanses Sara – susurro mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, esta vez fue Ava quien vio a la capitana sonrojarse de inmediato.

Después de sonreírse mutuamente, Sara finalmente desapareció a través del portal, inmediatamente Ava agacho la cabeza tomándola entre sus manos.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ava? – dijo en voz alta mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, la rubia no podía evitar lo que sentía por Sara, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo, además ¿cómo se suponía que se mantendría alejada de ella si ahora iban a casarse y a vivir juntas? – Eres un desastre – se dijo a si misma mientras subía las escaleras y comenzaba a prepararse para dormir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viernes amaneció soleado, después de tantos días de lluvia el clima había mejorado justo a tiempo, Ava había decidido no ponerse alarmas la noche anterior, sabiendo que necesitaba dormir y descansar para afrontar el día, habían acordado que la boda se llevaría a cabo al atardecer, Gary se había encargado de alquilar un pequeño salón donde la recepción y la fiesta se llevarían a cabo. Mientras bostezaba y se estiraba en la cama, Ava observo que pasaban de las diez de la mañana, sin embargo, al agudizar su oído escucho ruidos provenientes de la planta baja, sigilosamente se puso de pie y tomo el arma que se encontraba resguardada en una caja de seguridad. Bajando con cuidado la escalera Ava arribo a la cocina, una persona se encontraba de pie allí, bailando al ritmo de la música que se estaba emitiendo desde un celular.

¿Zari? – pregunto confundida Ava bajando su arma.

¡Ava! – exclamó la morocha observando el arma de la rubia, quien la aparto de inmediato mientras se acercaba a la mesada – Lo siento, no quise asustarte – se disculpó mientras apagaba una de las hornallas.

Yo lo siento – comentó Ava observando su arma – No esperaba a nadie aquí.

Bueno, no quería que estuvieras sola hoy – comento Zari despreocupadamente – Aquí tienes – agrego mientras le entregaba a Ava una taza de café recién hecho.

Gracias – respondió la rubia agradeciendo el gesto.

Y aquí tienes – agregó segundos después la morocha entregándole un plato que contenía pancakes y varios tipos de frutas cortados en trozos pequeños – No queremos que te desmayes en el altar – comentó riendo, Ava no pudo evitar reír también.

Ambas se sentaron a desayunar, el plato de pancakes de Zari definitivamente más cargado que el suyo, Ava no entendía como la morocha podía ingerir tanta comida, nada nutricional por cierto, y mantener su figura, buena genética pensó.

Entonces – Zari rompió el silencio – Me quedaré contigo hasta el almuerzo, antes del mediodía deberían estar entregando tu vestido – comentó mientras miraba su celular, donde al parecer tenía armada una pequeña lista – Luego del almuerzo te dejaré para que puedas dormir un poco más, bañarte y demás, mientras tú haces eso yo me encargaré de mi propio vestido y demás, alrededor de las cinco regresare para ayudarte con tu vestido, peinado y maquillaje, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó mientras probaba otro bocado de pancakes.

De acuerdo – respondió Ava algo confundida - ¿Quién está ayudando a Sara? – pregunto de repente preocupada.

No te preocupes – la tranquilizó la morocha – Charlie está con ella – Ava asintió - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto después de algunos minutos.

Nerviosa – respondió Ava de inmediato – No creo que pueda comer demasiado hoy – agregó.

De acuerdo, solo intenta comer un poco – concedió Zari. 

Después de comentar algunos detalles más sobre la boda y los horarios ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Sabes – comentó la morocha de repente rompiendo el silencio – Creo que fui la que menos se sorprendió con esto del casamiento – continuo – es decir, obviamente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero creo que habría que estar ciego para no ver lo que Sara siente por ti – Ava por poco se ahoga con un trozo de pancake – La he escuchado hablar sobre ti durante semanas – continuo sin percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de Ava – Claro, al principio era más que nada para quejarse de tu actitud con nosotros – ambas rieron – pero con el tiempo, solo hablaba de lo mucho que te respetaba, de lo bien que hacías tu trabajo y del tipo de persona que eres, de alguna forma ella sabía que había más sobre ti que lo que dejabas a la vista, y en más de una ocasión, cuando ambas habíamos bebido de más estoy bastante segura de que la escuche hablar sobre tus ojos y tu sonrisa- ambas volvieron a reír – Obviamente no puedes decirle que te dije nada de esto, Sara me mataría.

Lo prometo – comentó Ava mientras bebía más café.

Antes de que alguna pudiera darse cuenta el mediodía había llegado, el timbre de su departamento sonaba indicándole que su vestido había llegado. Después de recibirlo y en compañía de Zari, Ava preparó un almuerzo liviano para ambas, mientras comentaban sobre lo que el resto de los integrantes del equipo utilizaría para la boda.

Bueno – comento Zari mientras Ava se ponía de pie para comenzar a limpiar un poco – Voy a dejarte ahora, intenta dormir un poco Ava, relájate, no quieres lucir nerviosa en las fotos de tu propia boda – ambas rieron – Volveré en la tarde para ayudar a prepararte.

Gracias Zari – agradeció Ava estrechando por unos segundos a la morocha entre sus brazos.

Nos vemos más tarde – Zari le guiño un ojo mientras desparecía a través del portal que acababa de abrir.

Inmediatamente Ava tomó asiento, descansando sus codos sobre la mesada y sosteniendo su cabeza entre las palmas de su mano, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Zari le había comentado ¿acaso era posible que Sara tuviera sentimientos hacia ella? Ava sacudió la cabeza negativamente, si ese fuera el caso Sara le habría dicho algo ¿o no? Los sentimientos complicaban las cosas, Ava tenía muy en claro eso, si ambas tenían sentimientos por la otra ¿Por qué ninguna de las dos había dicho nada? ¿Y ahora estaban a punto de casarse? Ava suspiro poniéndose de pie, no veía el punto de seguir pensando en eso ahora, tenía un par de horas para la boda. Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama e intentando vaciar su mente de todo tipo de pensamientos y preocupaciones finalmente se quedó dormida.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar la tarde Sara era un manojo de nervios, constantemente chequeando el horario, como si fuera a llegar tarde a su propia boda, aun cuando faltaban varias horas para que la misma ocurriera. Las leyendas intentaban mantenerse alejados de su camino, ocupándose de sus propios preparativos.

¿Sara? – Zari ingreso a la habitación de la capitana luego de golpear, la rubia estaba sentada sobre la cama con la espalda rígida y sus manos descansando sobre su rodillas - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la morocha algo preocupada.

¿Qué estoy haciendo Zari? – pregunto la rubia en voz alta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez levantando el tono de voz.

Sara tranquila – Zari sabía que tocar a Sara en ese momento no era buena idea, con lo que se conformó sentándose a su lado y hablando con voz tranquilizadora – Es normal estar nerviosa – agregó después de unos segundos – pero puedo asegurarte de que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, todo está perfectamente organizado, lo único por lo que debes preocuparte es estar a tiempo – Sara suspiro temblorosamente mientras limpiaba disimuladamente algunas de las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos – Ava también está nerviosa – agregó – pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, ustedes son perfectas una para la otra, cualquiera que tenga ojos y un poco de sentido común puede darse cuenta.

¿Eso crees? – preguntó Sara en voz baja.

Por supuesto que sí, nunca tuve dudas de que ustedes terminarían juntas, la cuestión no era si iban a terminar juntas o no, más bien cuándo iban a decidirse hacerlo – Zari sonrió – He visto cientos de veces la forma en que Ava te mira y la forma en que tú la miras a ella, estoy muy segura de que serán felices juntas – Sara no pudo evitar sonreír – Ahora intenta dormir un poco, Charlie vendrá a despertarte en algunas horas - luego de abrazar durante algunos minutos a la capitana Zari finalmente salió de la habitación.

Sara no pudo evitar que alunas lagrimas más escaparan de sus ojos y recorrieran su rostro, deseando que pudiera decirle la verdad a Zari, a quien consideraba su hermana menor, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, al menos por el momento. Decidiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso Sara se recostó en su cama y después de varias vueltas finalmente se quedó dormida.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente había llegado la hora de la ceremonia, mediante mensajes de texto ambas habían decidido que Ava seria quien esperaría en el altar mientras Sara seria quien caminara hacia ella. Antes de que pudieran pensarlo dos veces, Sara se encontraba caminando del brazo de Ray, Ava levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa radiante apareciera en su rostro, una igual se reflejaba en el rostro de Sara. Ray sonrió al entregarle la mano de Sara a la agente mientras disimuladamente se secaba algunas lágrimas.

Te ves hermosa Aves – susurro la rubia mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la agente.

Tu luces perfecta Sara – susurro Ava mientras tambien besaba la mejilla de la rubia, segundos después ambas observaban al juez que comenzaba a hablar. 

Puede besar a la novia – Ava pareció salir de su estupor al oír esas palabras, ambas giraron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban a los ojos, Sara fue quien tomo el primer paso, rodeando el cuello de la agente con sus brazos mientras Ava rodeaba la cintura de la capitana con los suyos, sin embargo ambas acercaron sus rostros al mismo tiempo, Ava no dejo de observar los ojos de Sara mientras se acercaba, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de la rubia, ambas cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y Ava de inmediato noto que Sara estaba sonriendo mientras se besaban, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su propio rostro. El beso no duro más que unos segundos, sin embargo, la agente no pudo evitar notar las mariposas que parecían estar revoloteando en su estómago y el calor que recorrió su cuerpo entero al unir sus labios con los de la rubia. Sara por su parte, no pudo evitar deslizar sus brazos desde el cuello de la agente hacia su cintura, apretándola suavemente sin dejar de sonreír, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido durante esos segundos. Sin embargo, un estallido de aplausos las llevo de vuelta a la realidad, se separaron lentamente y casi de inmediato entrelazaron sus dedos, se miraron mutuamente sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia los invitados que esperaban ansiosos para felicitarlas. Gary fue el primero en hacerlo, abrazando a Ava con tanta fuerza que la agente pensó por unos segundos que su suministro de oxigeno había sido cortado. 

Minutos después las rubias caminaban con sus manos aun unidas hacia lo que sería la fiesta. Zari caminaba sonriente detrás de ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo de hoy es un poco mas corto que el resto, pero empieza el slow burn propiamente dicho :)

A decir verdad, Ava había disfrutado más de la fiesta de lo que había esperado, y al parecer también lo había hecho Sara, a juzgar por la sonrisa que pareció no abandonar su rostro en toda la noche. Pasada la medianoche y ya cansadas de pasar varias horas de pie, ambas decidieron que era hora de retirarse.

Al atravesar el portal hacia la que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en su habitación, lo primero que ambas hicieron fue quitarse los zapatos.

Estaban matándome – comentó Ava mientras tomaba asiento sobre la cama y masajeaba sus pies.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no usaba algo tan alto – admitió Sara, ambas rieron - ¿Cómo la pasaste? – pregunto la rubia después de unos segundos, sorprendiendo a la agente.

La verdad la pase muy bien – respondió Ava sinceramente – creo que hace bastante tiempo no me divertía tanto – agregó sonriendo - ¿Tu?

Hace bastante tiempo no me sentía así de feliz – respondió la capitana, sin embargo al darse cuenta de la palabra que había utilizado para describir sus emociones de inmediato la expresión en su rostro cambió, se endureció de alguna forma - ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – agrego mientras daba media vuelta señalando el cierre que se extendía desde el espacio entre sus hombros hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

Ava sintió sus mejillas encenderse de inmediato y agradeció que Sara no pudiera verla, por supuesto que tendrían que pedirse ayuda para sacarse los vestidos, después de todo Charlie había ayudado a la capitana con el suyo y Zari se había encargado de ayudar a la agente.

Claro – respondió Ava después de algunos segundos y poniéndose de pie, suavemente hizo a un lado el cabello de la rubia que caía en cascadas brillantes sobre su espalda y lentamente deslizó el cierre hasta una altura en la que Sara pudiera encargarse de tomarlo luego.

Gracias – comentó Sara dando media vuelta - ¿Quieres que – pregunto señalando el vestido de Ava.

Si, claro – la agente dio medio vuelta de inmediato para ocultar que nuevamente sus mejillas se estaban ruborizando, Ava casi no podía entender lo que le sucedía, se reprochó estar comportándose como una niña en secundaria, segundos después y mientras la capitana deslizaba el cierre hacia abajo sintió desvanecerse la presión que había estado sintiendo sobre sus costillas la mitad de la noche – Gracias – Sara asintió y luego comenzó a buscar su pijama en uno de sus cajones.

Ava por su lado espero pacientemente que Sara terminara de cambiarse en el baño, probablemente también estaría quitándose el maquillaje y haciendo cualquier otra cosa que su rutina involucrara, la agente tomó esos minutos en los que estuvo sola para respirar profundamente e intentar calmar los nervios que empezaban a apoderarse de cuerpo al pensar que en segundos estaría compartiendo la cama nada más y nada menos que con Sara Lance, sin embargo, detrás de esos nervios se encontraba otro sentimiento que requería su atención pero que la rubia no se dignaba a reconocer.

Todo tuyo – comentó Sara distraídamente mientras salía con el vestido en una de sus manos, Ava solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie e ingresaba al cuarto de baño.

Sara aprovecho para colgar el vestido en una de las perchas vacías que había en lo que ahora era considerado “su lado del armario” y acomodar los zapatos de ambas, segundos después permanecía parada en medio de la habitación sin saber cuál se suponía que era “el lado de Ava” en la cama que ahora compartirían.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la agente al salir mientras comenzaba a colgar su propio vestido al observar a Sara parada en medio de la habitación.

No sé cuál es tu lado – respondió la rubia señalando la cama.

¿Cuál prefieres? – pregunto Ava, sabiendo perfectamente que Sara elegiría el lado que daba directamente a la puerta, lo que hacía más fácil detectar cualquier tipo de amenaza externa, lo sabía porque ese era el lado en el que ella había dormido durante los últimos cinco años.

La puerta – respondió Sara de inmediato, aunque luego frunció el ceño – Pero si ese es tu lado puedo tomar el otro no quiero imponer

Sara – la interrumpió la rubia colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la capitana – No estas imponiendo nada, yo me estoy ofreciendo, además voy a sentirme más segura con una ex asesina durmiendo a mi lado y vigilando la puerta – agrego sonriendo, haciendo que Sara también lo hiciera.

De acuerdo – concedió la capitana mientras caminaba hacia lo que al parecer ahora era “su lado de la cama” y depositando sus pertenencias sobre la mesa de luz que allí se encontraba, Ava por su lado se encargó de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta antes de caminar hacia el otro lado.

Buenas noches Aves – susurro Sara en medio de la oscuridad mientras Ava se recostaba y cubría con las mantas.

Buenas noches Sara – respondió Ava cerrando los ojos.

De más está decir que ninguna durmió demasiado esa noche, ambas demasiado preocupadas por lo que podría ocurrir si movían sus cuerpos de las posiciones originales con las que se habían acostado, Ava sin quererlo tenía el cuerpo prácticamente rígido sobre la cama, consciente hasta del movimiento de su diafragma con cada inspiración, Sara por su lado se encontraba de espaldas a la agente, mirando la puerta y cuidando que sus piernas no se deslizaran hacia el otro lado de la cama. Sin embargo, en algún punto durante la noche al parecer ambas se habían movido, Ava despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, por unos instantes acercándose al calor que se encontraba a su lado, una vez que hubo despertado lo suficiente y su cerebro fue capaz de procesar a quien pertenecía ese calor, la rubia abrió los ojos de repente. Claramente, durante la noche, ambas se habían deslizado hacia el medio de la cama, la espalda de Sara se encontraba haciendo contacto con el pecho de la rubia, una de las manos de Ava rodeaba la cintura de la capitana, la agente no pudo evitar sonreír al observar a Sara dormir tan plácidamente, su rostro nunca se había visto tan relajado, sin embargo la agente no podía lidiar en ese momento con las emociones que empezaban a navegar por su mente, con cuidado levantó la mano que se encontraba rodeando a la rubia y poco a poco se fue alejando, antes de retirarse de la habitación, se encargó de cubrir bien a la capitana con las mantas, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y luego finalmente descendió las escaleras para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Sara obviamente había despertado en el momento en que la respiración de Ava se había modificado, pero al igual que la agente, no estaba preparada para lidiar con las preguntas y las incomodidades que vendrían, además ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿Pedir disculpas por haberse movido dormida? La capitana se encargó de pretender que continuaba dormida mientras la agente salía de la habitación, y cuando escucho finalmente cerrarse la puerta dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Dando media vuelta estiró sus brazos mirando al techo, esto iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que había creído en un principio. Dándose algunos minutos más para despertar y tranquilizarse, Sara finalmente se puso de pie e ingreso en el cuarto de baño.

Buenos días – saludo la capitana al llegar a la cocina donde el aroma a café la invadió de inmediato.

Buen día – saludo Ava dando media vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro – Aquí tienes – agregó mientras le entregaba una taza de café humeante a la rubia – Crema y azúcar – dijo mientras le acercaba los respectivos elementos a Sara.

Gracias – comentó la rubia mientras bebía un sorbo, agradeciendo el gesto, aunque prefería el café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar - ¿Qué estás preparando? – preguntó al observar que Ava ajustaba las hornallas.

Pancakes de avena – respondió mientras le entregaba uno de los platos – Espero que te guste, no sabía qué es lo que normalmente desayunas – añadió después de unos segundos.

Esto es perfecto – respondió Sara con una sonrisa – En general solo tomo café y avena, pero podría acostumbrarme a esto – añadió.

De acuerdo – asintió Ava.

Aves sé que dije que soy un desastre en la cocina, pero puedo preparar mi propio desayuno la próxima vez – comentó Sara mientras masticaba – Prometo no arruinarla.

Quería hacerlo – respondió la agente mientras finalmente apagaba las hornallas y tomaba asiento frente a la rubia – Además aun no estoy segura de confiarte mi cocina – ambas rieron.

Ava no había prestado atención hasta entonces, pero al observar a Sara se dio cuenta que esa era probablemente la primera vez en la que la veía “tan natural”, la rubia tenía el rostro limpio sin ningún rastro de maquillaje, el pelo recogido desordenadamente a lo alto de su cabeza, algunos mechones de cabello dorado adornando su rostro, y aún llevaba puesto su pijama debajo de una bata, Ava no pudo evitar pensar que nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

¿Aves? – preguntó Sara de repente tocando una de sus manos.

Lo siento – se disculpó mientras sacudía su cabeza - ¿Qué decías?

Te pregunte que querías hacer hoy – respondió sonriendo Sara – a menos que tengas trabajo que hacer entonces

No tengo trabajo – mintió Ava, en realidad sí lo tenía, pero decidió que definitivamente podía esperar – Tengo la semana libre – aclaró después de unos segundos.

Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un Ikea o algo así para comprar algunas cosas para la casa – comentó Sara mientras bebía más café – Además me gustaría visitar el centro de la ciudad, han pasado años desde que estuve en Starling city con tiempo para visitar algunos lugares.

De acuerdo – asintió Ava – Mañana domingo podríamos salir a almorzar – agrego sin pensarlo – Si es que quieres.

Por supuesto – respondió Sara de inmediato.

Entonces, ¿sabes que quieres comprar? – pregunto Ava mientras comenzaban a limpiar los restos del desayuno.

La verdad, no – respondió honestamente – Tal vez termine sin comprar nada – agregó suspirando – es solo que han pasado tantos años desde que he hecho algo remotamente normal, creo que extraño un poco ir de compras, caminar sin destino por un centro comercial.

Lo entiendo – asintió la agente.

Pasado el mediodía y después de almorzar se dirigían al centro comercial, mientras Ava manejaba, Sara observaba distraídamente el paisaje, su pelo suelto bailaba con el viento y Ava no pudo evitar sonreír al observarla.

Regresaron a su casa pasadas las seis de la tarde, al final habían pasado gran parte de la tarde simplemente caminando alrededor del centro comercial, Sara comprando una bata nueva y cosas de higiene, a pesar de la insistencia de Ava para que la rubia comprara algo de decoración que la ayudara a sentirse más cómoda, sin embargo, Sara no vio nada que particularmente le llamara la atención. Mientras la capitana tomaba una ducha, la agente próximamente directora, aprovecho para chequear sus emails, en uno de ellos los directores Bennett y Hunter le enviaban sus felicitaciones y le confirmaban que los contratos firmados que Sara y ella les habían entregado la noche anterior se encontraban en orden, además le indicaban que el lunes de la próxima semana se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia en la que asumiría su nuevo cargo. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un mes desde el casamiento y tres semanas desde la promoción de Ava, la pareja había establecido ya una rutina y cada día se sentían más cómodas una con la otra. Por las mañanas, generalmente Ava, que era la que despertaba primero, se encargaba de preparar el desayuno para ambas, conversaban sobre lo que les esperaba durante el resto del día y acordaban un horario aproximado en el que regresarían, después de eso Sara abría un portal que la llevaba directamente al puente de la Waverider o a su habitación, mientras Ava manejaba hasta su oficina. La rubia gracias a su promoción había conseguido una oficina más grande, con mucha más privacidad que la anterior, y a pesar de que le habían ofrecido un asistente nuevo, la directora había insistido en continuar trabajando con Gary. Generalmente Sara almorzaba junto a las Leyendas, no queriendo que la dinámica del grupo se viera alterada como resultado de su casamiento, Ava almorzaba sola o con Gary mientras intercambiaba mensajes de texto con su esposa. Finalmente, por la noche, solían cocinar juntas y hablar del día que habían tenido, al acostarse miraban Netflix o no, dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo que Ava tuviera acumulado. Para sorpresa de ambas se habían adaptado rápidamente a su nueva vida, sin embargo, ninguna había mencionado que continuaban despertando una al lado de la otra, muchas veces Ava abrazando a Sara por detrás, y muchas otras Sara recostada sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, también se habían vuelto más íntimos los contactos entre ellas, solían caminar con sus manos entrelazadas, mirar películas en el sofá con Sara recostada sobre las piernas de Ava mientras la agente acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la capitana. Ninguna de las dos había mencionado nada sobre eso, todo había ocurrido naturalmente y con el paso del tiempo, y aunque Ava cada vez estaba más segura de lo que sentía por la capitana aún no se animaba a admitirlo, sin saber que en ese mismo momento los mismos pensamientos se encontraban dando vueltas en la mente de la capitana.


	8. Chapter 8

El paso de la semana finalmente había dado lugar al día viernes y Ava esperaba con ansias el fin de semana, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta incluso bajo tortura, deseaba pasar tiempo con Sara y rogaba para que finalmente pudieran tomar un respiro después de la semana ajetreada que habían tenido, los anacronismos parecían multiplicarse de forma exponencial y apenas se habían visto, Sara pasando varias noches en la Waverider después de misiones que duraban mucho mas de lo esperado. Decidiendo que después de la semana que había tenido podía permitirse irse a casa más temprano comenzó a recoger sus cosas del escritorio mientras chequeaba los ingredientes que necesitaría comprar para la cena de esa noche. 

Después de pasar una hora haciendo compras Ava finalmente descendía de su auto y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, en realidad la casa que compartía con su esposa, cargada de bolsas, balanceando todo en una mano mientras con la otra buscaba la llave en su bolsillo, la directora finalmente logro abrir la puerta, depositando algunas cosas sobre la mesada y ordenando el resto en la heladera chequeando mentalmente tener todo lo necesario, Ava comenzó a deshacer el rodete en el que llevaba recogido su cabello ese día mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con Sara, pensando únicamente en la ducha caliente que la esperaba. 

¿Sara? – se sorprendió la directora al encontrar a la capitana acostada sobre la cama, una de sus manos reposaba sobre su vientre y la otra, Ava no pudo evitar notar, se aferraba con fuerza a una de las mantas.

Hey Aves- la voz de la rubia sonaba débil, como si el simple hecho de hablar le costara un gran esfuerzo.

¿Que sucede? ¿Estas herida? – pregunto de inmediato la directora arrodillándose al lado de la cama y colocando su mano sobre la mano de Sara que descansaba sobre su vientre.

No – respondió de inmediato – Estoy bien.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto incrédula la rubia – Sara abre los ojos – le pidió suavemente – Sara – repitió viendo que la rubia no daba indicaciones de responder a su pedido.

Hey – suspiro Sara abriendo finalmente los ojos, que como Ava esperaba estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Sara dime que sucede – pidió Ava mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la mano de la rubia y con la otra acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

No es nada – respondió la capitana mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Sara, por favor – suplico Ava mientras su nivel de preocupación crecía – Estas sintiendo dolor, puedo verlo en tu rostro, por favor dime que ocurre.

Es mi periodo – respondió Sara algunos minutos después suspirando.

¿Tu periodo? – pregunto Ava confundida.

Desde que salí del pozo de Lázaro mis periodos son demasiado intensos – explico débilmente – Parece que mi cuerpo intenta recordarme que sigo viva causándome dolor – continúo riendo huecamente.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunto Ava aun sosteniendo la mano de Sara con la suya y acariciando su rostro, algunas gotas de transpiración podían verse en la frente de la rubia.

No quería preocuparte – respondió Sara simplemente.

Espera – la directora pensó durante algunos segundos – ¿Es por esto que hay dos días al mes en el que las leyendas no trabajan? – pregunto recordando que desde que había comenzado a estudiar al equipo siempre había al menos dos días al mes en el que las leyendas no resolvían anacronismos ni respondían o emitían comunicaciones.

Si – Sara volvió a abrir los ojos observando a la rubia – En general los primeros dos días son los peores, solo resolvemos anacronismos si hay una urgencia y si las leyendas pueden manejarse sin mí.

¿Por qué no lo informaste? – pregunto la directora pensando en la cantidad de veces que los agentes, e incluso muchas veces ella misma, se habían quejado de que las leyendas solían tener más días libres que el resto.

No quería que pensaran que soy débil – respondió la rubia cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

¿Sara Lance débil? – Ava dejo escapar una carcajada – Sara eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, nadie creería que eres débil solo por esto – Sara sonrió levemente - ¿Necesitas ir a un hospital? – pregunto al ver que el rostro de la rubia se transformaba en una mueca de dolor y apretaba con mas fuerza la manta en su mano.

No – respondió la capitana – Puedo manejarlo – agrego.

Sara – Ava suspiro - ¿Del 1 al 10 en cuanto esta tu dolor?

6 – respondió la capitana.

De acuerdo dijiste 6 así que asumo que en realidad estas en un 8 tal vez 9 – luego coloco su mano sobre la frente de la rubia – Creo que tienes fiebre – dijo mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Comiste algo hoy? – pregunto mientras comenzaba a buscar antifebriles y antiinflamatorios en el botiquín del cuarto de baño – Espera, ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí? – pregunto de repente recordando que había dejado a Sara dormir un poco mas ese día mientras ella se dirigía a la oficina.

Nunca me fui – respondió la rubia.

Has estado con este nivel de dolor desde las 7 de la mañana ¿y no pensaste en llamarme? – pregunto algo enojada – No has comido nada en todo el día, has estado así durante todo el día, no tomaste ningún medicamento ¿y no se te ocurre llamarme? – sin quererlo había levantado el tono de su voz mientras regresaba a la habitación.

No quería preocuparte – respondió la capitana.

¡¿No querías preocuparme?! – Ava exclamo – Sara soy tu esposa, se supone que ambas tenemos que cuidarnos, no quiero ni pensar en qué hubiese pasado si hoy no hubiera dejado la oficina más temprano.

No quería que tuvieras que dejar el trabajo para tener que cuidarme.

No me importa mi maldito trabajo – respondió Ava arrodillándose una vez mas al lado de la rubia – Me importa que puedas confiar en mi y pedir mi ayuda cuando la necesitas, me importa que estés bien – la directora observo sorprendida que algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la capitana - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con preocupación.

Nada – Sara se limpió el rostro – Ha paso un largo tiempo desde que alguien me ha cuidado o se ha preocupado por mi de esta forma – agrego la capitana al notar el silencio de parte de Ava – Laurel solía cuidarme cuando me sentía mal – continuo mientras lagrimas nuevas empapaban su rostro – Lo siento – agrego algo avergonzada.

Nunca te disculpes por llorar en frente mío Sara – replico Ava – Verte llorar no me hace pensar menos de ti, todo lo contrario, creo que eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco y unas cuantas lagrimas o dolores menstruales no me harán cambiar de opinión – poniéndose de pie deposito un beso, que duro mas tiempo del apropiado sobre la frente de la rubia – Iré a preparar algo para cenar porque no puedes tomar los medicamentos con el estómago vacío.

Aves – Sara la detuvo tomando su mano antes de que pudiera dejar la habitación – Gracias – murmuro.

No tienes que agradecerme Sara – Ava deposito un beso sobre los nudillos de la rubia y luego dejo la habitación.

Mientras descendía las escaleras, Ava no pudo evitar pensar en que algo probablemente estaba haciendo mal como para que Sara decidiera no contarle sobre esto, la directora sabia, siempre supo, que sus habilidades sociales eran limitadas y que la comunicación le resultaba difícil, de cierto modo le dolía no ser una persona mas abierta y que pudiera comunicar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de forma sencilla, en lugar de los laberintos que solían formarse en su mente, evaluando cada posible escenario y cada resultado, provocando que siempre fuera una persona reservada y mas callada que el resto. Sin embargo, no quería eso para su relación con Sara, quería que ambas pudieran comunicarse y confiar en la otra sin importar que. Con esos pensamientos en mente comenzó a preparar la cena, algo completamente diferente a lo que tenia pensado, pero eso ya no importaba, pensando que seguramente Sara no tendría demasiado apetito y que no querría algo muy pesado, comenzó a preparar una sopa con bastantes vegetales para ambas y un flan para mas tarde de forma que Sara pudiera comer al menos algo semisólido.

Una hora más tarde Ava regresaba a la habitación llevando una bandeja con los platos para ambas y un vaso de agua para cada una, depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz de Sara noto que la capitana se había quedado dormida, y a pesar de que deseaba dejarla de descansar sabia que la rubia necesitaba comer algo para poder tomar los medicamentos.

Sara – susurro para no sobresaltarla – Sara despierta – repitió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia, aun húmedas porque al parecer había estado llorando antes de quedarse dormida – Sara la cena esta lista.

¿Aves? – la capitana abrió los ojos lentamente – Lo siento, me quede dormida – se disculpo mientras intentaba incorporarse, Ava de inmediato la ayudo a sentarse mientras acomodaba las almohadas detrás de su espalda – Gracias – susurro mientras tomaba la bandeja que la directora depositaba sobre sus piernas.

Supuse que no tenias demasiado apetito, pero puedo cocinar algo diferente si quieres – comento Ava mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia y tomaba su plato.

Esto es perfecto – respondió Sara sonriendo.

Bueno, tienes que terminarlo para poder tomar los medicamentos – comento Ava mientras observaba su plato. 

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sara mientras Ava regresaba a la habitación esta vez cargando una porción de flan para cada una.

¿A que te refieres? – la directora acomodo un poco mas las almohadas de Sara evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Vamos Aves, nunca estas tan callada y evitas mirarme – respondió Sara impidiendo que Ava se mueva de su lado y obligándola a sentarse a su lado moviendo un poco sus piernas – Mira si estas enojada porque no te llame, lo siento, en verdad no quise

No estoy enojada - la interrumpió Ava – Quiero disculparme.

¿Disculparte? – pregunto Sara confundida - ¿Por qué?

Mira se que no soy una persona fácil – respondió Ava finamente mirándola a los ojos – Se que me cuesta comunicarme y que no soy precisamente la persona mas abierta del mundo, siempre soy mas reservada y callada que el resto y lo siento si te hice sentir que tal vez no podías confiar en mi para contarme esto o cualquier otra cosa de la que desees hablar, pero no quiero que nuestra relación sea así, quiero que seas capaz de contarme lo que sea, y que puedas contar conmigo siempre, así que quiero disculparme y decirte que voy a intentar ser mejor.

Aves – Sara susurro y no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de Ava con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo e inhalando el olor a vainilla que desprendía su pelo, la directora por su parte abrazo la cintura de la rubia con fuerza – No cambiaria nada de ti ni de quien eres, para mi eres perfecta – susurro Sara cerca del oído de Ava abrazándola con más fuerza – No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. 

Pasaron abrazadas algunos minutos mas hasta que los pensamientos de Ava comenzaron a tornarse confusos, finalmente se alejo un poco aclarando su garganta.

Ahora come así puedes tomar los medicamentos y descansar – ordeno mientras le entregaba el plato con el postre a Sara.

Si directora – respondió la capitana, ambas rieron.

Finalmente, pasada aproximadamente una hora Sara tomo una dosis de antifebril y antiinflamatorio, Ava volvió a acomodar sus almohadas y la ayudo a recostarse, besando su frente y deseándole buenas noches, minutos después la respiración de Sara se relajaba y permanecía profundamente dormida. Ava la observo durante algunos segundos antes de comenzar a levantar los platos de la cena y el postre, llevándolos hacia la cocina y limpiando todo mientras su mente divagaba con lo bien que se sentía tener a Sara entre sus brazos. 

La mañana siguiente Ava despertó incluso antes de que alarma sonara, observo con cuidado el rostro de Sara, este ya no se encontraba contraído con una mueca de dolor como el día anterior, el rostro de la capitana había recuperado algo de color y sus manos se encontraban relajadas, ninguna aferraba con fuerza alguna de las mantas. Recostándose sobre su espalda Ava cerro los ojos durante algunos minutos, intentando procesar lo que ambas habían dicho el día anterior, la capitana sabia que estaba navegando aguas peligrosas cada vez que se acercaba mas a Sara, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo, Sara era como un imán que la atraía constantemente por mucha, o siendo sincera, poca resistencia que la directora pusiera. Poniéndose de pie y luego de pasar por el cuarto del baño deposito un beso sobre la frente de la rubia y bajo las escaleras para preparar el desayuno.

Buen día – la saludo Sara una media hora después mientras Ava regresaba a la habitación.

Buen día – respondió Ava depositando la bandeja sobre las piernas de Sara y sin percatarse dejando un beso en su frente - ¿Cómo te sientes? La fiebre parece haberse ido – comento de inmediato al percatarse de lo que había hecho.

Un poco mejor – su rostro aun lucia algo cansado, pero definitivamente mejor que el día anterior.

Me alegro – respondió la directora honestamente sonriendo – No quise prepararte café porque no te haría bien con los medicamentos – explico mientras tomaba la bandeja de las piernas de Sara y la colocaba sobre las suyas, entregándole a la rubia una taza de té – Y espero que tengas apetito para los pancakes.

Gracias Aves – Sara le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba su desayuno – No tienes que quedarte conmigo si tienes planes para hoy – agrego luego de unos minutos.

Mi plan para este fin de semana era pasar tiempo contigo Sara – respondió Ava de inmediato, observando con sorpresa que la rubia se ruborizaba – Así que, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

¿Puedes prepararme un baño mas tarde? – preguntó Sara algunos segundos después mientras masticaba un bocado de pancake.

Por supuesto.

Una hora después Ava ayudaba a caminar a Sara hacia el cuarto del baño, luego de que la capitana admitiera que el dolor de cintura y cadera no le iban a permitir hacerlo. Ava se había encargado de llenar la bañera, agregando unas cuantas sales y liquido para espuma, el cuarto de baño estaba envuelto en olor a vainilla y el vapor inundaba la habitación.  
Avísame cuando estés lista y volveré para ayudarte a volver a la cama – comento mientras dejaba a Sara para que la rubia pudiera desvestirse en paz, la capitana asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le daba un nuevo beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Ambas pasaron el resto del día en la cama, variando entre mirar series y películas, aunque Sara se quedo dormida durante varias de ellas. El domingo siguiente y con Sara sintiéndose mucho mejor decidieron caminar tranquilamente por el parque que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de su casa, sus manos entrelazadas, ambas con sonrisas en sus rostros, sintiéndose más felices que nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

Unos tres meses después, en uno de los domingos en que se encontraban caminando por el centro de Starling city y mientras se dirigían de vuelta al auto, Sara se detuvo de repente aun sosteniendo la mano de Ava entre las suyas.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ava observando el rostro de su esposa.

¿Crees que podemos ir a otro lado?

Claro Sara – respondió la agente confundida dándole un pequeño apretón - ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Al cementerio – respondió la capitana después de unos segundos.

De acuerdo – la rubia asintió sin decir nada más, simplemente volvió a darle un suave apretón a la mano de su esposa mientras retomaban el movimiento.

El cementerio de Starling city ocupaba varias manzanas en un sitio bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, al bajar del auto Sara sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse, casi como un acto reflejo entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ava mientras la guiaba. Después de unos quince minutos finalmente se detuvo frente a dos tumbas, su rostro ensombrecido.

Voy a darte un poco de espacio – dijo Ava de repente dándole un pequeño apretón y un beso en la mejilla mientras se alejaba dándole privacidad a la rubia.

Sara tomo asiento frente a las dos tumbas, sin dejar de observar los nombres grabados en las lapidas, su padre y su hermana, las personas que más había amado en su vida descansaban allí, uno al lado del otro. La rubia no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al pensar en ellos, en la vida que podrían haber tenido, en todo lo que les esperaba por delante, deseo que pudieran estar allí para ver la vida que ella llevaba ahora, ya no era una rebelde sin causa, la hija que vivía metiéndose en problemas y no se preocupaba por nadie más que por sí misma, sin saber bien como se había convertido en una persona de confianza, a la que las personas acudían en busca de ayuda, se había convertido en una líder excepcional y en alguien de quien podía sentirse orgullosa, después de tantos años de no sentir más que remordimiento y odio por la persona en la que se había convertido, finalmente veía la luz en su camino. Sara comenzó a hablar en voz alta, contándoles lo que hacía ahora, como se había convertido en una heroína que viajaba en el tiempo, Ava decidió alejarse un poco más para evitar oír algo de una conversación que claramente era privada. La capitana mientras tanto, comenzó a contarle a su padre que se había casado, sin dejar afuera detalles, y confesando que se sentía confundida respecto a Ava, respecto a lo que la rubia provocaba en ella y la felicidad que había sentido durante los últimos tres meses que no se equiparaba con ningún otro momento en su vida. No por primera vez, Sara deseo que Laurel estuviera viva, su hermana siempre había sido la voz de la razón y hubiera tenido las palabras justas para ese momento, pero las cosas eran lo que eran. Finalmente, y alrededor de dos horas después, Sara se puso de pie mientras secaba algunas de las lágrimas que aun recorrían su rostro, mirando hacia atrás observo que Ava se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, al parecer revisando su celular, sin embargo, de inmediato hizo contacto visual con la rubia y se puso de pie acercándose. Sin decir nada se acercó a las tumbas y dejo un ramo de flores en cada una, que había comprado sin que Sara se percatara, arrodillándose permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos y luego finalmente se puso de pie.

Gracias – comento Sara mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Podemos venir siempre que quieras Sara – respondió Ava mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la rubia, para su sorpresa escucho un pequeño sollozo escapar de los labios de su esposa y sin dudarlo la estrecho entre sus brazos, Sara escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Ava mientras rodeaba la cintura de esta con sus brazos. La directora no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se llenaran de lágrimas durante algunos instantes mientras el cuerpo de la rubia se sacudía contra el suyo. Pasaron varios minutos paradas allí, Ava acariciando suavemente la espalda de la capitana hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron. Sara levanto su rostro observando el de Ava, sus labios se separaron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, la directora observo que volvían a cerrarse y Sara esquivaba su mirada, sin pensarlo coloco dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de la rubia obligándola a establecer contacto visual y deposito un beso suave sobre la frente de la capitana, Sara dejo escapar algunas lágrimas más. Después de eso y en silencio finalmente regresaron al auto. Sara se mantuvo en silencio durante el viaje de vuelta, Ava tampoco sabía que decir por lo que tampoco emitió palabra.

Voy a darme una ducha -anuncio la capitana mientras ingresaban a su casa, Ava asintió y antes de que pudiera decir nada la rubia había desaparecido subiendo las escaleras.

La directora comenzó a cocinar mientras chequeaba alguno de sus emails, cuya cantidad no había hecho más que incrementarse con su ascenso, en más de una ocasión Ava se había sentido sobrepasada con la cantidad de papeleo que debía realizar, sumando las misiones de campo en las que solía asistir en modo de apoyo. Mientras dejaba la cena en el horno observo que Sara se encontraba ahora recostada en el sofá, su cabello aun húmedo debido a la ducha previa que se había dado, en silencio la directora subió las escaleras para darse una ducha e intentar despejar su mente, pensando que podría decir, cuáles eran las palabras justas que Sara podría necesitar oír en ese momento, sin embargo, minutos después y mientras se colocaba el pijama nada se le había ocurrido, Ava sabía que no era buena con las palabras, pero eso nunca le había molestado tanto hasta ahora. 

Sara, la cena esta lista – anuncio mientras, con cuidado, sacaba una bandeja del horno.

No tengo hambre – llego la respuesta del living.

Sara – Ava se había acercado hacia el sofá y observaba a la rubia – Tienes que comer algo.

No tengo hambre – repitió la capitana mientras se ponía de pie – Me voy a la cama.

Ava observo a su esposa subir las escaleras, sin saber que decir regreso a la cocina, y observando la cena se dio cuenta de que también ella había perdido el apetito. Minutos después se encontraba subiendo las escaleras e ingresando en la habitación que compartían, las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas, sin embargo, aun en la oscuridad Ava pudo vislumbrar el rostro surcado de lágrimas de la rubia.

Sara – comenzó Ava mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba a su lado – mira no soy buena con las palabras, ya hablamos de esto – se disculpó sin saber que más hacer – Dime que necesitas.

Durante varios minutos la habitación permaneció en silencio, Ava comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesta a descansar en el sofá cuando una voz la detuvo.

Aves – susurro Sara de repente - ¿Puedes acostarte conmigo? - Ava podría jurar que nunca había escuchado a la capitana usando ese tono de voz, y a decir verdad no deseaba volver a escucharlo, estaba cargado de dolor, de tristeza y perdida. 

Segundos después se deslizaba debajo de las sabanas, Sara se acercaba a ella descansando su rostro sobre el hombro de Ava, mientas la rubia rodeaba su cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Ava podía sentir la remera de su pijama humedecerse con las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Sara, sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba. La directora podía jurar que habían pasado al menos dos horas hasta que finalmente las lágrimas se detuvieron y al observar el rostro de la rubia que descansaba ahora sobre su pecho, Ava se dio cuenta de que Sara de hecho se había quedado dormida. Ava se tomó entonces el tiempo de recorrer delicadamente el rostro de la rubia, estaban tan cerca una de la otra que casi podía contar las pecas que ocupaban la totalidad de la pálida tez de la capitana. Fue en ese momento, con Sara descansando sobre su pecho y una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Ava, que la agente se animó a poner en palabras en su mente, lo que había estado sintiendo durante meses por la rubia que ahora dormía plácidamente sobre ella, Ava Sharpe estaba enamorada de Sara Lance, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. 

La mañana siguiente Ava preparo el desayuno para ambas, pero esta vez en lugar de esperar que la rubia se levantara para poder desayunar juntas, decidió dejarle una nota.  
“Sara tuve que irme temprano a la oficina, espero que tengas un buen día, nos vemos en la cena, Ava” escribió apresuradamente dejando el post it pegado en la cafetera para que Sara lo encontrara sin problemas. 

Obviamente, Ava estaba mintiendo, no tenía reuniones esa mañana e incluso si las tuviera, ella la directora de la oficina, podía modificarlas a su antojo, pero la rubia necesitaba salir de su casa. Después de pasar toda la noche con Sara descansando sobre su pecho, Ava sabía que necesitaba salir y tomar un poco de distancia, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser capaz de mirar a la rubia a los ojos ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada de ella? Sara vería a través de ella como si estuviera mirando un libro abierto y Ava aún no estaba preparada para ello. Al llegar a la oficina le ordeno a Gary que no la interrumpieran durante el resto del día, el sabia mejor que desobedecerla cuando su jefa usaba ese tono de voz, asintió apresuradamente y cerró las puertas al abandonar la oficina.

Al mediodía, mientras Ava corregía un informe que estaba bastante segura era interminable, su celular emitió un sonido indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

“Aves, ¿almorzamos?” preguntaba Sara, si bien la capitana solía almorzar junto a su equipo en la Waverider, en algunas ocasiones acompañaba a la directora durante sus almuerzos para que no estuviera sola.

“Sara, lo siento, estoy muy ocupada. Nos veremos para la cena, ¿de acuerdo”

“De acuerdo” llego de inmediato la respuesta.

Ava dejo el celular sobre su escritorio y comenzó a masajear sus sienes, por supuesto que odiaba mentirle a la rubia, pero ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? “Oh Sara, me alegro que te hayas casado conmigo, este me parece un buen momento para confesarte que estoy enamorada de ti” Ava sacudió la cabeza enojada consigo misma, no podía creer en el lio que se había metido y lo peor era que no podía pensar en una salida que no terminara con ambas heridas. Sin embargo, la directora sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con la capitana, vivían juntas, no podía seguir evitándola durante los meses que aún tenían por delante, y eso sin tener en cuenta que Sara se daría cuenta de inmediato que algo estaba ocurriendo. Ava sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía tomar distancia, todo entre ellas se había convertido en intimo demasiado rápido, más rápido de lo que su cerebro y su pensamiento podían procesar, tomar distancia era la mejor solución por el momento, aunque claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Obviamente Ava sabia que su plan para mantenerse alejada de Sara tenia unas cuantas fallas, la mas obvia era que Vivian juntas y por mas que ambas tuvieran sus respectivos trabajos eso no evitaba que tuvieran que compartir la cama al llegar la noche. La primera noche Ava dio la excusa de que tenia demasiado trabajo pendiente y necesitaba ponerse al día, dejando que Sara se fuera a la cama unas cuantas horas antes que ella y asegurándose que la capitana estuviera dormida antes de finalmente deslizarse bajo las sabanas y sucumbir al sueño.

“¿Vienes a cenar?” preguntaba mediante mensaje de texto Sara el día siguiente.

“Problemas en la oficina, no me esperes” respondió la directora intentado sofocar el golpe y que su respuesta no fuera tan cruel como sonaba. En realidad, el día en la oficina había estado completamente tranquilo, no había anacronismos que solucionar y la historia o la línea temporal no estaban en riesgo, Ava no había podido pensar en otra excusa.   
Pasadas las diez de la noche la directora finalmente ingresaba en su casa, para su sorpresa las luces del living y la cocina aún estaban encendidas.

Hola – la saludo Sara desde el sofá mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dirigirse a la cocina.

Hola – respondió Ava mientras dejaba su maletín y las llaves - ¿Qué haces despierta?

No quería que cenaras sola – la rubia se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera un gesto de lo más normal.

No tenias que esperarme Sara, te dije que volvería tarde – replico Ava sacudiendo la cabeza, esto no estaba funcionando.

Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo de todas formas – la capitana deslizo un plato de comida caliente hacia la rubia – Obviamente no cocine yo – aclaro de inmediato – le pedí a Gideon que lo hiciera.

Gracias – Ava comenzó a cenar mientras observaba a Sara servirse su propio plato y sentándose enfrente suyo.

Ambas cenaron en silencio, esta vez no era uno de esos silencios cómodos que Ava tanto había apreciado, esta vez el silencio estaba cargado de tensión y la directora no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, su ansiedad haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara y fuera cada vez mas consciente de incluso el mas mínimo de sus gestos.

Aves – Sara interrumpió el silencio después de unos cuantos minutos - ¿Está todo bien?

Todo está bien – respondió Ava de inmediato, demasiado rápido.

Mira siento lo del otro día – comenzó Sara suspirando, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos de ambas prácticamente en automático – reconozco que fue demasiado, incluso para mí, no quise ponerte incomoda.

Ava se quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos, mientras su cerebro intentaba comprender a que se estaba refiriendo la rubia, hasta que finalmente comprendió que se refería a lo que había ocurrido durante y después de la visita al cementerio.

No fue demasiado – se apresuró a responder – y tampoco me pusiste incomoda – agrego mientras se ponía de pie.

Entonces, ¿todo esta bien? – pregunto nuevamente la capitana mirando fijamente a los ojos de la directora, buscando en ellos la respuesta que esperaba.

Todo esta bien, lo prometo – respondió Ava tomando las manos de Sara entre las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos – Solo he estado ocupada con el trabajo.

De acuerdo – concedió la rubia dándole un apretón a las manos de Ava.

Voy a darme una ducha – agrego Ava sin saber que más decir, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sara la había rodeado con sus brazos.

No me gusta cenar o irme a la cama sin ti – murmuro en un tono tan bajo que por poco pasa desapercibido por la directora, pero sin embargo lo había oído.

Intentare no tener mas noches en la oficina – respondió en el mismo tono mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la rubia.

¿Pinky promise? – pregunto la capitana cediendo su mano.

Pinky promise – respondió Ava sin poder evitar sonreír mientras enlazaba su dedo pequeño con el de Sara – Necesito una ducha – dijo después de unos segundos, Sara finalmente la dejo ir.

“El plan era mantenerse alejada Ava” pensó la capitana mientras el agua caliente caia sobre su espalda, el plan se había ido al demonio más rápido de lo que había considerado, la verdad era que el hecho de pensar que podría herir a Sara o que la rubia pensara que sus emociones eran demasiado y que ella no era capaz de manejarlo provocaban que Ava se enojara mas consigo misma que otra cosa, Sara no era culpable de lo que la directora sentía.

Una media hora después y luego de haber secado su cabello Ava finalmente se deslizaba debajo de las sabanas, Sara pretendió estar dormida, dándole la espalda a Ava y sin inmutarse cuando esta se acostó en la cama, pero la directora sabia que no era así, suspirando profundamente apago la luz de su velador y finalmente cerro los ojos.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara lo había intentado, de verdad lo había hecho, pero claramente la cocina no era lo suyo. Después de algunos días más de tensión e incómodos silencios ella y Ava parecían estar volviendo a la normalidad, al menos la directora ya no utilizaba excusas patéticas para llegar tarde a la casa que compartían, o para acostarse luego de que Sara efectivamente estuviera dormida. La capitana había decidido ese día que cocinaría la cena, Ava se merecía que por lo menos lo intentara, y mas teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las veces era la directora quien se encargaba de cocinar para ambas, pero todo era un desastre. El pollo estaba quemado por fuera y aun crudo por dentro, el humo que había comenzado a salir del horno por poco activa la alarma contra incendios y Sara había tenido que subirse rápidamente a la mesada para disipar las nubes que amenazaban con alcanzar el detector, las papas estaban pasadas, tanto que se podría considerar que en realidad había querido hacer puré, al menos la tarta de chocolate parecía estar bien. Todo eso sin contar que había fuentes y bandejas sucias por todos lados, una fina capa de harina cubría la mesada y parte del suelo, y varias manchas de chocolate, provocadas por salpicaduras, adornaban algunos sectores de la cocina. Al observar el reloj Sara se dio cuenta de que tenia menos de media hora para limpiar todo antes de que Ava llegara del trabajo.

Maldita sea – murmuro por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a raspar las fuentes en un vano intento por deshacerse de las manchas negras que ahora las adornaban, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo oyó abrirse la puerta – Mira lo siento, prometo que dejare todo como nuevo y – al darse media vuelta observo que el rostro de Ava estaba diferente, una mueca de dolor se encontraba en el y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas - ¿Estas herida? – pregunto alarmada dejando el repasador sobre la mesada y acercándose de inmediato a la directora - ¿Aves? – pregunto en el momento justo en que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de la rubia.

No estoy herida – respondió la directora aclarándose la garganta – Estoy teniendo un mal episodio de migraña – continuo mientras dejaba su maletín y las llaves lentamente, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera moviéndose en cámara lenta.

De acuerdo – respondió Sara sin saber que más decir - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Necesito recostarme – respondió Ava entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Puedes por favor bajar las luces? – pregunto cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos – Fotosensibilidad – aclaro después de unos segundos.

Sara de inmediato se movió por toda la casa bajando la intensidad de las luces que se encontraban prendidas, olvidándose de la cena y el desastre de la cocina. Mientras tanto Ava había comenzado lentamente a subir las escaleras, Sara vio que la directora se tambaleaba un poco y no dudo en rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

¿Estas mareada? – pregunto en voz baja, Ava asintió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza – Ya casi llegamos.

Al llegar a la habitación Ava apresuradamente salió corriendo hacia el baño, segundos después se encontraba devolviendo el almuerzo que había consumido unas cuantas horas antes, Sara se apresuro a recogerle el pelo y dibujar círculos suavemente en su espalda, cuando Ava al parecer ya no tenia nada mas que vomitar la capitana le ato el pelo para que no cayera nuevamente su rostro y humedeció una toalla limpiando suavemente el rostro de la rubia, cuyo cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y algunas lagrimas mas se derramaban por su rostro, Ava le agradeció y segundos después y asegurándose de que la directora podía mantenerse en pie la dejo para que pudiera cepillarse los dientes y refrescarse.

Al salir del baño Sara se encargo de buscar uno de los pijamas de Ava, depositándolo sobre la cama mientras corría las cortinas de la habitación, dejándola casi en penumbras, y se encargaba de acomodar las almohadas que se encontraban sobre la cama para que la directora estuviera cómoda.

Ava finalmente salió del baño, Sara nunca la había visto tan pálida, se había recogido el pelo en un rodete desprolijo, y se aferraba a la puerta como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse. La capitana de inmediato se puso de pie y la ayudo a sentarse sobre la cama.

Déjame ayudarte – comento en voz baja al observar que al parecer incluso intentar desabrochar los botones de la camisa que la directora llevaba puesta le demandaban un gran esfuerzo. Ava no opuso resistencia, y eso de por si era un gran indicador de lo mal que se sentía. Sara se encargo de remover los zapatos, el pantalón y la camisa de la rubia, luego la ayudo a colocarse el pantalón del pijama y se dio media vuelta para permitir que Ava se sacara el corpiño y colocara la remera del pijama sobre su cuerpo.

¿Tienes alguna medicación? – pregunto mientras cubría a la directora con las sabanas - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al observar que Ava se cubría el ojo izquierdo con la mano y ejercía cierta presión sobre él.

Me agarra mucha presión en este ojo – respondió débilmente – Siento que el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza va a estallar.

¿Necesitas ir al hospital? – pregunto Sara preocupada.

No lo creo – murmuro – En el baño hay medicación, ¿Puedes traérmela? 

Sara se puso de pie y minutos después regresaba con la caja que Ava le había indicado y un vaso de agua.

¿Y ahora? – pregunto la capitana luego de que la rubia tragara la píldora, observando como Ava suspiraba profundamente y parecía hundirse aún más entre las sabanas.

Ahora solo queda esperar que esto me haga efecto – respondió aun presionando su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Aves, me dirías si necesitas ir al hospital, ¿verdad?

Lo prometo – respondió Ava mientras cerraba los ojos.

De acuerdo – Sara suspiro, deposito un beso en la frente de la rubia y se puso de pie – Te dejare descansar – Ava no respondió.

La capitana ocupo las siguientes dos horas en limpiar el desastre que había dejado en la cocina, y aunque estuviera mal, no pudo evitar pensar en lo aliviada que estaba por el hecho de que Ava ni siquiera lo hubiera visto. Al terminar todo estaba tan impecable como antes, excepto por el leve olor a quemado que aun permanecía en el ambiente. Sin hacer ruido volvió a subir las escaleras, al observar que Ava se había quedado dormida se dio una larga ducha.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto al salir, su pelo empapado y con pijamas limpios.

Un poco mejor – respondió Ava sin abrir los ojos.

¿Crees que puedas comer algo? – dijo mientras secaba su pelo con la toalla – Puedo hacerte un te si quieres.

Un te estaría bien – respondió la rubia abriendo finalmente los ojos, Sara asintió y volvió a dejar la habitación, solo para regresar minutos mas tarde con una taza de te humeante y unas cuantas galletitas de agua.

Te ayudaran con las náuseas – comento mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre las piernas de Ava, quien se había incorporado un poco en la cama.

Gracias – respondió la directora mientras tomaba una de las galletas.

De nada – respondió Sara mientras se deslizaba debajo de las sabanas.

Apuesto a que no creíste que tendrías que hacer esto cuando firmaste ese contrato – agrego Ava después de unos minutos mientras acercaba la taza de te a sus labios.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto la capitana confundida.

A que tendrías que estar trayéndome te a la cama o que tendrías que cuidar de mi – respondió la rubia despreocupadamente – Pero no te preocupes, dentro de unos meses firmaremos el divorcio y cada una podrá volver a su vida normal. 

Si claro – respondió Sara con tono neutral – Nuestra vida normal – agrego.

Ava noto de inmediato que claramente había dicho algo incorrecto, segundos antes Sara había estado relajada y totalmente abierta, la directora noto de inmediato que la rubia a su lado se tensionaba y podía sentir literalmente sus muros levantándose.

Sara no quise – agrego Ava suspirando.

Está bien – la interrumpió Sara – Firmaremos el divorcio y dejaremos toda esta farsa detrás nuestro, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quisiste decir?

Sara no – Ava intento razonar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Sara estaba saliendo de la cama, tomaba una almohada y unas cuantas mantas del armario - ¿Adónde vas?

Creo que será mejor que duerma en el sofá esta noche – respondió la rubia sin mirarla a los ojos – Probablemente te ayudara a recuperarte que duermas sin mi molestando a tu lado.

Segundos después la rubia salía a toda velocidad de la habitación, dejando a la directora arrepintiéndose de sus propias palabras.

La mañana siguiente Ava despertó sintiéndose mejor, aunque podía sentir el dolor de cabeza residual que siempre persistía luego de un ataque de migraña, esperando poder hablar con Sara bajo las escaleras, pero en su lugar encontró el sofá vacío. Al acercarse a la cafetera observo que había una nota, o mas bien un monosílabo, ya que lo único que decía era “anacronismo”. Suspirando Ava se sirvió una taza de café y tomo asiento deseando poder retirar lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

Ava le había enviado varios mensajes de texto, y voz, a Sara, preguntándole a qué hora volvería y si por favor podían hablar, sin embargo, no había recibido respuesta a ninguno de ellos. Cuando se acercaba la hora de salida recibió un mensaje, esperando que fuera la capitana, pero en su lugar observo sorprendida que provenía de Zari.

“Ava, tenemos un problema” con un suspiro la directora se preguntó en qué tipo de problema se podrían haber metido ahora las leyendas.

“Sara esta herida” el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Ava intentaba encontrarle sentido a las palabras que acaba de leer pero que su cerebro se negaba a procesar, al recuperar el movimiento en sus extremidades la directora se puso de pie de inmediato mientras abría un portal directamente a la medbay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ! Hoy publico un poco mas tarde pero se compensa con un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal, de a poco empezamos a acercarnos al final, espero que lo disfruten !

Ava no podía describir la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos con otra palabra que no fuera caos, Ray se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro, Zari a su lado hablándole suavemente a quien se encontraba en la camilla, Charlie estaba cubriendo una herida en su brazo izquierdo con la ayuda de Nate mientras Mick se encontraba a un lado observando la escena, de vez en cuando alcanzando el material que los demás le solicitaban. No fue hasta que Zari se hizo a un lado percatándose de su presencia que Ava observo que la persona que se encontraba en la camilla era Sara, por unos segundos permaneció inmóvil sin poder creer que la imagen que estaba viendo fuera verdadera.

Sara – susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se acercaba a la camilla en la cual descansaba la rubia y tomaba una de sus manos.

Hey Aves – la saludo la rubia casi sonriendo, obviamente estaba en el borde de la inconciencia.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Ava después de unos minutos cuando el sedante que Gideon le había administrado a la capitana finalmente hizo efecto y la rubia cerraba los ojos.

Fuimos emboscados – respondió Zari – Estábamos en medio de la guerra, un anacronismo había desviado el curso de la historia y la esclavitud no era erradicada de América, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, aun no sé cómo, pero uno de los soldados vio a Charlie – continuo Zari – al percatarse el resto comenzó a gritar que debía ser fusilada, Sara comenzó a pelear contra los que se encontraban más cerca mientras nosotros lidiábamos con el resto, cuando volví a mirar varios de ellos habían tomado prisionera a Charlie, no podía moverse, uno de ellos levanto su arma y lo siguiente que se

Sara salto enfrente mío – la interrumpió finalmente Charlie – ella, salto frente a mí y recibió la bala que iba a terminar con mi vida, lo siento Ava.

No es tu culpa – acoto de inmediato la directora, todos permanecían en silencio, al parecer la herida de Charlie había sido superficial ya que se encontraba de pie y solo unas cuantas gasas cubrían su brazo – Ray – agrego Ava después de unos segundos.

Tiene una fuerte contusión en la parte posterior de la cabeza – comenzó el científico sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que la directora necesitaba – Creemos que la golpearon con una de sus armas – Ava asintió mientras observaba los cabellos rubios de Sara que ahora estaban manchados de sangre – Fémur izquierdo fracturado – continuo hablando mientras observaba la información en su Tablet – Orificio de bala, entrada y salida, en su hombro derecho – la directora observo que este había sido cosido manualmente antes de que Zari lo cubriera con unas cuantas gasas, obviamente Gideon solo podía encargarse de heridas internas.

¿Gideon? – pregunto Ava sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Sara.

Directora Sharpe – comenzó la inteligencia artificial – la fractura de fémur estará corregida en unas horas, sin embargo la Capitana Lance probablemente tenga que hacer reposo durante unas dos semanas antes de poder utilizarla con normalidad, la entrada y salida de la bala fueron limpias, sin embargo como habrá observado esa herida fue cerrada manualmente y tendrá que sanar de la misma forma, la Capitana probablemente tenga que usar un cabestrillo por algunas semanas hasta asegurarse de que la bala no daño ningún musculo.

¿Qué hay de la herida en su cabeza? – preguntó Ava impaciente.

Traumatismo de cráneo – respondió Gideon – Varios golpes a la cabeza probablemente realizados con armas de fuego – Ava asintió – su presión intracraneana estaba bastante elevada, le administre a la Capitana Lance unos sedantes mientras la hinchazón cede, debería despertar en algunas horas.

Gracias Gideon – susurro Ava mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la mano de la rubia y luego giraba para observar al equipo que se encontraba allí - ¿Qué hay del anacronismo?

Aun no lo hemos resuelto, tuvimos que hacer una salida de emergencia después de que – Zari señalo la camilla y se quedó en silencio.

De acuerdo – comento Ava poniéndose de pie - ¿Creen que puedan volver? – todos asintieron, acto seguido Ava tomo su celular y se comunicó con Gary. Después de darle unas cuantas órdenes a su asistente, indicándole que dos equipos de apoyo se prepararan de inmediato para asistir a las leyendas Ava volvió a tomar asiento, las leyendas habían dejado la habitación para prepararse, la única presente era Zari.

Volveremos pronto Ava – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la rubia. 

Minutos después las leyendas volvían a la habitación para darle un último vistazo a su capitana.

Escuchen – Ava se puso de pie rompiendo el silencio – Quiero que arreglen este anacronismo y regresen lo más rápido posible – dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos – Los quiero de vuelta a todos sanos y salvos, no estoy dispuesta a decirle a Sara que un integrante de su equipo no ha vuelto. ¿Entendido?

Entendido – respondieron al unísono, para sorpresa de la directora incluido Mick.

Buena suerte Leyendas – agrego Ava, segundos después todos dejaban la habitación nuevamente y el silencio envolvía a la directora y a la capitana.

Fue entonces, estando sola, que finalmente Ava dejo caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, tomando con delicadeza la mano de Sara no pudo evitar observar el rostro de la capitana, la rubia estaba pálida como Ava no la había visto nunca, varios mechones de pelo se pegaban a su frente manchados de sangre, su traje estaba roto desde la altura del hombro hacia el pecho, obviamente ese había sido Ray en su apuro por chequear las heridas de Sara y coserlas de inmediato. Algunos minutos más pasaron hasta que Ava volvió a ponerse de pie, en busca de una toalla húmeda para luego comenzar a limpiar con cuidado la sangre que cubría la frente de Sara y salpicaba su rostro, a continuación hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho de la rubia, donde claramente la sangre que provenía de la herida en su hombro había hecho que tambien su mano derecha se manchara, a continuación Ava limpio la mano izquierda de la rubia, la mano con la que probablemente había intentado aplicar presión sobre la herida de bala. 

Una hora después las Leyendas regresaban, cargados de cansancio, pero con aire de victoria, todos chequearon el estado de Sara antes de regresar a sus habitaciones para descansar. Unas horas después Ava era despertada por un pequeño toque en su hombro.

Ava – la voz de Ray se filtró a través de su cerebro y la directora finalmente abrió los ojos.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mientras de inmediato observaba a Sara preocupada.

Nada, aun no hay cambios – respondió Ray tomando distancia – Te traje la cena – agrego mientras depositaba una bandeja sobre una de las mesas de la habitación. 

Gracias Ray – respondió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Cómo están todos? – pregunto mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Cansados, pero bien – el científico tomo asiento – Todos están descansando ahora.

De acuerdo – Ava probo un bocado del sándwich que Ray amablemente le había preparado, pero la verdad era que la rubia había perdido el apetito – Puedes irte a descansar – agrego – yo me quedare con Sara.

Está bien – Ray no iba a discutir con la directora de la oficina del tiempo, la esposa de su capitana – Gideon llámame si hay cualquier tipo de cambio.

Por supuesto Dr. Palmer – respondió la inteligencia artificial de inmediato.

Algunas horas más tarde Ava permanecía despierta, esperando ansiosa que Sara abriera los ojos, pero la rubia no daba señales de querer despertar aún.

Hey – la voz de Zari la saco de sus pensamientos minutos después - ¿Sin cambios? – pregunto mientras se acercaba y chequeaba algunas cosas en la Tablet.

Ninguno – respondió Ava mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos.

Te traje esto – dijo la morocha mientras le entregaba una almohada y unas cuantas mantas – Tu tambien necesitas descansar Ava, Gideon te despertara enseguida si algo ocurre.

Gracias Zari – agradeció la directora - ¿Cómo esta Charlie?

Aun sintiéndose culpable – respondió – No ha dicho nada, pero es evidente en su rostro.

Ahora es tarde y todos necesitamos descansar, pero ¿puedes decirle que venga mañana?

De acuerdo – Zari asintió – Sara va a estar bien – agrego después de unos segundos – es fuerte, se recuperará pronto.

Lo sé – respondió Ava.

Sin saber que más decir ambas se desearon buenas noches, segundos después Ava ocupaba la otra camilla disponible en la Waverider, sin embargo, la había movido lo suficientemente cerca de la camilla que ocupaba Sara como para poder tomar la mano de la rubia. Ava prácticamente no durmió esa noche, deseando más que nada que la otra ocupante de la habitación abriera los ojos de una vez, pero eso no sucedió esa noche, ni la siguiente, tampoco la noche siguiente a esa.

Ava caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro de la Waverider, cuatro días y tres noches habían pasado desde el accidente de Sara y la rubia aún no había despertado.

Gideon ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto por cuarta vez cuando la inteligencia terminaba de realizar el tercer escaneo del día.

Como le explique Directora Sharpe, los sedantes ya no se encuentran en el cuerpo de la Capitana Lance – comenzó a explicar – las heridas en la cabeza son muy complejas y no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar que la Capitana desee despertar.

¿Cómo está la hinchazón? – pregunto Ray.

Las heridas que la capitana Lance recibieron durante la última batalla están sanadas, la hinchazón ya no existe y no hay ningún tipo de hemorragia en su cerebro, físicamente está bien.

¡No está bien Gideon! – exclamo de repente la rubia sobresaltando a todos en la habitación - ¡Aun no ha despertado! – volvió a exclamar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Con una mirada al resto del equipo Zari les indico que dejaran la habitación, solo Ray permaneció parada junto a ella.

Ava – susurro Zari tomando a la rubia por los hombros – Escucha sé que estas preocupada, pero necesitas descansar, sé que no has dormido las últimas dos noches – agrego – Por favor come algo, date una ducha y duerme unas horas, podrás regresar aquí de inmediato.

No quiero dejarla – susurro la directora mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Yo me quedare con Sara – agrego Ray sonriendo – No va a estar sola, te lo prometo.

Después de algunos minutos Ava finalmente asintió, sucumbiendo al cansancio que invadía su cuerpo después de pasar casi tres días sin dormir, Zari la acompaño hasta la habitación de Sara, dándole un pequeño abrazo y susurrando que todo iba a estar bien, desapareciendo unos segundos más tarde. Ava se dio una ducha y minutos después se quedó dormida en la cama. 

Horas después la Directora despertaba, desorientada durante algunos instantes pero recordando todo de repente, se puso de pie y luego de lavarse la cara se dirigió hacia la medbay, sin embargo al acercarse observo que Sara estaba acompañada por Charlie, quien estaba halando en voz baja. La morocha no había dejado de sentirse culpable a pesar de que Ava había hablado con ella y le había asegurado que lo ocurrido no era su culpa, que Sara como capitana nunca hubiera dejado que lastimen a una de las suyas, y que la decisión de saltar en frente de la bala había sido pura y exclusivamente suya. Decidiendo no interrumpir, la directora se dirigió a la cocina, pidiéndole a Gideon que le prepare un café cargado y algo liviano para comer. Pasado un tiempo considerable la rubia decidió volver a la medbay, esta vez encontrando a Sara en compañía de Zari.

Puedes quedarte – dijo Ava al ver que Zari se ponía de pie dispuesta a irse.

Tengo algunas cosas que hacer – respondió Zari sonriendo y dejando la habitación.

Ava volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que había ocupado durante los últimos cuatro días, con delicadeza tomo la mano de Sara y acaricio suavemente sobre su rostro, sin poder evitar que de inmediato sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Necesito que despiertes Sara – susurro suavemente – Tu equipo te necesita, yo te necesito – agrego después de unos segundos – No puedes dejarme así – algunas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro – No puedes irte sin escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, ni siquiera me dejaste decirte como me siento y lo que provocas en mí, no puedes dejarme así – volvió a repetir mientras besaba con delicadeza la frente de la rubia – Por favor despierta – susurro. Obviamente el cansancio había hecho estragos en su cuerpo durante los últimos días, antes de darse cuenta Ava se había quedado dormida, descansando su rostro sobre el vientre de Sara.

¿Aves? – Ava creyó que estaba soñando, sus ojos se rehusaban a abrirse - ¿Aves? – la voz volvió a repetir débilmente, esta vez acompañada por un pequeño movimiento en la cabeza de Ava, la rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y para su sorpresa vio a un par de ojos azules que la miraban curiosamente.

¡Sara! – exclamo la directora de repente abrazando torpemente a la mujer en la camilla - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cansada – respondió Sara débilmente, la palidez aun adornaba su rostro – Como si hubieran metido un taladro en mi cabeza – agrego después de unos instantes.

Gideon – indico Ava mientras se ponía de pie para tomar la Tablet que contenía toda la información médica de su esposa – Por favor adminístrale analgésicos – ordeno después de algunos segundos – Y realiza un escaneo completo – agrego – Sara, intenta mover tus manos y pies – la capitana lo hizo, aunque con debilidad y dejando escapar un gemido al mover su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho, dolor producto de la fractura y la herida de bala respectivamente.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto mientras Ava la ayudaba a reclinarse y le entregaba un vaso de agua con una bombilla.

¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunto Ava observándola con atención – Decidiste saltar frente a una bala por Charlie.

¿Charlie está bien? – pregunto la rubia.

Está bien, solo sufrió una herida superficial – respondió Ava en el momento exacto en el que el equipo comenzaba a ingresar en la habitación.

¡Miren quien despertó! – exclamo Nate sonriendo.

La bella durmiente ha despertado – agrego Zari.

Nos tenías preocupado Sara – agrego Charlie más seriamente.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ray mientras tomaba otra de las tablets.

Me duele la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo, siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima – admitió la rubia, Ray asintió – Pero hey, miren mi nueva cicatriz – agrego mirando su hombro, donde se podía ver la herida que había sido suturada por Ray - ¿Bastante cool verdad? – preguntó sonriendo, su equipo respondió animado.

¿Crees que esto es gracioso? – pregunto Ava de repente - ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que he pasado esperando que despiertes? – continúo levantando el tono de su voz - ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que sentí al verte sangrando y esperar que despiertes durante cuatro malditos días Sara?

Aves – comenzó a disculparse la rubia.

Necesito un momento – la interrumpió Ava saliendo de la medbay y abriendo de inmediato un portal hacia su habitación.

¿Qué demonios? – pregunto Sara observando a su equipo.

Sara, has estado en coma por cuatro días- explico Zari acercándose – Gideon no podía explicar porque no habías despertado, Ava no se alejó de tu lado – Ray asintió – Casi tuvimos que obligarla para que coma y duerma – el rostro de Sara tomo un tono más serio y algunas lágrimas invadieron sus ojos – Estoy segura de que Ava regresara en unos minutos, entiende que estaba asustada pensando que no ibas a despertar, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – asintió la rubia mientras comenzaba a hablar con el resto de su equipo.

Mientras tanto, al llegar a su habitación Ava se había deshecho de inmediato de la ropa que llevaba puesta, y actualmente se encontraba sentada en el piso de la bañera, sus rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su espalda. Finalmente, después de cuatro largos días Ava estaba dejando escapar el llanto que había estado conteniendo, las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro sin parar y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo por completo. La directora nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como durante los últimos días, el solo pensar que podría haber perdido a Sara le provocaba un dolor en el pecho que nunca había experimentado y el alivio que sintió cuando por fin ese par de ojos claros le devolvió la mirada no tenía explicación, era como si su alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo, rápida y dolorosamente. Alrededor de una hora después Ava finalmente se ponía de pie y minutos más tarde secaba su pelo.

Al regresar a la medbay Ava noto que Sara estaba dormida nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez la directora se sintió aliviada de que la rubia solo estuviera descansando y no en un maldito coma. Tomando asiento Ava comenzó a dibujar círculos suavemente en la mano de la capitana.

¿Aves? – preguntó de repente la rubia abriendo los ojos lentamente – Regresaste – susurro mientras se incorporaba lentamente con una mueca de dolor.

Por supuesto que regrese – respondió Ava sonriendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Siento haberme ido – se disculpó.

Siento haber bromeado sobre la herida – dijo Sara mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la mano de Ava.

No vuelvas a hacer algo así Sara – dijo Ava de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambas – No tienes idea del miedo que tuve a perderte – continuo – no saber si ibas a despertar, verte manchada de sangre – algunas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro – No vuelvas a hacer algo así, porque no sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida.

Lo siento – se disculpó Sara mientras secaba las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la directora – Siento haberte preocupado – agrego – Voy a tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, lo prometo.

¿Pinky promise? – pregunto Ava sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Pinky promise – afirmo Sara mientras estiraba su dedo meñique y lo enganchaba con el de la rubia.

Ava no pudo contenerse y de inmediato abrazo a Sara, con cuidado y teniendo en cuenta sus heridas, la rubia sorprendida rodeo lentamente la cintura de la directora con su brazo izquierdo, al darse cuenta que Ava estaba sollozando, Sara coloco su mano sobre su cabello, acariciándola suavemente mientras la rubia escondía su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de la capitana.

Aves, estoy bien – susurro mientras sentía que las lágrimas de Ava caían sobre su hombro desnudo – Estoy bien, lo prometo. 

Después de unos cuantos minutos Ava finalmente se separó del cuerpo de Sara, la rubia extrañando su calor de inmediato.

Te traje algo de ropa – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba un bolso que había depositado en el piso - ¿Quieres cambiarte?

Si – respondió Sara de inmediato, si bien Ava y Zari se habían encargado de quitarle el traje de White Canary unos días antes y colocarle ropa más cómoda, la capitana necesitaba imperiosamente desechar la ropa que llevaba puesta – Quiero darme una ducha primero – agrego después de unos segundos.

¿Gideon?

La Capitana Lance está en condiciones Directora Sharpe – respondió Gideon de inmediato – Sin embargo aún no debería soportar por completo su peso en la pierna izquierda y la herida en su hombro no puede mojarse. 

De acuerdo – asintió Ava – preparare tu habitación 

Quiero ir a casa – la interrumpió Sara incorporándose en la camilla.

Está bien, solo iré a hablar con el equipo, ¿de acuerdo? – Ava se acercó a la camilla depositando un beso en la frente de la rubia y segundos después dejaba la habitación.

Minutos después de que Ava dejara la medbay Charlie ingresaba a ella.

¿Sara? – preguntó en voz baja la morocha en caso de que la rubia estuviera durmiendo.

Charlie – respondió la capitana mientras abría los ojos y volvía a incorporarse - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Debería ser yo quien preguntara eso – respondió mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cansada – respondió la rubia – Estoy bien Charlie, nada de esto fue tu culpa.

Saltaste en frente de una bala por mi Sara, por supuesto que es mi culpa.

Charlie, lo haría otra vez – la morocha la miro sorprendida – por ti y por cualquiera en este equipo, yo soy la capitana, soy la líder y es mi trabajo protegerlos, no tienes nada por lo que culparte. ¿Entendido?

Entendido capitana – respondió Charlie poniéndose de pie – Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Las misiones suelen tener problemas – reprocho Sara – Lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar para hacer un mejor trabajo la próxima vez – la rubia le dio un pequeño apretón a la morocha mientras esta asentía.

Sara – Ray ingreso a la habitación sonriendo – Me alegra que estés bien – agregó mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Capitana – saludo Nate con una sonrisa – Recupérate pronto así podemos seguir destruyendo anacronismos – dijo mientras chocaba los cinco con la rubia.

Intenta no saltar frente a balas la próxima vez – dijo Mick mientras bebía un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

¿Lista para irte a casa? – pregunto Zari mientras chequeaba nuevamente la Tablet en caso de que hubieran pasado algo por alto.

Lista – respondió Sara mientras lentamente bajaba sus piernas de la camilla, por unos segundos el mundo pareció estar dando vueltas, de inmediato Ava apareció a su lado, Sara rodeo su cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras Zari se encargaba de colocarle un cabestrillo en el derecho, lentamente y soportando prácticamente todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la directora, Sara se puso de pie.

Cuídate Sara – la saludo Zari, y tambien el resto del equipo mientras comenzaban a atravesar el portal.

Gracias – dijo de repente Ava mirando a todo el equipo de forma agradecida, todos asintieron devolviéndole la sonrisa y las rubias finalmente atravesaron el portal.

Necesito darme una ducha – comento Sara en cuanto el portal se cerró y ambas ingresaron en su habitación, Ava la ayudo a sentarse con cuidado sobre la cama.

De acuerdo – respondió Ava mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

Aves – agrego la rubia – vas a tener que ayudarme.

Por supuesto que Ava no había tenido en cuenta eso.


	12. Chapter 12

Ava sintió sus mejillas encenderse de inmediato, por supuesto que tendría que ayudar a la rubia, ¿Por qué no había considerado eso antes?

Por supuesto – respondió después de unos segundos aclarando su garganta, Sara no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia – Bueno, ya llené la bañera para que puedas sentarte y bañarte, luego puedo lavar tu cabello ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó unos minutos después regresando a la habitación.

De acuerdo – susurro Sara, el cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo nuevamente - ¿Puedes ayudarme a desvestirme? – pregunto pasados unos segundos.

Ava asintió en silencio, se arrodillo y comenzó a desatar los cordones de las zapatillas que Sara llevaba puestas, a continuación, retiro los zoquetes que la rubia llevaba puestos.

Voy a sacarte el pantalón ahora, ¿de acuerdo? – Sara asintió levantando un poco las caderas de la cama para ayudar a Ava, segundos después pálidas pero tonificadas piernas quedaban al descubierto – Ahora tu remera – por algún motivo la directora prefería indicar a Sara que iba a hacer antes de moverse, tanto para calmar a la rubia como para tranquilizar los nervios que ella misma estaba sintiendo, antes de remover la remera Ava se encargó de retirar el cabestrillo que mantenía el brazo de Sara inmóvil, asegurándose que la rubia lo sostuviera durante algunos segundos – De acuerdo, levanta el brazo – indico la directora tocando el brazo izquierdo de Sara – Bien, intentare ser lo más rápida posible – dijo mientras comenzaban a remover la remera por el brazo derecho, Sara emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor – Lo siento.

Está bien – respondió Sara cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

De acuerdo, ¿puedes ponerte de pie? – pregunto, Sara asintió y Ava de inmediato se colocó a su lado preparada para soportar su peso – Eso es, un paso a la vez – lentamente caminaron hacia el baño – Bien, ¿crees que puedas levantar la pierna? – preguntó la directora viendo que para lograr sentarse en el fondo de la bañera Sara primero tendría que superar una pequeña barrera.

Mientras Ava la sostenía, Sara paso primero su pierna derecha, la pierna sana, sin problemas, luego y sin poder evitar que algunos gemidos escaparan de sus labios, lentamente trabajo para levantar su pierna izquierda, Ava siguió sosteniéndola hasta que la rubia logro sentarse.

Bien – asintió Ava mientras se aseguraba de que Sara se encontraba bien – Llámame cuando termines.

Aves – la interrumpió Sara antes de que pudiera dejar el cuarto de baño – El brassier – agrego dando media vuelta y quedando de espaldas a la rubia, obviamente Sara no podría desenganchar el broche que se encontraba en su espalda, Ava asintió a pesar de que la rubia no podía verla, coloco primero uno de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sara para no sobresaltarla y luego desprendió el broche, deslizando las tiras por los brazos de la rubia y finalmente deshaciéndose de la prenda.

Gracias – agradeció la rubia suspirando.

De nada – respondió Ava – Recuerda llamarme – murmuro mientras depositaba un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sara, dejando la habitación unos segundos después.  
Inmediatamente después de salir del baño la directora dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo, rápidamente comenzó a buscar ropa en los cajones pertenecientes a Sara que le resultará mas cómoda a la rubia, sobre todo por la herida en su hombro, lo primero que Ava decidió tomar fue la bata de tela de toalla que Sara había insistido en comprar en una de sus primeras salidas al centro comercial, buscando entre los cajones encontró la ropa interior de la rubia, tomando un par de medias, unas panties y un brassier, aunque le preguntaría a Sara si quería usar el ultimo ítem, a continuación tomo un pantalón de jogging color gris y después de buscar un poco más encontró una sudadera que resultaría más cómoda tanto para poner como para sacar del brazo de la rubia. Mientras esperaba el llamado de Sara, Ava tomo asiento sobre la cama y le envió un mensaje de texto a Gary, informándole que Sara ya estaba en su casa y que probablemente se tomaría la semana libre, después de intercambiar un par de mensajes más, finalmente se despidió del asistente.

Aves – la voz de Sara atravesó la puerta del baño y Ava se puso de pie de inmediato, llevando con ella la bata de la rubia.

¿Lista? – preguntó ingresando.

No pude llegar a mi espalda -dijo la rubia – Se que hay sangre seca ahí, puedo sentirla ¿puedes quitarla? – pregunto mientras le entregaba la esponja a Ava.

De acuerdo – respondió la directora tomando la esponja.

Suavemente Ava se encargó de retirar la sangre seca que se encontraba en la espalda de la rubia. Antes de hacerlo sin embargo, no pudo evitar observar la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían la espalda de Sara, se podía notar que eran antiguas y estaban curadas, sin embargo algo en el corazón de Ava se estrujo al pensar en el dolor que Sara había tenido que soportar durante toda su vida, las cicatrices variaban en forma y color, cubriendo prácticamente la totalidad de la espalda de la capitana.

Ya no duelen – dijo Sara de repente sobresaltando a Ava, quien no se había dado cuenta que había pasado varios minutos en silencio.

Lo siento, no quise incomodarte – susurro – Desearía que no las tuvieras, que no tuvieras que haber pasado todas las cosas horribles que ocurrieron en tu vida – agrego.

Yo no cambiaría nada – replico Sara.

¿Por qué no? – Ava estaba sorprendida.

Es decir, me gustaría no haber estado en un barco que naufrago, no haber estado atrapada en una isla durante años y luego entrenar en la liga de asesinos, pero al mismo tiempo, pienso que todas esas cosas me hicieron quien soy, debido a todo lo que viví estoy aquí ahora, conocí a las leyendas, te conocí a ti y estoy contigo en este momento, así que no, no cambiaría nada.

Ava no dijo nada durante algunos segundos, luchando para mantener a raya las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos e intentando disolver el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Voy a limpiar cerca de la herida ¿de acuerdo? – dijo luego de aclararse la garganta y sin saber bien que responder a lo que la rubia había dicho. 

De acuerdo – susurro Sara mientras se incorporaba un poco más, sin embargo no puedo evitar el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Ava aplico un poco de presión – Esta bien, solo límpiala – agrego de inmediato sabiendo que la directora estaba a punto de retirar su mano.

Bien – comento Ava cuando termino – Te traje tu bata para que vayas secándote mientras lavo tu pelo – Sara asintió - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – Sara volvió a asentir y tan pronto como logro pararse Ava la cubrió por completo con la bata que sostenía en sus manos, Sara dio media vuelta y la rubia se encargó de hacer un nudo con los lazos del frente, asegurando que no se soltara – Bien, ahora vas a tener que sentarte aquí mientras lavo tu pelo – indico mientras colocaba algunos toallones sobre el piso para que la rubia estuviera más cómoda – Eso es, despacio – Ava se encargó de ayudarla mientras Sara tomaba asiento, a continuación le indico que apoyara su cabeza sobre otro de los toallones que había colocado sobre el borde de la bañera y tomo en sus manos el largo pelo de la rubia – Dime si el agua está muy caliente – agregó mientras tomaba la lluvia testeando primero la temperatura sobre su mano.

Se siente bien – comento Sara después de unos segundos mientras Ava se encargaba de masajear su cuero cabelludo con suavidad, sin poder evitar que un pequeño gemido de placer escapara de sus labios, Ava sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Continúo masajeando el cabello de la rubia durante algunos minutos más mientras se encargaba de esparcir el shampoo, a continuación, volvió a tomar la lluvia asegurándose de eliminar todo resto de espuma y a continuación coloco un poco de acondicionador sobre los mechones rubios.  
Hey – susurro suavemente mientras recorría la mejilla de la rubia – No te duermas – indico observando que los ojos de Sara estaban cerrados.

De acuerdo – susurro la capitana, aunque sin abrir los ojos.

Ya casi termino – indico Ava enjuagando nuevamente el pelo de Sara, escurriéndolo con cuidado y luego envolviéndolo en una toalla sobre la cabeza de la rubia – Listo.

De acuerdo – volvió a repetir la capitana, Ava no pudo evitar reír.

Sara – dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz – Vamos despierta, solo tienes que cambiarte y podrás irte a la cama – la rubia no abrió los ojos – Sara despierta – repitió Ava levantando la voz.

Aves, ¿alguna vez te dijeron que eres un poco mandona? – pregunto la rubia mientras abría los ojos sonriendo.

Vamos – Ava ayudo a Sara a ponerse de pie y regresaron caminando lentamente a la habitación – Te busque algo de ropa – dijo mientras Sara tomaba asiento sobre la cama, la rubia asintió - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – la rubia volvió a asentir - ¿Tienes una herida en las cuerdas vocales de la que no me haya enterado? – pregunto riendo, Sara sonrió – De acuerdo, no sé si quieres usar corpiño – comento mientras tomaba la prenda.

Solo la sudadera está bien – comento Sara observando la ropa, con cuidado Ava la ayudo a colocar cada uno de sus brazos a través de la sudadera mientras la rubia se ocupaba de mantener cerrada el frente de la bata, con ayuda de la directora se puso de pie mientras esta deslizaba las panties hacia arriba por debajo de la bata y finalmente unos pantalones de jogging anchos, por ultimo Ava le coloco las medias.

Eso es todo – comento mientras finalmente Sara le entregaba la bata húmeda - ¿crees que puedas aguantar despierta unos minutos más? Hay que desenredar tu pelo, seré rápida, lo prometo – Sara asintió. Ava regreso segundos después con el cepillo de Sara en las manos y se puso a trabajar de inmediato – Listo – comento después de unos segundos – Puedes acostarte – Sara le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie para poder liberar las mantas que cubrían la cama, Ava la ayudo a recostarse, colocando unas cuantas almohadas detrás de su espalda, sin dudas Sara tendría unos cuantos días incomodos por delante, teniendo que dormir siempre boca arriba debido al cabestrillo. 

¿Necesitas algo más? – pregunto la directora mientras se ocupaba de asegurarse que Sara estuviera bien cubierta.

Acuéstate conmigo – susurro Sara tomando la mano de la rubia – Te he extrañado – agrego, Ava no pudo evitar sonreír asintiendo, segundos después se encontraba al lado de la rubia, que con un poco de movimiento, acompañado de dolor, finalmente se recostó sobre el pecho de la rubia – Me alegra estar en casa – susurro mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

También a mi – respondió Ava besando la frente de la rubia.

Horas después Sara despertaba sola en la cama, enderezándose y masajeando un poco su brazo, que aun permanecía en el cabestrillo, observo que había anochecido y Ava no estaba en la habitación ni tampoco en el baño. Tomando su celular respondió algunos de los mensajes que había recibido de las leyendas y tambien de Gary.  
Miren quien despertó – comento Ava ingresando nuevamente en la habitación llevando una bandeja - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor – respondió Sara mientras se acomodaba y Ava depositaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Bien – respondió la directora mientras tomaba asiento, la capitana observó que la rubia llevaba el cabello húmedo, probablemente había tomado una ducha – Se que vas a decir que no tienes hambre – comenzó mientras tomaba la cuchara de la bandeja – pero tienes que comer para recuperarte y no quiero excusas. 

Ahora veo porque te hicieron directora – comento Sara riendo - ¿Qué es? – preguntó mientras la directora hundía la cuchara en el plato humeante, la rubia ni siquiera había cuestionado que Ava fuera a darle de comer, ¿Cuál era el punto? Ella era diestra y no podía mover el brazo, no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo intentando comer con el brazo izquierdo y ensuciando todo a su alrededor.

Caldo de pollo – respondió mientras acercaba la cuchara a los labios de la rubia – No sabía si querrías algo sólido, puedo preparar otra cosa si quieres.

Esto está bien – respondió – esta exquisito – Ava sonrió mientras acercaba una nueva cuchara cargada.

Minutos después con la cena terminada Ava volvió a bajar para limpiar, regresando unos minutos después encontrando a Sara nuevamente dormida. Con cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido se deslizo debajo de las sabanas y minutos después se quedó dormida. 

La mañana siguiente Sara despertó con el aroma a café invadiendo sus sentidos, lentamente abrió los ojos y observo a Ava ingresando a la habitación.

Buen día – saludo la rubia depositando por unos instantes la bandeja sobre la cómoda para correr la cortina y dejar que los rayos de sol ingresaran en la habitación.

Hola – saludo Sara restregando sus ojos e incorporándose.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la rubia mientras ayudaba a la capitana y acomodaba las almohadas detrás de su espalda.

Definitivamente mucho mejor – respondió Sara, el color había vuelto a sus mejillas y finalmente el dolor en su hombro había cedido, aunque eso probablemente se debiera a los analgésicos que había tomado la noche anterior antes de dormirse.

Te ves mucho mejor – comento Ava mientras depositaba la bandeja en las piernas de Sara, esta vez conteniendo dos tazas de café humeantes y pancakes.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba la taza de café con su mano izquierda y la acercaba a sus labios.

Diez y media – respondió Ava mientras tomaba uno de los platos con pancakes y comenzaba a cortarlo en trozos pequeños.

¿No tienes trabajo hoy? – pregunto mientras dejaba la taza y tomaba el tenedor, robando algunos de los trozos de pancakes que Ava había cortado para ella.

¿Crees que te dejaría sola aquí? – pregunto Ava confundida, tal vez algo dolida – Tengo la semana libre – agrego después de unos segundos dejando el plato sobre la bandeja y tomando su propia taza.

Aves, no quise implicar nada – se disculpó Sara tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas – Es solo que se lo importante que es tu trabajo para ti, no quisiera que por mi culpa

Tu eres importante para mí – la interrumpió Ava – Además ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Cómo iba a dejarte sola aquí si se supone que tienes que hacer reposo y apenas puedes caminar?

Tienes razón, lo siento – Ava no respondió, al parecer encontrando muy interesante su taza de café – Aves, lo siento – repitió Sara acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia.

Está bien – concedió la directora finalmente mirándola a los ojos.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, Ava aun intentando dejar pasar por alto el comentario de Sara.

¿Qué quieres almorzar? – decidió preguntar rompiendo el silencio.

No lo sé, cualquier cosa esta bien – respondió la rubia encogiendo los hombros.

¿Qué te parece pizza? – pregunto la directora mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a ordenar la bandeja.

Suena bien – respondió Sara – Quiero salir de la cama – agregó después de unos segundos – Prometo que no me moveré del sofá – dijo al observar la expresión en el rostro de Ava – Vamos Aves, estoy cansada de dormir.

De acuerdo – respondió Ava dejando la bandeja a un lado, sin embargo, considero por algunos instantes que tendrían que bajar las escaleras, y Sara de ninguna forma podría aguantar tanto tiempo de pie – Voy a tener que cargarte – dijo en forma de afirmación.

Está bien – accedió la rubia.

Segundos después Ava se encargaba de liberar las mantas que cubrían a la rubia, Sara rodeo con su brazo izquierdo el cuello de la directora mientras esta colocaba uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro soportaba la espalda de Sara.

¿Lista? – pregunto asegurándose de que Sara se sujetara, una vez que la rubia hubo asentido, Ava finalmente la levanto y después de salir de la habitación comenzó a descender las escaleras. Con cuidado la deposito sobre el sofá y regreso a la habitación en busca de almohadas y algunas mantas para que la rubia estuviera más cómoda.

Gracias – dijo la rubia mientras Ava se encargaba de acomodar las almohadas detrás de su espalda.

No tienes que agradecerme – sonrió Ava - ¿Para qué son las esposas después de todo? – ambas rieron.

Mas tarde mientras Ava preparaba el almuerzo, Sara cambiaba de canal distraídamente buscando algo que ver, desesperada por volver a estar de pie y con su equipo resolviendo anacronismos, pero sabiendo que eso no iba a ser posible al menos hasta dentro de una semana, finalmente encontró una película que le agradaba.

Aves – llamo al observar que una de sus películas favoritas empezaba pronto - ¿Cuánto te falta? – pregunto cuando la rubia entro en su campo visual.

La comida ya casi esta – respondió Ava – ¿Tienes hambre?

No tanto – dijo Sara sonriendo – Quiero que mires una película conmigo – agrego sonriendo.

De acuerdo, solo dame unos minutos – respondió besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Sara y caminando hacia la cocina.

Entonces – dijo la directora mientras tomaba asiento unos minutos después tal y como había prometido - ¿Qué vamos a mirar? – pregunto mientras acomodaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de café y ayudaba a Sara a sentarse para almorzar, luego tomando asiento a su izquierda.

Es una de mis películas favoritas – respondió Sara sonrojándose sin quererlo.

¿De acuerdo? – pregunto Ava sonriendo - ¿De qué se trata?

Es Notting Hill – susurro Sara en un tono tan bajo que Ava no logro entenderla.

Lo siento, no te oí – dijo mientras le entregaba a Sara un plato con una porción de pizza - ¿Cuál es el nombre?

Notting Hill – respondió la capitana después de aclararse la garganta – Es Notting Hill – repitió.

No la conozco – respondió Ava mientras se acomodaba sobre su propio plato.

Bueno, es una de las mejores películas, así que me alegra ser quien te la muestre – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Mientras la película se desarrollaba y habían terminado de comer, Sara se había recostado sobre el hombro de Ava, la directora de inmediato rodeando su cintura.

Se que estas sonriendo – dijo Sara de repente cuando llegaron a la escena en que Anna Scott estaba dando la conferencia de prensa y decía “indefinido” con una sonrisa cautivadora en su rostro.

Por supuesto que estoy sonriendo – Ava la empujo suavemente – Es una película hermosa, ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo?

Lo sabía – agrego Sara con tono triunfante.

Horas después ambas se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá, Ava estaba recostada sobre su espalda, mientras Sara se encontraba acostada sobre ella, los brazos de la directora rodeándola y sus manos entrelazadas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un día llegamos al final, quiero agradecer mucho, pero muchísimo a las personas que leyeron este fic, en especial a aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review o dejar kudos. Este es el ultimo capitulo y en estos días publicare un epilogo, disfrute muchísimo escribir esta historia, casi tanto como disfruto ver a Sara y Ava juntas en la pantalla, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.
> 
> Por favor noten que el rating de este capitulo sube a M.

Algunas semanas habían pasado ya desde el accidente que, una vez más, había puesto en riesgo la vida de Sara, tan pronto como estuvo en forma la capitana había vuelto a trabajar con su equipo, sin embargo, y todos podían notarlo, últimamente los estaba haciendo trabajar más duro que nunca, los entrenamientos los dejaban agotados y los moretones que aparecían en sus cuerpos no terminaban de sanar cuando nuevos ya los estaban reemplazando. Por supuesto, el equipo sabía que todo se debía a que Sara solo quería que estuvieran bien preparados, preparados para enfrentar cualquier cosa y salir victoriosos, no queriendo cargar con la pérdida de un integrante de su equipo, un integrante de su familia a sus espaldas. Esa tarde sin ir más lejos, Sara los había entrenado durante varias horas sin descanso y ahora estaba teniendo combate personal con cada uno de ellos.

¡No puedes permitirte ese error Zari! – exclamo de repente Sara enfadada - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No pueden recaer en el poder de sus tótems para defenderse, tienen que aprender a luchar sin su ayuda.

Solo fue un error Sara – replico Ray al observar que Zari no decía nada.

¡No puede haber errores Ray! – exclamo la capitana mientras tiraba sus armas al piso – Un error casi se lleva la vida de Charlie hace dos meses – continuó - ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que la próxima semana estemos despidiendo a Zari mientras la enterramos seis metros bajo tierra solo porque hubo un maldito error?

Claro que no – respondió Ray tomando un poco de distancia – Solo digo que los errores suelen incrementarse con el cansancio, y hemos estado entrenando sin parar durante horas – el resto del equipo asintió.

Necesitamos descansar Sara – dijo finalmente Nate.

De acuerdo – Sara se dio por vencida mientras secaba el sudor de su frente – Eso es todo por hoy.

Mientras todos comenzaban a dejar la sala de entrenamiento Zari volvió a acercarse a la capitana.

No cometeré el mismo error la próxima vez – dijo Zari dándole un apretón al hombro izquierdo de la rubia, quien solo se limitó a asentir.

Al llegar a casa esa noche Ava noto de inmediato que algo andaba mal, Sara no estaba en la cocina y tampoco en el living, como la había encontrado todas las noches durante las últimas semanas.

¿Sara? – pregunto al ingresar en su habitación.

Salgo en un minuto – llego la respuesta desde el cuarto de baño.

Ava aprovecho para dejar caer su cabello y desabrochar la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, sacándose los zapatos y desabrochando además algunos botones de su camisa.

Todo tuyo – dijo Sara segundos después mientras emergía con su bata puesta y el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

¿No vas a saludarme? – pregunto la rubia sorprendida por la actitud de la capitana.

Lo siento Aves – se disculpó mientras besaba la mejilla de la directora - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

No creo que pueda volver a tomar una lapicera después de la cantidad de reportes que firme esta tarde – respondió mientras se ponía de pie observando de forma extraña a su esposa - ¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida mexicana hoy? – la verdad era que no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Suena bien – murmuró la rubia distraídamente – Iré a hacer la orden – dijo mientras depositaba un nuevo beso en la mejilla de la rubia y salía casi de inmediato de la habitación.  
Ava se quedó parada unos instantes hasta que decidió moverse e ingresar a darse la ducha que tanto necesitaba para dejar atrás el día que había tenido en la oficina. Alrededor de una hora más tarde ambas se encontraban cenando en silencio.

¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que sea que ocurrió? – pregunto finalmente Ava sin poder aguantar el silencio y la tensión que las rodeaban.

No – respondió de inmediato Sara, poniéndose de pie mientras juntaba las cajas de comida y las tiraba en la basura – Me voy a la cama – dijo luego.

Ava sabía que lo mejor era no presionar a Sara para que hablara, sabía que no conseguiría nada al hacerlo y que la rubia hablaría a su propio tiempo, sin embargo, lo que la capitana desconocía, era que Ava se mantenía en contacto con las leyendas, Zari le había escrito esa misma tarde para contarle lo que había ocurrido, sabiendo que Ray ya había hablado tambien con ella sobre Sara y lo duro que los había entrenado durante las últimas semanas. Ava no podía entrometerse, las leyendas eran el equipo de Sara y ella no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad para opinar sobre lo que ocurría o no, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por la rubia, sabía que muchas noches se despertaba sobresaltada, y solo en una ocasión, cuando al parecer la pesadilla había resultado especialmente aterradora y había sacudido a la capitana, Sara le había confesado que siempre trataban sobre miembros de su equipo muriendo a manos de Darhk. Después de unos minutos Ava recogió los restos de su comida y también se fue a la cama.

Sabes que puedes hablarme sobre lo que quieras ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras se deslizaba debajo de las sabanas – Sin importar lo que sea, siempre voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte.

Lo sé – respondió Sara – Gracias Aves – agrego mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la directora – No esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – respondió Ava, Sara se acercó a ella y finalmente deposito su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia mientras la directora comenzaba a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre su espalda.

Algunas horas después Ava despertaba desconcertada, preguntándose qué era lo que había interrumpido las horas de sueño que tanto necesitaba, cuando de repente escuchó un sollozo proveniente del otro lado de la cama.

¿Sara? – pregunto encendiendo el velador que se encontraba sobre su mesa de luz - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Ava – Sara estaba luchando con las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y al observarla de cerca Ava se dio cuenta de que el rostro de la rubia estaba cubierto de lágrimas - ¡Déjala en paz! – exclamo de repente la rubia mientras se incorporaba y luchaba contra un atacante invisible. Esta no era la primera vez que Sara sufría pesadillas, pero al juzgar por las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo y la forma en la que luchaba contra un enemigo invisible, la directora se dio cuenta de inmediato que esta vez era diferente.

Sara – susurro la rubia suavemente para no sobresaltar a la capitana – Sara despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla – dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la rubia pero sin tocarla – Estoy aquí y todo está bien – las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo el rostro de la capitana – Estas a salvo – sin embargo Sara seguía sin despertar, continuaba luchando contra un enemigo que no existía y los sollozos escapaban de sus labios sin cesar, Ava sabía que no tenía ninguna otra opción para lograr despertar a la rubia, inspirando profundamente tomo el brazo derecho de Sara - ¡Sara despierta! – exclamo en voz alta.

Todo paso en segundos, Sara abrió los ojos, pero sin ver realmente a Ava, estaba despierta pero su mente aún seguía atrapada en una pesadilla, antes de que la directora pudiera volver a pronunciar palabra, la rubia la había volteado sobre la cama y en su mano izquierda sostenía un cuchillo que Ava ni siquiera la había visto tomar.

Sara despierta – dijo intentando eliminar el temblor de su voz sin moverse.

Tú la mataste – dijo Sara mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas – ¡Tu mataste a Ava! – dijo acercando el cuchillo hacia el rostro de la rubia.

¡Sara despierta! – exclamo gritando Ava finalmente.

¿Aves? – los ojos confundidos de la rubia de a poco se enfocaron en ella, sin embargo, antes de que Ava pudiera decir algo, Sara observo el cuchillo que aun sostenía en su mano y la posición en que se encontraban, de inmediato se puso de pie, dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo - ¿Estas herida? – pregunto la rubia con la voz temblorosa - ¿Te lastime? – pregunto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

Sara, no estoy herida – respondió Ava poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la rubia – Estoy bien.

No me toques – dijo la rubia de repente cuando Ava acerco su mano para tomar la suya.

Sara, por favor – antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sara había tomado su time Courier y estaba abriendo un portal hacia la Waverider.

Tengo que irme – dijo mientras atravesaba el portal y de inmediato este se cerraba.

Ava se quedó parada en medio de la habitación por unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, levanto el cuchillo depositándolo sobre su mesa de luz y después de algunos segundos tomo su time Courier abriendo un nuevo portal. Al ingresar a la habitación de la rubia la encontró sentando sobre la cama, sus manos cubriendo su rostro y su cuerpo temblando con cada sollozo.

Sara – la directora dijo en voz baja para no sobresaltar a la capitana.

Por favor Aves, no quiero lastimarte – respondió la capitana aun cubriendo su rostro.

No vas a lastimarme – replico la rubia mientras se arrodillaba frente a Sara – Tu nunca me lastimarías.

Casi lo hago – respondió Sara mientras finalmente miraba a Ava a los ojos – Tenia un cuchillo sobre tu rostro Ava, yo por poco

Pero no lo hiciste – la interrumpió la directora – Y sé que nunca lo harías, además fue mi culpa, sé que no debo tocarte cuando estas teniendo una de tus pesadillas, pero no podía dejar que continuaras llorando, estabas sufriendo.

Estabas muerta – dijo Sara de repente después de algunos minutos de silencio - Damien Darhk te había asesinado y yo había llegado demasiado tarde – explico mientras intentaba secar su rostro a pesar de que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo – Estabas muerta Aves – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Pero eso fue una pesadilla – replico Ava colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de la rubia – Estoy aquí y estoy bien.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Sara poniéndose de pie y tomando distancia.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la rubia también poniéndose de pie.

¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar a salvo a mi lado? – repitió Sara - ¿Vas a esperar a que la próxima vez tu tengas reflejos más rápidos? ¿Vas a dormir con un ojo abierto a mi lado esperando el próximo ataque?

Sara, yo nunca

Esto es todo mi culpa – continuo la capitana interrumpiéndola – Es mi culpa por creer que tal vez podría ser feliz, me engañe a mí misma pensando que podía llevar una vida relativamente normal, pensando que mi pasado y lo que era finalmente se habían quedado atrás, pero claramente no podía estar más equivocada. Siempre voy a ser Taer-al-Sahfer, la asesina de la liga de asesinos, el cuento de terror que los padres les cuentan a sus hijos por la noche, me engañe al creer que podía estar contigo sin importar el resto.

No me importa el resto – la interrumpió Ava – Es verdad, tu pasado siempre va a ser parte de ti Sara, probablemente nunca vayas a olvidarlo y no quiero que lo hagas, pero lo que me importa es quién eres ahora, la persona en la que te has convertido después de todo, la persona que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por uno de los miembros de su equipo, la persona que se convirtió en una heroína que viaja en el tiempo, la que ayuda a los que la necesitan, la que entrega sin esperar ningún tipo de recompensa. Esa es la persona que veo todos los días al despertar, no eres Taer-al- Sahfer, eres Sara Lance.

¿Por qué te importa? – preguntó Sara tomando más distancia - ¿Por qué te preocupas? Nada de esto es real de todas formas, una vez que se cumpla el año cada una volverá a su vida y no tendrás que preocuparte por mi o por despertarte con un cuchillo sobre tu garganta en medio de la madrugada.

Me importa – dijo Ava mientras se acercaba a la rubia, que al continuar alejándose termino chocando con la pared, sin escapatoria – porque en algún momento en estos meses y sin que me diera cuenta, todo esto dejo de ser solo apariencias – continuo la directora – me importa porque me he enamorado de ti, de la persona que eres cuando estás conmigo y de la persona que eres cuando estas con tu equipo, me importa porque ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti a mi lado, me importa porque te amo.

Sara se quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos, intentando procesar las palabras que sus oídos habían registrado pero su cerebro se negaba a interpretar.

Te amo Sara – susurro Ava acercándose a ella y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia – Te amo – repitió una vez más antes de cerrar la distancia que las separaba y uniendo sus labios con los de la rubia suavemente, testeando las aguas – Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso – repitió separándose y mirando directamente a los ojos celestes de la capitana.

De repente y movida casi por una fuerza invisible Sara tomaba de la mano a la directora y abría un portal directamente a su habitación, incluso antes de que este terminara de cerrarse los labios de la rubia estaban pegados a los de la directora, una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Ava mientras la otra se posaba sobre la parte baja de su espalda, intentando acercarla aún más a su cuerpo.

Te amo – dijo Sara mientras se separaban por falta de oxígeno – Te amo Ava – repitió la rubia volviendo a unir sus labios. Mientras sus labios continuaban unidos y sus lenguas pedían permiso para explorar, Sara comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de pijama que Ava llevaba puesta, separándose luego unos segundos para que Ava retirara la sudadera que Sara llevaba puesta, para el momento en que alcanzaron la cama las únicas prendas que aún tenían puestas eran la ropa interior de cada una, Sara guio a Ava sobre la cama, de inmediato y sin querer separarse de la rubia ni un segundo coloco su cuerpo sobre ella, una de sus piernas haciendo contacto con la entrepierna de Ava que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, mientras Sara comenzaba a besar su cuello y el espacio entre sus pechos. Ava coloco una de sus piernas sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Sara, obligándola a estar más cerca, necesitando más fricción, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de la capitana.

No tienes idea cuanto tiempo he esperado para poder hacer esto – susurro Sara mientras succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Ava, el cuerpo de la directora temblando levemente en anticipación.

No tenemos porque seguir esperando – respondió Ava mientras con un rápido movimiento se colocaba encima de Sara, segundos después se había deshecho del brassier que la rubia llevaba puesto, rápidamente colocando sus labios sobre el pezón de la capitana, que no tardo en arquear su espalda mientras un suspiro tembloroso dejaba sus labios.  
Ava – susurro mientras la rubia masajeaba su seno izquierdo y mordia suavemente el pezón del derecho, Sara podía sentir el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de la directora, sus manos enredándose en el mismo, intentando acercarla incluso más a su cuerpo.

Segundos después Ava volvía a besar los labios de Sara, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de la rubia y succionándolo, Sara persiguiéndola, la respiración de ambas se entrecortaba y una leve capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de ambas, Ava se encargo de besar a Sara hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, entonces comenzó a descender sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, besando su vientre y succionando los protruyentes huesos de su cadera, las manos de Sara no sabían a que aferrarse mientras su espalda se arqueaba y el deseo continuaba acumulándose, Ava continuo descendiendo besando los musculosos muslos de Sara.

Ava por favor – murmuro la rubia finalmente.

Depositando un ultimo beso sobre el vientre de Sara, Ava finalmente se deshizo de la última prenda que Sara llevaba puesta, busco la mirada de la capitana buscando su consentimiento para asegurarse de que ambas se encontraban en la misma página, Sara asintió sin dejar de mirar a Ava, quien finalmente utilizo sus dedos para esparcir la humedad que se había hecho presente en Sara y separando sus labios lentamente, la rubia dejo escapar un gemido al sentir los largos y delicados dedos de Ava masajeando sus labios y acercándose mas a su entrada, después de asegurarse que la rubia estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda, Ava finalmente la penetro, utilizando primero solo su dedo anular, el cuerpo de Sara se contrajo mientras la rubia se aferraba a las sabanas, cuando finalmente comenzó a moverse e iniciar un ritmo con sus caderas Ava comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de ella.

Aves – Sara susurro, la directora no necesito preguntar que era lo que la rubia necesitaba, segundos después su dedo índice se unía a su anular dentro de Sara, la rubia gimió mientras su ritmo comenzaba a tornarse mas frenético, Ava sabia que Sara no tenia mucho mas tiempo y estaba al borde del orgasmo, con su dedo pulgar comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la capitana, quien al sentirlo perdió toda apariencia de estar siguiendo un ritmo, Ava mantuvo el ritmo, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de la rubia, yendo cada vez mas profundo en cada penetración, hasta que finalmente encontró esa zona de piel rugosa que había estado buscando dentro de la rubia, Sara se dio cuenta de inmediato, un grito escapo de sus labios mientras las palabras que pronunciaba ya no tenían coherencia alguna, Ava continuo penetrándola hasta que finalmente sintió los muros de Sara contraerse, la capitana dejo escapar un grito con mezcla de sollozo cuando finalmente alcanzo el orgasmo, luces de colores estallaron detrás de sus ojos, Ava continuo moviéndose intentando prolongar el orgasmo lo mas posible, hasta que finalmente Sara se desplomo sobre la cama. Sin dudarlo y bajo la atenta mirada de Sara introdujo sus dedos en su boca y cerro los ojos mientras probaba el sabor de la rubia, de inmediato Sara la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso con fuerza, probándose a si misma en los labios de la directora.

Ahora es tu turno – susurro después de unos segundos mientras se colocaba encima de Ava.


	14. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final, muchas pero muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia hasta el final, especialmente a las que hayan dejado kudos y reviews, de verdad, gracias ! También quería contarles que empece a escribir otro fic Avalance, esta vez es un AU y lo estoy escribiendo en ingles, probablemente empiece a subir los capítulos en un mes, en caso de que quieran chequear de vez en cuando mi perfil para estar atentos.  
> Sin mas que decir, les dejo el epilogo de esta historia que tanto disfrute escribir.

Cinco años después, Sara y Ava se encontraban paradas exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que se habían encontrado cinco años antes. Sin embargo, esta vez, no había mentiras, no había contratos que firmar ni cláusulas que cumplir. Las rubias se encontraban paradas una frente a la otra, sus manos entrelazadas mientras oían las palabras que el juez estaba recitando, aunque en realidad apenas las registraban, tenían ojos solo para la otra.

Después de cinco años de estar en pareja, aunque seguían casadas porque ninguna había querido pedir el divorcio, Sara le había propuesto a Ava casamiento, aunque en realidad se trataba más bien frente a los ojos del resto, de una renovación de votos. Con el tiempo les habían contado la verdad a las Leyendas, que solo se alegraron porque hubieran encontrado el camino hacia la otra, felicitándolas y deseándoles nada más que lo mejor.

Habían tenido algunos problemas, principalmente por las inseguridades de Sara con su pasado y los problemas emocionales que Ava presentaba para expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, con el tiempo habían aprendido a comunicarse, a leerse sin necesidad de palabras, habían descubierto un nuevo tipo de lenguaje, uno basado en el amor y en los gestos cotidianos, uno con el que ambas se sentían cómodas y en el que no importaban más que ellas.

Ava Sharpe – dijo de repente el juez captando la atención de la rubia - ¿Aceptas nuevamente a Sara Lance como tu esposa?

Acepto – respondió la directora de inmediato.

Sara Lance, ¿aceptas nuevamente como tu esposa a Ava Sharpe?

Acepto – respondió la capitana mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la rubia.

Pueden besarse – dijo finalmente el juez una vez que habían terminado el intercambio de anillos.

Un estallido de aplausos resonó a su alrededor y Sara y Ava no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreír mientras se besaban, separándose, vieron a sus seres queridos, a las leyendas, su familia, algunos de ellos con los ojos brillosos mientras continuaban aplaudiendo.

Te amo Sara Sharpe- Lance – susurro Ava besando nuevamente a Sara.

Te amo Ava Sharpe- Lance – respondió la rubia mientras unían sus labios.

La decisión de tomar el apellido de la otra había sido algo de último momento, pero ninguna tenía dudas de que esa era la decisión más acertada. Les había llevado un tiempo encontrar su lugar en el mundo, otro tiempo más encontrarse una a la otra, pero una vez que lo hicieron decidieron no separarse, decidieron ser felices juntas, cambiar sus apellidos también tenía que ver con eso, representaba una nueva vida para ambas, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida en la que dejaban parte de sus pasados atrás y solo tenían ojos para el presente y el futuro que les esperaba.


End file.
